Silence
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Pas de Fal'Cie, pas de l'Cie, pas de magie, pas de lycanthrope... Lightning et Fang sont des lycéennes en terminale, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mis à part un petit détail: Fang est sourde.
1. Partie 1

**Bonjour à tout le monde!**

Allez, comme j'ai pris l'habitude depuis un certains temps, je me relance dans un grand one-shot qui part sa taille, sera découpé en trois parties! Mais avant tout, je tenais à dédier cette longue fiction traitant de la surdité à ma petite sourde préférée ;)

Et avant de vous laisser débuter la lecture, je me devais de mettre plusieurs points au clair:

**- Un léger OCC**, car dans cet univers, Fang est sourde. De ce fait, cet handicap a forcément un impact sur son comportement et sur certaines de ses réactions. Lightning est moins "dure" et "sévère" que de coutume, car dans cette histoire, ses parents ne sont pas morts. De ce fait, elle porte bien moins de responsabilité sur ses épaules. (Cela peut sembler anodin, mais je préfère prévenir les plaintes à venir)  
**- Cette fiction est inspirée d'un film**, mais pour ne pas spoiler l'histoire, je ne le révèlerai qu'à la fin de la 3ème partie. Voyons si vous devinez tout de même lequel c'est ;)**  
**

**Je crois avoir tout dit donc, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!  
**

* * *

**Partie 1  
**

Les mots, la musique et les sons font partie de la vie de tous les jours. Les bruits de la civilisation, le chant de la nature, la caresse des voix... Tout cela nous berce chaque jour sans même que l'on ne se rende compte de leur importance, de leur implication dans notre existence. Ils ont toujours été là ils ont toujours été un acquis. Mais ce n'est qu'une fois que l'on se retrouve privé de ce merveilleux don que l'on se souvient de sa valeur. Ou alors, c'est en faisant face à un démuni qu'on se rend compte de sa chance.

Du moins, c'était ce que je croyais...

- Tu es au courant pour la nouvelle ? demanda Serah en posant sa fourchette sur son panier-repas.  
- Quoi, donc ? répondis-je simplement en prenant une bouchée de mon plat.

Assise dans une cafétéria semi-bondée, je déjeunais tranquillement avec ma petite sœur. Contrairement à moi, celle-ci aimait bien être informée des derniers potins du lycée. Il se passait rarement quelque chose dont elle ignorait le secret. Je ne comprenais pas l'utilité de connaître la vie de personnes dont on ne savait même pas le nom. Et le comble, Serah appréciait particulièrement partager ces informations « croustillantes » disait-elle, avec moi. Si elle n'était pas ma sœur adorée, je pense que j'aurais déjà attenté à sa vie.  
Roulant des yeux, j'attendis que ma cadette me dévoile sa grande découverte. Non, je ne me cachais pas du fait que cela m'exaspérait et m'ennuyait à en mourir. J'avais déjà la gentillesse de l'écouter. Je n'allais tout de même pas faire semblant d'être ravie de découvrir de futiles rumeurs. Il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin ! Et de toute manière, j'étais bien trop franche pour pouvoir jouer la comédie. Cela, Serah le savait parfaitement et c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle ne m'en tenait pas rigueur.

- Il paraît qu'elle est sourde et muette, déclara finalement Serah d'un air désolé.  
- Et alors ? rétorquai-je en continuant mon repas, imperturbable.  
- Et c'est triste pour elle ! Claire, tu ne pourrais pas avoir un semblant de compassion ? Tu te rends compte à quel point cela doit être affreux de ne pas entendre ? Cela doit être un terrible manque.  
- Comment peut-elle être en manque de quelque chose qu'elle ne connaît pas ?

Le regard assassin, que me lança ma cadette, me fit comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait guère ma repartie. Qu'avais-je dit de travers encore ? Certes, perdre l'un des cinq sens était une chose rude. Mais dans le cas où on ne l'avait jamais possédé, c'était une tout autre chose. Je me rendis compte que je ne pourrais en aucun cas me passer de mon audition, j'étais née ainsi. Je pensai aussi que cela devait être de même pour une personne sourde et muette. On vit comme on a appris à vivre.  
Ayant fini le repas, que m'avait gentiment préparé Serah, je rangeai tranquillement mon panier-repas. Puis, je regardai ma montre afin de calculer le temps qu'il me restait avant la reprise des cours. J'avais au moins une demi-heure devant moi.

- Je vais prendre l'air, annonçai-je en récupérant mes affaires.

Au même moment, un grand blond s'installa à la table. Passant son bras autour des épaules de ma sœur, un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur son visage. Il embrassa tendrement Serah avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Bah, sœurette, tu t'en vas déjà ? questionna-t-il, déçu.  
- Je ne suis pas ta sœur, Snow, rétorquai-je sévèrement pendant que j'enfilais ma veste noire et mon écharpe rouge. Et je pense que je t'ai assez supporté pour aujourd'hui.  
- Mais c'est la première fois de la journée qu'on se croise.  
- C'est bien ce que je dis. Bon, à plus tard.

Alors que le petit-ami de ma sœur me faisait de grands signes pour me saluer, ma cadette me lançait encore son regard désapprobateur. Que pouvais-je y faire ? Je n'appréciais vraiment pas Snow que je considérais être une mauvaise fréquentation pour Serah. Mais si elle l'aimait comme elle le disait – ce dont je souhaitais être une passade – je ne pouvais m'y opposer. Elle avait seize ans désormais. Il fallait donc que je cesse de la considérer comme une gamine de cinq. Mais sortir avec un terminale alors qu'elle n'était qu'à sa première année de lycée, ce n'était vraiment pas convenable.

.

Lorsque je sortis du bâtiment, un terrible vent glacial souffla. Retranchant mon menton dans mon écharpe, je frissonnais légèrement. En ce début d'hiver, le temps se faisait bien froid. Bientôt, les premières neiges tomberont avec l'arrivée de l'hiver. Je passais mes mains dans les poches de ma veste avant de reprendre ma route. C'était inhumain de nous obliger à porter des jupes par un temps pareil. Je n'avais rien contre les uniformes, au contraire. Mais il fallait savoir l'adapter selon la météo ! Enfin, tant que je resterai en mouvement, cela devrait aller.  
Certes, je pourrais rester bien au chaud dans une classe surchauffée, mais j'aimais le grand espace. Le froid ne me faisait pas peur et je possédais un corps solide qui ne tombait que rarement malade. Et rester dans une pièce, avec des personnes plus énervantes les unes que les autres, allait nuire à ma santé mentale. Le choix était vite fait.

Alors que je me promenai dans l'arrière-cour du lycée, je m'arrêtai brutalement. Par cette basse température, très peu d'étudiants s'aventuraient hors des murs chauds. Je fus donc extrêmement surprise de voir une personne se tenir sous l'immense chêne. Cet arbre était l'emblème de notre école. La graine fut plantée à l'ouverture de l'établissement. Mais mon attention ne se portait pas sur ce monument, mais plutôt vers la jeune fille qui s'y adossait.  
Ses cheveux corbeaux ondulaient ou bataillaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Sa peau hâlée était peu courante parmi la population locale. Plutôt grande, son corps dessinait ses courbes avec arrogance. Je ne reconnus pas l'individu et pourtant, j'avais plutôt une bonne mémoire. D'autant plus que cette étrangère portait l'uniforme de notre lycée. Une fine chemise noire ornée d'une cravate semi-défaite rouge à deux rayures sombres, une jupe classique à carreau dans le même ton que le haut. Mais contrairement à moi, cette fille n'avait pas mis son gilet. Elle voulait attraper la mort ou quoi ?

Soudain, comme ayant senti mon regard persistant, cette dernière leva les yeux dans ma direction. Je découvris des iris d'un vert incroyable, aussi beaux que des émeraudes. Me dévisageant simplement, celle que je compris être la nouvelle arrivante me sourit chaleureusement. Mal à l'aise, je sentis le chaud me monter aux joues. Je détournai la tête et après quelques secondes pour me ressaisir, je repris ma route. Je réagissais vraiment comme une gamine parfois.

.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours tinta, je lâchai un long soupir de soulagement. Je n'étais vraiment pas studieuse, même si mes notes en témoignaient du contraire. Simplement, je n'aimais pas faire les choses à moitié. Tout devait être parfait. Pourtant, je n'étais pas une adepte de théories. Ce que j'adorais surtout, c'était la pratique. Et de toute manière, les études n'étaient pas faites pour moi. Cette année de lycée infernale à terminer, j'irais m'enrôler dans la police ensuite. L'action, il n'y avait que ça de vrai.  
J'étirai mes bras et regardai par la fenêtre. Le terrain de sport commençait déjà à se remplir. Malgré le temps plus que frais, cela ne paraissait pas décourager les sportifs. Il en était de même pour moi, j'avais besoin de mes exercices quotidiens sinon, je pense que je deviendrais quelqu'un de violent.  
Passant mon sac par-dessus l'épaule, je quittai gentiment la classe. À peine avais-je dépassé la porte que j'entendis des pas rapides dans ma direction. Je fus presque tentée de m'enfuir en courant, mais je me retins.

- Lightning ! s'écria une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai donc vers Lebreau en posant une main sur ma hanche. Celle qui m'interpellait s'arrêta en face de moi, un immense sourire séducteur sur les lèvres. Ça y est, elle allait encore me sortir son baratin habituel !  
Je dus me retenir de grogner par agacement et à la place, je décidai littéralement de couper l'herbe sous les pieds de mon amie.

- Je suis dans le club d'athlétisme et j'y resterais, soupirai-je doucement.  
- Hé, mais attends au moins mes arguments, rouspéta mon interlocutrice en faisant la moue.

Lebreau n'était pas une fille très grande, mais son fort caractère semblait compenser ce détail. Ses courts cheveux noirs et ses yeux noisette faisaient d'elle l'une des filles les plus populaires du lycée. Mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'admirateurs, car si ces derniers osaient l'importuner, la punition était sévère. J'avais même entendu dire que certains avaient fini à l'hôpital.

- Lightning, les Nora ont besoin de toi, reprit Lebreau avec un sérieux déconcertant – j'aurais presque pu y croire. Il faut que tu rejoignes le club de musique. Ton don au violon ne doit pas rester inexploité !  
- Et faire partie d'un groupe punk-rock serait honorer ce talent ? répliquai-je, peu convaincue. De toute manière, tu sais parfaitement que mon truc, c'est la course.  
- Oui, je sais, je sais... Ce n'est pas pour rien que toute l'école t'a surnommée Lightning. Pour ta vitesse et ton côté destructeur...

J'émis un grognement de dédain. La seconde raison de mon titre me semblait complètement déplacée. Je n'avais encore tué personne que je sache. Contrairement à Lebreau, les gens n'avaient pas besoin de me connaître avant de savoir que j'étais dangereuse. En général, ils préféraient éviter de croiser ma route. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre de toute manière, j'étais plutôt du genre asocial.

- Franchement, ajoutant ton talent musical et ta notoriété, les Nora feront un tabac assuré, argumenta la noiraude avec certitude. Allez, rejoins notre club !  
- Il en est hors de question ! intervint une voix féminine.

Surprises, Lebreau et moi, nous nous retournions vers l'arrivante. Rehaussant ses petites lunettes, une femme grande et élancée s'avança vers nous. Habillée d'un tailleur très classe et certainement très cher, elle tenait un porte-document sous son bras gauche. Systématiquement, mon amie se mit sur la défensive, une moue boudeuse déformait son visage. Elle fit face à la blonde, s'interposant entre moi et elle.

- Et pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas rejoindre le club de musique ? questionna froidement Lebreau en fixant son interlocutrice droit dans les yeux.

Tout simplement parce que mademoiselle Farron perdrait son temps dans une activité si futile, rétorqua l'arrivante en toisant de haut la petite étudiante avant de tourner un regard désapprobateur dans ma direction. Il en va de même pour le club d'athlétisme.  
Je secouai la tête, exaspérée. Croisant les bras, je tentai de reformuler mes insultes afin de ne pas devenir vulgaire sous la colère. Après tout, il était encore de mon ressort de choisir quelle activité je voulais exercer après les cours. Bon sang ! Et c'était comme ça tous les jours depuis la rentrée.

- Professeur Nabaat, repris-je lentement. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je n'ai nullement l'envie de rejoindre le club d'escrime que vous dirigez. Comme je l'ai dit à Lebreau, j'adore l'athlétisme. D'ailleurs, je vais être en retard pour l'entraînement. Donc, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Prenant congé, je m'empressai de m'éclipser. Jihl Nabaat, professeur de français et entraîneuse du club d'escrime, me jeta un regard noir, serrant colériquement ses documents. Si elle avait pu tuer avec ses yeux, je serais certainement déjà agonisante sur le sol. Cette belle femme avait tout pour elle, on ne comptait plus le nombre d'étudiants prêts à lui baiser les pieds. Elle avait l'habitude d'avoir tout ce qu'elle convoitait. Sauf moi. Et l'enseignante n'appréciait guère les refus.  
L'escrime était une discipline intéressante, mais elle ne me procurait pas autant de bien que la course à pied. Quitte à devoir choisir, je préférais même la musique à l'épéisme.

.

Après m'être rapidement changée dans les vestiaires, je fonçai comme une flèche vers le terrain de sport. Tout le monde avait déjà fini les échauffements et s'était déjà attelé à leur exercice de prédilection. Mon entraîneur me vit approcher, certainement surpris par mon arrivée tardive. La liste des présences entre les mains, il la posa contre sa hanche avant de me dévisager. Amodar était l'un des rares professeurs de ce lycée que j'appréciais à sa juste valeur. Un peu rondouillard, il avait perdu sa stature d'athlète qui avait fait de lui un champion à une époque. Ses cheveux semi-rasés lui offraient un visage parfois très amical, parfois très effrayant. Il valait mieux toujours rester dans le camp de ce dernier.

- Désolée du retard, déclarai-je en retirant mon gilet sportif que je posais sur le côté. Je me suis fait coincer dans le couloir par le club de musique et d'escrime.  
- Oh, cette harpie de Nabaat m'avait promis de ne plus t'importuner, railla l'entraîneur d'athlétisme qui m'étudia minutieusement.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder ainsi, je vous l'ai dit, je ne compte pas quitter le club.  
- C'était tout ce que je voulais entendre, jeune fille. Va donc t'échauffer maintenant.

Le froid commençait déjà à endolorir mes muscles. Munie d'un training et d'un t-shirt, j'allais finir congelée, si je ne commençais pas à m'activer tout de suite. Je débutai donc par quelques tours de terrain à petit trot afin de me mettre en condition. Rapidement, mon corps se réchauffa à mon plus grand bonheur. Chacun de mes souffles se transforma en buée une fois hors de mes lèvres.  
Un peu plus loin, je pouvais apercevoir un groupe d'individus habillés en kimono blanc, faire des tours du lycée. C'était le club de judo qui avait lui aussi, entamé son entraînement. Leur coach était Yaag Rosch, un ancien marine qui ne leur rendait pas la vie facile. Une touche d'inquiétude m'ébranla lorsque je vis, en bout de la file, Serah.  
Cette dernière avait souhaité rejoindre le même club que son petit-ami. Enfin, cela était la partie officieuse, car officiellement, elle avait dit vouloir se défendre seule. Prétextant par la même occasion que je la couvais un peu trop. Cette expérience ne pourra que forger son caractère, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me soucier de ma cadette.  
De toute manière, Snow était ceinture noire dans sa catégorie, je ne pense pas qu'un malotru oserait toucher un cheveu de ma sœur. Au moins, pour une fois, je pouvais remercier le blondinet.

Après quelques étirements, je me mis sur la piste de sprint. À ce moment-là, Hope Estheim, un jeune collégien et assistant du club d'athlétisme, me rejoignit avec un chrono en main. Il me sourit chaleureusement et me salua :

- Bonjour, Lightning. Prête à battre tous tes records ?  
- Plus que jamais, répondis-je simplement. Quand est-ce que tu rejoins le club en tant que coureur ?

Le jeune garçon se contenta de rires nerveusement par rapport à ma question. Plutôt petit et maigrelet, il était très timide et avait tendance à s'effacer devant les autres. Étant le fils du directeur de l'école, beaucoup d'étudiants avaient de stupides préjugés envers Hope. Certains pensaient que la moindre de ses réussites n'était due qu'à son père. Mais cela était complètement faux !  
Un jour, j'avais entrevu l'un de ses entraînements secrets qu'il faisait souvent une fois tout le monde parti. De ce que j'en avais vu, je savais pertinemment que ce gamin avait un potentiel incroyable. Seulement, il fallait que Hope prenne plus confiance et d'assurance. D'ailleurs, son visage angélique lui offrait déjà quelques admiratrices. Qu'est-ce que ce sera une fois qu'il aura terminé sa croissance et mûrit !

M'extirpant de mes pensées, je me mis en position de départ. M'accroupissant légèrement, je tendis ma jambe gauche après avoir bloqué les pieds sur le starting-block. Mes doigts se posèrent juste derrière la marque de départ. Je vidais mon esprit et me concentrai sur mon objectif : la ligne d'arrivée. Tout sembla disparaître autour de moi, il ne restait plus que les battements ralentis de mon cœur.  
Hope appuya sur la détente et le signal de départ fut lancé. Comme si le coup de feu m'avait propulsée, je démarrai comme une flèche. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi, mis à part la piste et la ligne d'arrivée. Les vents dans les cheveux, une impression de légèreté... C'était comme si je volais. Mon esprit semblait séparé de mon corps et jouissait d'une plénitude totale. Quand je courais, plus rien n'avait d'importance sauf la vitesse. Je voulais aller plus vite. Je devais aller de plus en plus vite. Tout mon être l'exigeait, toute mon essence l'intimait... Alors, mon corps obéissait.

Lorsque je franchis l'arrivée, c'était comme changer de monde. Mes muscles redevinrent plus lourds. Ma respiration plus forte et plus saccadée formait de petits nuages de vapeurs. Mon cœur bataillait encore frénétiquement, se croyant encore en pleine course. Mon esprit revint sur terre alors que le bruit de mon entourage frappa mes oreilles. L'extase éphémère de l'adrénaline venait de se dissiper.

- À deux secondes, tu aurais battu ton regard, déclara Hope qui courut me rejoindre.  
- OK, alors on remet ça, répondis-je en partant vers la ligne de départ. Et cette fois, je battrais ce foutu record.

.

Après une heure de courses effrénées, mon corps réclamait un repos bien mérité. Les mains sur mes hanches, je tentais d'offrir l'oxygène qui semblait manquer à mes poumons. Intérieurement, je bouillais de frustration. À quelques microsecondes près, j'aurais renouvelé mes scores personnels. C'en était rageant !  
Le front en sueur, je fus tentée de l'essuyer avec mon brassard. Mais au même moment, Hope, en parfait assistant qu'il était, me tendit une serviette. Je le remerciai d'un simple mouvement de la tête. Tout ce qu'il me fallait maintenant, c'était une bonne douche. Mais l'entraînement était bien loin d'être terminé. On n'était qu'à la mi-temps.

Tranquillement, je m'approchai du petit bar improvisé et attrapai rapidement un gobelet d'eau. Les autres membres du club étaient tous attroupés autour de la table à boisson. Les rires et les conversations fusèrent de tous les côtés, comme à leurs habitudes.  
Buvant tranquillement dans mon coin, j'évitai tout simplement de me mêler aux autres. Je n'étais pas incapable de communiquer normalement, mais je n'étais nullement attirée par les bavardages inutiles. Bien sûr, si quelqu'un venait m'adresser la parole, j'y répondrais poliment. Mon visage ne sachant pas mentir, mon intérêt inexistant serait rapidement démasqué.

- Hé, regardez, c'est la nouvelle là-bas, déclara l'une des filles du groupe de saut.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je tournai le regard dans la direction que ma camarade pointait du doigt. L'entraîneur Amodar était en train de discuter avec une jeune fille. Je reconnus immédiatement l'étudiante que j'avais aperçue un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Et comme tout à l'heure, cette dernière ne portait pas beaucoup de vêtements sur le dos.  
Peu intéressée, je déclarai à Hope :

- Saut en hauteur pour la suite.  
- Je te suis, répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

En temps normal, les gens préféraient n'avoir qu'une seule discipline athlétique de prédilection. Mais ce n'était pas une règle absolue. Pour ma part, j'en avais deux. Le sprint et le saut en hauteur, même si je maîtrisais moins la deuxième catégorie. Mais je me défendais plutôt bien et j'aimais diversifier mes exercices. Et vu que tout le monde était en pause, l'équipement était libre.  
Hope s'empressa de finir son verre en plastique et récupéra ses affaires. Alors que je jetais mon gobelet dans la poubelle, les bribes d'une conversation vinrent jusqu'à mes oreilles.

- Elle parle au coach, déclara un garçon du groupe de lancers. Vous pensez qu'elle veut se joindre à nous ?  
- J'ai cru entendre qu'elle était sourde et muette, commenta son ami en croisant les bras.  
- Dans ce cas, elle va avoir du mal à crier mon nom, la jolie.

Les deux jeunes hommes gloussèrent comme des idiots pour une blague d'un très mauvais goût. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je sentais la colère bouillir dans mes veines. Si je ne me maîtrisais pas un minimum, je pense que mon poing se serait déjà collé contre ce sourire suffisant.

- Un problème, Farron ? argua l'un des garçons, peu amène.

Maudit soit mon visage qui dévoilait un peu trop facilement mon agacement. Une grosse perte de temps se profilait à l'horizon. Je n'avais ni le temps, ni l'envie de converser avec deux primates. Mais ce qui m'agacerait encore plus était que ces êtres primitifs puissent imaginer m'impressionner en prenant bêtement une voix menaçante. Vous faites une grave erreur, les garçons.  
Croisant les bras, je toisai mon interlocuteur, l'air impassible. Ce dernier bomba le torse, se redressant dans toute sa hauteur. Il devait bien faire une tête de plus que moi et le double de mon corps en largeur. Il aurait peut-être dû choisir le club de football américain plutôt que l'athlétisme avec une telle carrure.

- Alors, Farron, t'as rien à me répliquer ? reprit fièrement mon adversaire.

Que tu es un imbécile ? Que l'ère de l'Homo Erectus était révolue ? Que j'aimerais autant discuter avec toi que de me retrouver en tête à tête avec Snow ? Je n'avais même pas envie de gaspiller ma salive pour un abruti pareil. Alors que j'allais tout de même rétorquer quelque chose, l'entraîneur décida de s'immiscer à la conversation.

- Ça suffit maintenant, Parker, gronda Amodar avec sévérité et autorité. Je t'ai à l'œil, alors je te conseille de te tenir à carreau !

Je ravalai donc un grognement frustré. Bien évidemment, voir une armoire à glace s'attaquer à une frêle jeune fille, on s'attendait forcément à une intervention divine. Je n'avais besoin de personne pour m'occuper de ce gorille sans cervelle.  
Mais je savais aussi pertinemment que si Amodar intervenait, c'était qu'il avait peur que je me blesse. En vue des compétitions inter-lycée qui approchaient, il me voulait dans ma meilleure forme. Beaucoup d'espoirs et d'attentes reposaient sur mes épaules, je me devais de mener mon école vers la victoire. Enfin, c'était ce que l'on m'avait gentiment demandé de faire.

- Il ne faudrait pas abîmer le petit poulain d'Amodar, marmonna Ben Parker en passant à côté de moi.  
- Tu aurais mieux fait de garder ta langue bien au fond de ta gorge ! rétorquai-je en me retournant brutalement.

Sans crier gare, mon poing atterrit en plein dans la figure de mon camarade. Surprise et sonnée, la grosse masse de muscles tomba à terre. Mon sang battait furieusement contre ma tempe et ma respiration commençait à devenir agressive. Je dus faire un effort titanesque pour ne pas me jeter sur mon adversaire afin de lui ruer des coups qu'il méritait amplement.  
J'étais une personne impulsive et rapidement, je regrettai mon geste puéril. Comme une idiote, j'étais entrée dans le jeu du primate. Serah me reprochait souvent de ne pas être assez diplomatique durant les conflits. Elle venait encore d'avoir raison.

Blessé à la joue et dans son amour propre, Ben se releva avec outrance. Les yeux pleins de rage, il brûlait de colère et voulait me le faire payer au centuple. Alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, je ne me laissais pas impressionner et je ne me reculais pas. J'étais prête à me défendre coûte que coûte. Mon corps était chaud et avide d'action.  
Mais alors que le combat allait reprendre, sans grande surprise, des personnes intervinrent. Trois amis de Ben le retinrent par les bras. De mon côté, je sentis que quelqu'un m'avait attrapé mon poignet et posé une main sur mon épaule. Tout mon corps se tendit et je me retournai vers la personne assez folle pour oser m'interrompre.

Mon regard croisa des orbes émeraude. J'avais cru sentir mon cœur cesser de battre durant un millième de seconde. Il n'y avait bien que la nouvelle étudiante pour être assez téméraire pour m'entraver. Les élèves de cette école savaient parfaitement qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas m'approcher et encore moins, me toucher !  
L'étrangère me sourit gentiment en tapotant mon épaule afin de me calmer. Ce fut tout l'effet contraire. Mon sang bouillit et me monta rapidement à la tête. Je n'avais nullement l'envie d'être méchante avec cette fille, mais si elle continuait sur cette voie, je ne répondrais plus de rien.  
Alors que j'allais me défaire de sa prise, Ben hurla :

- Lâchez-moi, il faudrait bien que quelqu'un dise à cette salope d'arrêter de prendre les gens de haut !

Cette attaque verbale détourna toute mon attention de la nouvelle. Tuant littéralement le garçon des yeux, j'aurais voulu bondir et le défigurer à jamais. Mais étonnamment, l'étrangère possédait une force incroyable et m'empêchait tout mouvement.

- Oh, la ferme ! Tu es tellement pathétique, Parker, ripostai-je en cessant de me débattre en vain. Parler dans le dos d'une sourde n'a pas été trop difficile pour toi ? Tu ne t'es pas trop mouillé le pantalon ?  
- Mais on s'en branle, Farron ! rétorqua Ben avec dédain. De toute manière, elle ne peut même pas nous entendre.  
- Est-ce une raison suffisante pour lui manquer de respect ? C'est bien plus facile de s'en prendre à plus faible que soi, hein ? Et pourquoi ne choisirais-tu pas plutôt de venir me dire mes quatre vérités en face ? Non ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je peux répliquer, abruti !

Voulant continuer à cracher ma désapprobation, je sentis la main qui se tenait sur mon épaule, glisser le long de mon dos avant de m'attraper par la taille. Puis, un corps chaud se fit sentir derrière moi ainsi qu'une forte poitrine. Ma salive me parut difficile à avaler soudainement. Mes muscles se tendirent comme un arc bandé.  
Que cherchait-elle à faire ? Peut-être qu'une personne dépourvue de paroles s'exprimait plus facilement par des gestes. Quoi qu'il en soit, son acte me mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Ce contact déconcertant, cette chaleur rassurante...  
Ses boucles noires me chatouillaient les épaules tandis que son souffle tiède caressait mon cou. Lorsque je la dévisageai en fronçant des sourcils, cette dernière secoua lentement la tête. Pendant que je bataillais pour ne pas rejeter brutalement ce contact inconnu, l'entraîneur s'avança entre Ben et moi. Son visage sévère était empreint de colère et de déception.

- Lightning, je peux comprendre ta réaction face à la puérilité de ton camarade, mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour céder à la violence, débuta le sermon d'Amodar.

Ben émit un petit gloussement victorieux et dédaigneux. Immédiatement, le coach lui jeta un regard noir qui le calma net. Ses amis se reculèrent lentement, abandonnant le jeune garçon face à son juge.

- Et toi, sache que ton comportement est digne d'un gamin de primaire, reprit Amodar d'une voix tranchante. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'expulser du club. Ce n'est pas le premier conflit dont tu es à l'origine, Parker.  
- Parce que je suis le meilleur, répondit audacieusement Ben.

Un petit rire tonna de la part de l'entraîneur. Un rire peu amène et peu rassurant qui effraya plus d'un membre du club. Voyant la tête que faisait le garçon de l'équipe de lancers, j'imaginais facilement que celui-ci devait regretter son arrogance.  
Derrière moi, la nouvelle élève devait s'être rendue compte que le calme m'était revenu. Lentement, elle relâcha sa prise autour de mon poignet et de ma taille. Puis, lorsqu'elle s'éloigna légèrement de moi, mon corps frissonna de froid. La dissipation de sa chaleur se faisait rapidement sentir.

- Le meilleur, hein ? répéta Amodar, amusé. Alors, grand champion, fais-nous donc une démonstration de tes fantastiques prouesses.

Désignant le terrain adéquat de la main, il invita son étudiant à se mettre en exécution. Après avoir relevé fièrement la tête, le garçon suivit son entraîneur.

Bien évidemment, tous les membres du club suivirent les deux protagonistes. Je ne savais pas ce qui poussait leur curiosité à suivre le mouvement. Cela n'allait pas être la première fois que Ben allait exercer le lancer de javelot. Certes, il était plutôt bon dans son domaine, mais de là à dire qu'il était le meilleur. Personnellement, je décidai d'assister à la démonstration dans l'espoir que mes mauvaises ondes influencent sa performance et le ridiculisent. Cela ne coûtait rien de rêver.  
Devant une telle audience, le lanceur ne put s'empêcher de faire le beau. Comme un coq dans son poulailler, il se pavanait orgueilleusement, javelot en main, qu'il brandissait comme une arme de guerre. Amodar le remit immédiatement à sa place en frappant le crâne du sportif qui se croyait dans un défilé.

Un peu en retrait de la masse de personnes, j'attendis patiemment que cet imbécile se persuade à projeter son pique. On perdait un temps précieux qui appartenait à notre entraînement. Alors si Monsieur voulait bien se décider...  
Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Ben lança enfin son javelot qui décrivit un magnifique arc de cercle dans le ciel. Le public retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que le projectile atteigne la terre froide et dure. 68,93 m, un score plutôt bon pour un idiot comme lui, même si les champions mondiaux arrivaient entre 80 et 90 mètres. Sans parler du record mondial qui atteignait l'incroyable distance de 98,48 m.  
Tout le monde se mit à applaudir le garçon qui fit de grandes révérences. Fier de lui, Ben affichait un sourire arrogant et plus qu'horripilant. Puis, son regard se tourna vers la sourde qui jaugeait le poids d'un javelot. Le rictus du jeune homme s'élargit encore plus.

- Ma jolie, tu sais que tu risques de te blesser en jouant avec une telle lance, si tu ne sais pas t'en servir correctement, déclara Ben dont l'expression était plus écœurante que jamais.

Le regardant gentiment, l'étrangère lui offrit un magnifique sourire charmeur. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Ben se mit à rire comme un idiot tout en frottant l'arrière de sa tête. Et avant même que nous saisissions les choses, elle s'était élancée sur la piste et avait projeté le javelot haut dans le ciel. Bouche-bée, tout le monde suivit la courbe de ce sublime lancer jusqu'à la fin. La pointe se planta dans le sol avec souplesse.  
Rapidement, Hope se pencha par-dessus le javelot afin de mesurer le score. Puis, se tournant vers les membres du club, il annonça avec émerveillement :

- 69, 32 mètres !

J'écarquillai les yeux, stupéfaite et sans voix. On nous charriait, là ! Dans la catégorie féminine, cette distance avait sa place sur le podium mondial qui tournait autour des 62 et 72 mètres.  
Tout le monde applaudissait et sifflait en l'honneur de cette belle performance. La personne à l'origine de cette prouesse se tourna vers Ben et lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur avant de s'éloigner de la piste. La tête que fit cet idiot était sans prix. Un point pour la nouvelle !  
Désirant éclater de rire, je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire moqueur. Mais mon amusement fut de courte durée lorsque je vis l'entraîneur m'appeler d'un bref signe de la main. Et mince, allais-je aussi me faire sanctionner ?

Alors que je m'avançais tranquillement vers le coach Amodar, celui-ci se tenait auprès de la nouvelle étudiante. Il se tourna vers moi et tendit le bras afin de m'inviter à leur conversation.

- Ah, Lightning, déclara-t-il avec enjouement, les yeux suppliants. J'ai besoin de toi pour convaincre cette petite perle de rejoindre notre club. Je te présente donc Fang Yun. Et voici, Claire Farron.

Je saluai de la tête cette personne dont je pouvais enfin coller un nom. Celle-ci garda son éternel sourire chaleureux avant de faire de même. Mal à l'aise, je me tournai vers mon entraîneur, peu convaincue d'être la meilleure personne à choisir pour enrôler une nouvelle recrue.

- Je ne connais pas la langue des signes, vous savez ? fis-je remarquer en jouant inconsciemment avec mes doigts. De toute manière, je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour cette mission.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sait lire sur les lèvres, expliqua Amodar avec enthousiasme alors que Fang acquiesçait. Et je t'ai choisie, car qui mieux qu'une championne pour encourager une autre championne ?  
- Je pensais que Parker était votre champion, rétorquai-je ironiquement avec un sourire moqueur.  
- Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, mais en compétition, il ne fait pas le poids contre les meilleurs.

Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Ben était peut-être le meilleur de notre club, mais il n'avait aucune chance face aux autres compétiteurs provenant de divers lycées. Durant mes deux participations aux compétitions inter-lycée, j'avais raflé deux médailles d'argent. Cette année, mon coach et moi visons la première place. Mais bien sûr, si Fang rejoignait les nôtres, notre équipe se retrouverait à coup sûr avec une nouvelle personne de l'équipe sur le podium.  
Me tournant donc vers la recrue qu'il fallait absolument enrôler, je la toisai un instant avant de demander :

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas rejoindre notre club ?

La nouvelle étudiante secoua la tête en signe de négation. Je portai ensuite, mon attention vers mon entraîneur.

- J'ai fait tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, Patron, concédai-je avec un accablement peu convaincant. Je suis désolée.

Le coach passa la main sur son visage sans dissimuler son amusement mêlé à de l'exaspération. Puis, il éclata d'un rire grave et gai qui lui était propre, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait rien me demander de plus.  
Ravie d'avoir pu me rendre utile, je pris congé et me dirigeait vers la zone dédiée aux sauts athlétiques.

.

L'entraînement prit finalement fin à mon plus grand regret. Je n'avais battu aucun de mes records personnels aujourd'hui. Un résultat bien décevant, mais qui ne faisait que renforcer ma détermination à m'améliorer. La prochaine séance était dans deux jours, j'avais donc amplement le temps de récupérer et de me préparer.  
Alors que j'essuyai mon visage avec une serviette, je vis soudainement les membres du club courir comme si la mort était à leur trousse. Interloquée, j'observais cet étrange phénomène sans savoir comment l'interpréter. Le comble de la logique, ils se dissipèrent tous de part et d'autre. Quelle mouche les avait piqués ?

- Le patron a dit qu'il doublait les entraînements pour qu'ils fuient tous comme ça ou quoi ? grommelai-je à Hope.

En quelques secondes, nous fûmes les derniers sur le terrain. Alors que le jeune assistant peinait à porter divers équipements d'athlétisme, je m'empressai de lui prêter main-forte. Attrapant deux ou trois choses, je l'accompagnais jusqu'au local de rangement.  
Hope déposa tout son attirail avant souffler fortement après l'effort. Enfin débarrassé de ces lourds poids, il put enfin répondre à ma question :

- Amodar a annoncé que celui ou celle qui arrivera à convaincre la nouvelle de nous rejoindre, deviendra officiellement le capitaine du club.  
- Une chasse à l'homme, soupirai-je en posant à mon tour, l'équipement au coin de la pièce. Je plains cette pauvre fille dans ce cas.  
- Tu ne vas pas tenter d'avoir le poste ?

Dévisageant le jeune collégien, je lui fis bien sentir la stupidité de sa question. Me voyez-vous diriger une bande d'adolescents turbulents ? Je n'étais déjà pas du genre loquace, alors faire de beaux discours pour motiver les troupes et les encourager... très peu pour moi.  
Face à ma réaction, Hope se mit à rire timidement. Il était l'une des rares personnes à ne pas s'offenser de ma froideur et de ma franchise. Au contraire, il faisait partie de ceux qui savaient lire au-delà de ma carapace. À force de m'aider durant les entraînements, ce garçon avait fini par devenir mon assistant personnel. Une chose qu'Amodar ne chercha pas à corriger. Il avait amplement assez d'assistants sous la main. Et si cela aidait son « poulain » comme l'avait dit Ben, à s'améliorer, le coach était ravi.  
Amicalement, je frottai la tête de Hope qui se débattit. Avec le temps, j'étais venue à le considérer comme un petit frère. Tout comme avec Serah, j'étais prête à le guider et à le protéger en cas de besoin.

- Alors quand est-ce que je te vois sur le terrain en tant que coureur au lieu de chronométreur ? demandai-je en libérant finalement ma pauvre victime.  
- Sérieusement, Lightning, je ne pense pas que...  
- Arrête tes salades, je t'ai vu à l'œuvre une fois quand tout le monde était parti. Tu as du potentiel et il serait plus que stupide de ne pas l'exploiter.  
- Tout comme toi, avec ton talent au violon, railla le jeune garçon.

J'ouvris ma bouche pour répliquer, mais je la refermais immédiatement. La musique faisait aussi partie de mes rares passions, le violon en particulier. Mais il était hors de question que je rejoigne deux clubs à la fois et surtout, cela donnerait encore une raison de plus à Lebreau de me harceler. Jamais je ne rejoindrais un groupe punk-rock et encore moins quand Snow s'y trouvait. Et le sprint était une activité solitaire qui me convenait parfaitement.  
Attrapant l'oreille de Hope, je tirai légèrement dessus en guise de punition. Ce dernier gémit sous ma torture et devint rapidement plus docile.

- J'ai préféré choisir l'athlétisme à la musique, repris-je d'une voix menaçante. Et toi, quelle est ton excuse pour ne pas exercer ton talent ?  
- Aucune, Madame, marmonna le collégien en grimaçant.  
- Bien. La prochaine fois, je veux te voir sur le terrain en tenue de sport et prêt à en pratiquer.  
- Oui, Madame.

Satisfaite, je relâchai ma prise tyrannique. Une fois libre, Hope s'empressa de frotter son oreille douloureuse en me jetant un regard boudeur. Puis, il me sourit timidement avec reconnaissance. Il était conscient que je le malmenais pour son bien. Le sujet clos et mis au point, je quittai donc le local pour rejoindre les vestiaires pour fille.

.

Lorsque j'arrivais à destination, la pièce était envahie par la vapeur des douches. Certaines de mes camarades étaient en train de se changer alors que d'autres se lavaient. Sans plus attendre, j'attrapai une serviette propre. Je me déshabillai rapidement et déposai mes vêtements devant mon casier, sur un banc au centre de la salle. Puis, je me jetai sous les jets chauds et relaxants.  
Mon corps appréciait l'instant et mes muscles se détendirent systématiquement. Après de rudes exercices dans le froid glacial d'hiver, rien de tel pour se revitaliser. Fermant mes paupières, je laissai couler l'eau chaude sur mon visage et ruisseler le long de mes courbes. De mes mains, je tirai mes cheveux mouillés vers l'arrière.

Dans les vestiaires et les douches, les gloussements et les conversations continuaient de résonner de tous les côtés. Certaines personnes commentaient les entraînements tyranniques d'Amodar. D'autres discutaient de leur désir de se lancer sur des compétitions mondiales. Ou encore, certaines s'imaginaient devenir la capitaine une fois qu'elles auraient capturé la fameuse Fang Yun. Plusieurs plans avaient été échafaudés. J'espère que cette fille court aussi bien qu'elle lance le javelot, sinon...

Je coupai l'eau de la douche avant d'essorer mes cheveux. Puis, j'attrapai ma serviette que je passai tout autour de ma taille, et rejoignis à nouveau les vestiaires. Tranquillement, je marchai jusqu'à mon casier en me demandant si Serah avait elle aussi, terminé son entraînement. Espérant que son premier jour ne fut pas trop traumatisant pour elle. Il fallait que j'aille la retrouver.  
Immédiatement, j'ouvris mon casier. À ce moment-là, je découvris quelque chose qui n'avait pas du tout, mais pas du tout sa place, ici. Dissimulée parmi mes affaires personnelles, se tenait Fang. Cette dernière m'offrit un sourire contrit et gêné. Mon premier réflexe fut de refermer brutalement la portière métallique.  
Dans ma précipitation, je la claquai tellement vite et fort que le fracas résonna dans toute la pièce, imposant le silence et attirant toutes les attentions sur moi.

- Bah, quoi ? grondai-je en faisant tous les efforts du monde pour garder un air impassible.

Les filles m'étudièrent un instant, puis elles vaquèrent à nouveau à leurs discussions. Heureusement que les gens n'étaient plus surpris de mes attitudes distantes et peu sociables. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais su comment expliquer la présence de Fang parmi mes effets personnels.  
D'ailleurs, que faisait-elle là ? Je savais qu'un jour ces immenses casiers sans verrous allaient me poser un souci. Combien de fois avais-je songé à faire une pétition pour qu'on y installe des cadenas ? Comme quoi, il ne fallait jamais repousser au lendemain, ce que l'on pouvait faire immédiatement.  
Mon cœur se mit à s'accélérer furieusement face à mon embarras. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire maintenant, bon sang ? Je suppose que si elle s'était retrouvée ici, c'était certainement pour fuir les furies qu'Amodar lui avait lancées aux fesses. Mais Seigneur, de tous les casiers ici présents, pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle choisisse le mien ?  
Agacée, je frottai mon visage de ma main droite, retenant un hurlement de rage.

- Il y a un problème, Lightning ? me demanda l'une de mes camarades, ayant certainement remarqué mon désespoir.  
- Non, tout va parfaitement bien, mentis-je avec une froideur qui éloigna mon interlocutrice.

La prochaine idiote qui osera me poser une question, je lui arrache les yeux ! Et heureusement pour moi, le message semblait être passé.

.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qui me parut interminable et où j'avais dû faire croire que je voulais profiter plus longuement de la douche, les vestiaires se vidèrent enfin. Après m'être assurée que plus aucune personne ne se trouvait dans la place, j'ouvris à nouveau mon casier avec brutalité.

- Tu mériterais que je te brûle vive, menaçai-je dangereusement la fautive de mon calvaire.

Tout sourire, Fang s'éclipsa hors de sa cachette. Puis, ravie de sa liberté, elle étira ses bras et ses jambes. Cela ne devait pas être très agréable de s'enfermer dans un si petit compartiment durant une vingtaine de minutes. Enfin, elle n'avait qu'à choisir un autre endroit aussi !  
Soudain, la nouvelle se tourna vers moi et se mit à signer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ses mains se mouvaient avec une grâce envoûtante. Ne m'étant jamais intéressée à cette langue muette, j'étais complètement fascinée. Mais je ne compris pas le sens de ces gestes.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de te fatiguer, intervins-je en secouant la tête. Je ne comprends pas la moindre chose de ce que tu essaies de me communiquer.

La sourde émit un petit étouffement que je supposais être son rire. Ses yeux d'un vert si intense me scrutèrent lentement durant un moment. Et lorsqu'elle s'approcha de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de me mettre sur la défensive. Face à ma réaction, Fang leva les mains afin de me signifier qu'elle ne me voulait aucun mal. Ce n'était pas ce qui me détendit pour autant.  
Doucement, elle m'attrapa le poignet. Cela allait devenir une sale manie à ce rythme ! Puis, elle écarta mes doigts de son autre main. Avec une délicatesse qui me chatouilla presque, la sourde écrivit sur ma paume. Je fronçai des sourcils et me concentrai pour reconnaître les lettres qu'elle dessinait contre ma chair.

- Merci ? demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

Un hochement de la tête fut la seule réponse de Fang. De suite, je décidai de mettre les choses en ordre.

- Je te préviens, il n'y aura pas de prochaines fois, grommelai-je d'un air sévère. Si tu veux recommencer ton petit numéro, tu choisiras un autre casier. Pas le mien !

Ayant enfin accès à mes vêtements, je sortis mon uniforme de son placard et le déposai sur le banc. Alors que j'attrapai mes sous-vêtements, je sentis encore son regard sur moi. La chaleur me montant aux joues, je me retournai et lui intima :

- Tu peux t'en aller, tu sais ? Elles sont toutes parties.

Aucun geste, aucune réaction... Exaspérée, je m'avançai furieusement vers la voyeuse et allai la forcer à quitter les lieux. Mais dans mon mouvement brusque, ma serviette se décrocha. In extremis, je réussis à la rattraper, gardant ainsi certaines parties intimes de mon anatomie dissimulées à la vue de l'étrangère. Serrant le bout de tissu contre ma poitrine et mon bas-ventre, je ne savais plus où me mettre. Comme à mon habitude, je retournais ma gêne en colère.

- DEHORS !

Encore un étouffement, un rire sourd de la part de la nouvelle étudiante. Bien évidemment, hurler ne servait strictement à rien avec cette fille. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre !  
Plus désarçonnée que jamais, je ne savais plus comment réagir. En temps normal, ma froideur faisait fuir la plupart des gens. Et quand cela ne suffisait pas, j'usais de ma voix afin d'éloigner les derniers imprudents. Mais là, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait prendre effet sur Fang. Devais-je faire comme Lebreau ? Devais-je me mettre à frapper ?

Contre toute attente, Fang se dirigea vers la sortie. Se faufilant vers l'extérieur, elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Avec un sourire aguicheur et approbateur, elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître en refermant les vestiaires derrière elle. Bouche-bée, je restai quelques secondes à fixer bêtement la porte maintenant close.  
Seigneur, c'était l'instant le plus étrange de toute mon existence !

.

- J'ai mal partout ! gémit Serah lorsque nous descendîmes du métro. Ce Yaag Rosch doit certainement venir de l'Enfer pour nous faire un entraînement pareil !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, avec le temps, tes muscles ne te feront plus souffrir, rassurai-je en évitant de toucher le corps douloureux de ma cadette.  
- Oui, ils ne me feront plus mal... Quand je serai morte !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Malgré les plaintes de ma sœur, je pouvais lire sur son visage qu'elle avait été ravie de pratiquer du judo et de participer à une activité avec Snow. Si cela se trouvait, bientôt, j'allais devoir me tenir à carreau avec elle. Loin de là l'envie de me faire valdinguer par-dessus son épaule ou me retrouver à terre par je ne sais quelle prise.  
Après avoir traversé plusieurs pâtés de maisons, nous arrivâmes finalement devant le portail de notre petite demeure. Je vérifiai donc le courrier avant d'ouvrir la grille. Immédiatement, des aboiements vinrent nous souhaiter la bienvenue avec un enthousiasme réconfortant. Provenant du jardin, notre doberman fit le tour de la maison afin de pouvoir nous accueillir convenablement.

- Salut, mon mignon! rit Serah en caressant affectueusement le chien.

Ce dernier remua sa queue avant de se tourner vers moi. Remarquant mon cartable au sol, à mes pieds, pendant que je scrutais les lettres, il se jeta immédiatement sur mes affaires scolaires. Sans même y prêter attention, je laissai notre compagnon porter mon sac qu'il tenait dans sa gueule par la lanière.

- Merci, Odin, fis-je en traversant le portail que je refermais avec mon talon.  
- Hé, pourquoi ne m'aide-t-il jamais à porter mes affaires à moi aussi ? rouspéta jalousement ma sœur en faisant la moue.  
- Parce que tu n'es pas en train de prendre le courrier.  
- Menteuse ! Odin a toujours eu une préférence pour toi ! Heureusement que j'ai Mog, mon petit chat pour me consoler.

Je roulai des yeux tandis que Serah ouvrait la porte de notre demeure. Odin m'était fidèle, car j'étais celle qui l'avait désiré et éduqué. D'ailleurs, il m'avait fallu un temps fou avant de réussir à convaincre nos parents pour adopter un chien. Et sachant parfaitement que ma cadette aurait souhaité un compagnon tout aussi fiable pour sa personne, je lui avais offert un petit chaton. Et Dieu merci, Odin et Mog arrivaient à cohabiter. Et plutôt bien même.

Sagement, le cartable toujours dans sa gueule, mon chien attendit que Serah déverrouille le passage. Puis, quand la voie fut libre, il fonça à l'intérieur et monta les escaliers en direction de ma chambre. Ma sœur, quant à elle, se fit immédiatement accueillir par Mog qui vint se frotter à ses jambes.  
Je fermai la porte derrière moi et retirai mes chaussures. Au même moment, Odin revint de son expédition, la gueule à nouveau libre.

- C'est un brave chien, il range toujours ton cartable dans ta chambre, remarqua Serah en prenant son chat dans ses bras.  
- Normal, c'est moi qui l'ai dressé, répondis-je avec fierté.  
- Par contre, il n'arrête pas de grogner sur Snow quand il est là. Il l'a même mordu une fois, je crois.  
- C'est ce que je dis, je l'ai bien dressé.

Je reçus une frappe de la part de ma petite sœur, ce qui me fit sourire. Ce n'était pas de ma faute si mon chien ressentait mon animosité envers le blondinet. Et en brave ami, il voulait me débarrasser de ce qui m'exaspérait. Je n'allais tout de même pas réprimander un acte que j'approuvais à cent pour cent tout de même.  
Et avant que je n'oublie, je tendis une lettre à Serah. Cette dernière haussa des sourcils, interloquée et curieuse.

- Une lettre de la part de nos parents, expliquai-je simplement. Je sais que tu aimes bien être la première à les lire.

Toute excitée, ma sœur déposa son chat à terre avant de m'arracher le courrier des mains. Elle regarda l'enveloppe comme si elle renfermait les plus beaux trésors du monde. Je caressai mon fidèle compagnon tout en admirant avec tendresse l'émerveillement de ma cadette. Son bonheur faisait facilement le mien.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont où cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la lettre avec beaucoup de délicatesse et d'impatience. Dans des grottes inconnues du mont Everest ? Dans les fins fonds de la faune sauvage d'Amazonie ?  
- Ça serait tout aussi bien qu'ils se souviennent d'avoir deux filles et qu'ils reviennent de temps en temps à la maison, grommelai-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
- Ils fouillent des temples mayas. Que c'est excitant !

N'étant pas du tout à l'écoute, je soupirai. Traversant la pièce, j'ouvris le réfrigérateur et me sortis une petite bouteille de jus de fruits. Puis, je pris deux verres dans le placard, que je remplis. Je bus tout d'abord ma boisson en toute tranquillité. Ce rafraîchissement plein de vitamines me fit le plus grand bien.  
Soudain, je sentis des picotements au niveau de mon mollet gauche. Scrutant l'origine de cette petite douleur, je découvris le chat de Serah qui me donnait des coups de patte afin de me réclamer des câlins. Je relevai les sourcils et lui dis :

- Je crois que tu te trompes de maîtresse, mon petit Mog.

Ce dernier émit un miaulement parfaitement adorable. Ce n'était pas que je ne l'appréciais pas, au contraire, mais j'avais une préférence pour les chiens. Rapidement, Odin pénétra dans la cuisine avant de prendre délicatement le petit brigand dans sa gueule. Le voyou se laissa docilement emporter vers le salon. Je posai donc mon verre vide et attrapai le second avant de suivre les deux bêtes.

Serah était assise sur le canapé et dévorait goulûment la lettre de nos parents. Ces derniers, ayant un goût prononcé pour l'exploration et la découverte, ne cessaient de voyager dans tous les coins du globe terrestre. Pendant que lesdits adultes s'amusaient comme des petits fous dans des trous perdus de je ne sais quel pays, j'avais endossé la responsabilité de veiller sur Serah. Dès que l'occasion se présentait, nos géniteurs nous écrivaient des lettres, nous téléphonaient ou encore conversaient avec nous par le biais d'internet.  
Je déposai le verre de jus de fruits sur la table basse et annonçai :

- Bois, ça te fera du bien après tous tes exercices.

Puis, je m'assis à côté de ma sœur, jetant distraitement un œil sur le courrier.

- Alors, ils racontent quoi de nouveau ? demandai-je en m'adossant contre le canapé.  
- C'est incroyable tout ce qu'ils peuvent découvrir à chaque destination, répondit Serah sans se décrocher de sa passionnante lecture. Maman a réussi à apprivoiser un lézard géant et papa a découvert une plante encore non-répertoriée. Sinon, rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Ils nous embrassent et nous disent qu'on leur manque.

En bref, la routine. Je me relevai d'un bond et étirai mes bras. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils se rappelleront ce que le terme de « parents » signifie. En attendant, j'allais aller me reposer après cette longue journée.

- Et n'oublie pas de faire tes devoirs, déclarai-je d'une voix maternelle avant de quitter la pièce.  
- Oui, oui, répondit évasivement Serah. Et merci pour le jus de fruits.

.

Le casque sur les oreilles, je me laissai submerger par la musique. Couchée sur mon lit, je me reposais en toute quiétude, en m'envolant dans un univers de rythmes et de paroles. Non loin de moi, Odin était couché sur un énorme coussin lui étant dédié. Mon fidèle gardien veillait à ce que ma relaxation se fasse sans encombre, sans aucun dérangement.  
La chanson envahit mon esprit en la berçant dans un monde coloré de notes délicates. Le chant s'ajoutait à toute cette symphonie avec volupté et concordance. Les mots exprimaient ce que les instruments étaient incapables d'expliquer, ayant comme unique pouvoir celui de prodiguer les émotions. Cet orchestre de sons mélodieux m'emporta à danser mentalement dans leur harmonie.  
Tout était si beau dans la musique. Irrémédiablement, mes pensées convergèrent vers la personne qui venait de croiser la ligne de son existence avec la mienne, Fang. Comment était donc son univers sans chant, sans paroles et sans rythme ? Comment voyait-elle les choses sans leur chanson qui leur était propre ?  
Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'assoupis petit à petit. Le sourire de la nouvelle fut la dernière image que je vis avant de me faire attirer dans les bras de Morphée.

.

- Je vous conseille de garder précieusement cette formule dans vos petits crânes d'étudiant, suggéra le professeur Katzroy d'un ton paternel.

Mon enseignant de physique s'appelait Sazh Katzroy. Son étrange nom m'avait toujours intriguée. Quelle était donc l'origine de cet homme de peau noire et à la coupe afro ? Père célibataire, il élevait seul son fils d'à peine quelques années. Il avait un air plutôt sympathique pour une personne qui parlait le charabia durant ses cours. Mais il y avait une chose en particulier que j'appréciais chez ce professeur.

- Monsieur Villiers ! hurla Katzroy en lançant une craie sur la tête de sa victime.

Snow se prit le projectile en plein milieu du front. Surpris, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba de sa chaise. Vu l'immensité de ses muscles, la chute avait été tout sauf gracieuse.  
Assise au fond de la classe, je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ce cher professeur de physique aimait souvent remettre ses étudiants à leur place. Et pas de la plus douce des manières. Dommage pour le blondinet qui aimait toujours se la couler tranquille durant les heures de cours.

- Hé, je ne dormais pas, rétorqua Snow d'un air outré alors qu'il se rasseyait correctement.  
- Vous avez de la bave sur le coin de votre bouche, Blanche-Neige, railla Sazh qui reprit ses exercices sur le tableau.

Alors que le dormeur s'essuyait la bouche, la classe se mit à rire en écho. Mais tout le monde se tut lorsque la porte s'ouvrit subitement. Un homme en costume marron pénétra lentement dans la pièce. Des cheveux correctement tirés vers l'arrière, une barbe naissante tout le long de sa mâchoire et une carrure droite qui inspirait le respect. Immédiatement, tous les élèves se levèrent en reconnaissant Bartholomew Estheim, le directeur de cet établissement.  
Face à notre salut collectif, le père de Hope nous sourit chaleureusement et il se plaça aux côtés de l'enseignant de physique. Gentiment, Sazh interrompit ses activités et se tourna vers son supérieur.

- Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur, déclara-t-il poliment. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite aujourd'hui ?  
- Une nouvelle élève, répondit simplement Bartholomew qui fit signe à une personne dans le couloir de le rejoindre.

Sous les regards curieux des étudiants, Fang pénétra dans la pièce. Loin d'être mal à l'aise devant tant d'attention, elle se tint près du directeur, les yeux focalisés sur lui ou plutôt, sur sa bouche. Quelques chuchotements se marmonnèrent ici et là, mais le directeur les fit rapidement taire en levant une main. Le silence fut presque immédiat.

- Je vous présente Fang Yun qui désormais comptera parmi les élèves de notre école, débuta monsieur Estheim d'un ton solennel. Votre camarade, ici présente, est certes malentendante, mais elle reste une personne comme vous et moi. Alors, je vous prierai de lui faire un accueil chaleureux.

Puis, le directeur se tourna vers la nouvelle avec un sourire avenant :

- J'espère que votre premier jour parmi nous vous sera agréable. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez le moindre souci.

La jeune fille acquiesça avec reconnaissance avant de se tourner devant la classe. Elle nous salua en courbant sa tête. Posant sa main sur l'épaule de la nouvelle afin d'attirer son attention, le professeur de physique lui annonça :

- Bienvenue parmi nous, mademoiselle Yun. Veuillez donc vous installer au fond de la classe, juste devant mademoiselle Farron. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle peut paraître hostile à première vue, mais jusqu'ici, elle n'a encore mordu personne.

Alors que la classe se mit à rire de la raillerie, je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace désapprobatrice. Je n'étais pas une personne hostile comme il le disait, juste distante. Oh et tant pis, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, tous !  
Mon enseignant me lança un sourire moqueur et désolé à la fois. Puis, il suivit le directeur dans le couloir, certainement pour discuter de la procédure à suivre lorsque l'on se retrouvait avec une élève comme Fang dans sa classe. Pendant que les deux adultes discutèrent, la nouvelle se faufila entre les rangs afin d'atteindre sa place.  
Les murmures fusèrent de tous les côtés et bien évidemment, Fang était la cible des voix basses. Le visage impassible, elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'agitation dans laquelle elle avait plongé ses camarades. Mais alors qu'elle passait devant un garçon, celui-ci se pencha après son passage en sifflant comme un animal en rut.

- Ça, c'est un joli petit cul, commenta-t-il doucement.

Soudain, dans un crissement strident de chaise, ce dernier tomba à terre, se cognant le crâne contre une table voisine par la même occasion. Stupéfait et en colère, il regarda son siège qui se trouvait un peu plus loin avant de dévisager le coupable de cette messe-basse.

- Désolé, c'est difficile de maîtriser d'aussi longues jambes que les miennes, s'excusa Snow avec désinvolture. Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois que je m'étirerais, promis.

Le sourire penaud, si énervant et si caractéristique du blond, s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Son camarade devint rouge de rage, devinant parfaitement que l'accident était intentionnel. Il se releva brutalement, bouillant intérieurement. Mais lorsqu'il voulut envoyer les représailles, le professeur Katzroy claqua la porte d'un mouvement sec. Un geste qui intimait silence et discipline.  
Frustré, l'adversaire de Snow dut se résigner à aller récupérer sa chaise et se rasseoir dans le calme.

De son côté, Fang s'était installée à sa place sans même avoir prêté le moindre intérêt à ce qui venait de se produire. S'en était-elle seulement rendu compte ? Le menton appuyé sur sa main, elle scrutait vaguement vers l'extérieur. La première pensée qui me frappa à cette vision, était que je réalisais une chose : cette fille vivait dans un monde à part, un monde qui lui était propre.  
Alors que j'étudiais son visage de profil, celle-ci tourna le regard dans ma direction. Honteuse d'avoir été prise en plein flagrant délit de voyeurisme, je baissai les yeux sur mes cahiers. Mais quelle idiote ! À tous les coups, je devais être rouge pivoine ! Bravo, Farron, après le terme « hostile », on allait utiliser « niaise » pour te désigner.

Le cours reprit donc normalement. Tout en m'interdisant de regarder en direction de la nouvelle, je tentais de suivre les explications de monsieur Katzroy. Chose bien difficile à faire lorsque l'objet de ma curiosité se trouvait juste devant moi. Je remarquai d'ailleurs que Fang ne semblait pas du tout s'intéresser à la physique. Les nuages gris et la nature morte à l'extérieur lui paraissaient certainement plus instructifs.

.

Pour aujourd'hui, le repas de midi se déroula dans une classe désertée. Accompagnée de Serah et d'un groupe d'amis, j'avais trouvé ce choix plutôt judicieux étant donné qu'en cette saison, la cafétéria était toujours pleine à craquer. Et on ne risquait pas de se sentir dépayser, car Snow et les membres du groupe Nora créaient amplement assez d'animations. Ce groupe se composait du blond, de Lebreau, de Maqui, de Yuj et de Gadot. Une sacrée troupe, si je puis me le permettre.  
Snow et Gadot, les deux gros tas de muscles, se défiaient dans un bras de fer viril. Les deux plus jeunes, Yuj et Maqui, encourageaient et hurlaient comme des excités durant la bataille. Et de côté, près de la fenêtre, Serah, Lebreau et moi-même, nous finissions nos repas tout en critiquant l'attitude primitive de ces hommes.

- Quelle bande d'idiots... marmonna l'unique femme des Nora.  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira Serah qui lança un regard désolé en direction de son petit-ami. C'est Snow qui va gagner de toute manière.  
- Ah, non, c'est Gadot !

Les deux demoiselles se toisèrent avec défi durant un bref instant, puis elles se jetèrent vers la bataille, s'ajoutant sur la liste de supporteurs. Je roulais des yeux en finissant ma canette de soda. Personnellement, je voterai pour que la table s'effondre sous le poids de ces deux mastodontes. Au moins, il n'y aurait pas de jaloux et je pourrais rire intérieurement.  
Lâchant un long soupir, mon attention se dirigea vers l'extérieur. J'avais une vue sur le portail de l'école jusqu'à l'entrée de l'établissement. Il n'y avait pas un chat dehors. Rien de bien étonnant, vu le froid qu'il faisait. Mais je me rendis compte que j'avais parlé trop vite. Plus bas, près d'un arbre, une personne y était adossée. Par sa crinière corbeaux et par son non-port de veste, je reconnus immédiatement Fang.

- Elle est toujours toute seule, commenta Serah qui s'était penchée par-dessus mon épaule.

Ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, je faillis sursauter de peur. En voyant la sévérité dans mon regard, ma cadette m'offrit un sourire désolé avant de reprendre :

- J'ai entendu dire que la nouvelle ne se laissait pas facilement approcher. Et quoi qu'on dise ou fasse, elle se contente de nous sourire avant de continuer sa route.  
- Tu n'es pas en train d'encourager ton gorille ? arguai-je en relevant un sourcil.  
- Dis plutôt que tu t'en fiches de ce que je te raconte.  
- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Simplement, je pense que la nouvelle vit dans un monde qui lui est à part.

Alors que Serah me toisait avec incompréhension, je me contentai de soupirer en guise de réponse. Moi-même, je préférai rester dans mon univers, seule et solitaire. Étant toujours entourée de monde, ma cadette ne pouvait pas réellement comprendre ce besoin de solitude. Cette attirance à se retrancher dans les murs de ses pensées, là où personne d'autre que soi n'avait sa place. Et c'était apparemment la voie qu'avait également choisie Fang.  
Ayant rangé toutes mes affaires, je m'apprêtai donc à faire ma promenade digestive habituelle. Mes amis et ma sœur ne s'étonnaient plus de me voir ainsi partir sans aucune raison, sans dire un mot. J'enfilai rapidement ma veste et après avoir tapoté l'épaule de ma cadette, je quittai la classe.

.

Le vent glacial se mit à souffler comme pour chasser les rares impudents qui osaient s'aventurer hors des murs chauffés. Mais je ne prêtais guère attention à cet avertissement et m'élançais tout de même dans la cour de l'école. Le ton grisâtre et morne du paysage était, selon certains, triste à voir. Mais je ne voyais pas les choses de la même manière.  
Pour moi, la nature s'était figée le temps de reprendre son souffle après trois longues saisons. Tout comme les êtres vivants, elle avait besoin d'un repos mérité avant de revenir en beauté au printemps prochain. Il n'y avait donc rien d'affligeant dans cet univers d'hiver, juste un répit. Cette saison si redoutée nous apprenait la patience, l'attente vers des jours fleuris. Que malgré les apparences, il y aurait toujours l'espoir que la chaleur revienne illuminer nos jours. Du courage, voilà de quoi il fallait nous armer en ce froid glacial.  
Là où les gens ne voyaient que de la tristesse, je voyais de la beauté. Et cela ne fera que croître dès les premières neiges. Je les attendais avec impatience...

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque je me rendis compte que mes pas m'avaient menée jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée. Exactement comme quand je l'avais aperçue à la fenêtre, Fang se tenait contre un arbre, l'air ailleurs. À quoi pouvait-elle bien songer ?  
Les mains dans les poches et mon nez derrière mon écharpe, je restai immobile un instant. Tout comme l'hiver, je m'étais figée, curieuse et attirée par cette étrange fille. Il aurait parfaitement pu s'écouler une heure et même deux, sans que je puisse me décrocher de ce tableau et sans que je voie le temps s'écouler.

- Je l'ai vue dans le coin !

Ce son parasitant le calme glacial me surprit et m'extirpa de ma torpeur. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi, je vis quelques camarades du club d'athlétisme. Ces derniers paraissaient aux aguets et très excités. Leur regard scrutait les alentours, telles des hyènes à la recherche d'une carcasse dissimulée à dérober. Ces trois élèves étaient des secondes et vu leur entrain, je supposais que l'offre alléchante d'Amodar les avait ferrés.

- Elle ne doit pas être bien loin, je l'ai vue par la fenêtre, reprit l'une des filles du groupe, certaine de ses propos.  
- Alors, dépêchons-nous de la trouver avant qu'elle ne nous file entre les doigts comme hier, ajouta son camarade qui lança la marche.

Et c'était reparti pour la chasse à l'homme. Amodar devrait peut-être revoir ses stratégies de recrutement. Si c'était pour traumatiser les nouvelles recrues, il avait touché le gros lot.  
D'un pas rapide et déterminé, je m'avançai vers la cible du club d'athlétisme sans me faire remarquer par mes camarades. Ces derniers se rapprochèrent également dans ma direction, je n'avais plus vraiment de temps à perdre.

Alors que Fang me dévisageait étrangement lorsque j'entrais dans son champ de vision, je plaquai l'index sur mes lèvres avant de lui attraper la manche de sa chemise. Puis, je la tirai de l'autre côté de l'arbre, vers les buissons sans la moindre délicatesse.  
Je priai pour que les jeunes n'aient pas entendu notre déplacement. Grâce à leur bruyante conversation, je n'avais aucun mal à localiser leur emplacement. Lentement, la petite troupe d'étudiants traça son chemin et s'éloigna de nous. Une fois au loin, ce fut à cet instant que je me rendis compte que mon cœur palpitait comme un fou. Alors que je tentai de reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration, mon regard croisa les iris sauvages de la forêt.

Avec le sourire qu'elle offrait gracieusement à chaque individu, elle me toisait avec amusement et incompréhension. Immédiatement, je me sentis mal à l'aise, ne comprenant pas réellement moi-même ma réaction. Plus étrange encore, mon attention se portait aussi en partie sur sa cravate mal faite dont le nœud pendait bien trop bas en dessous du col.

- Ils faisaient partie du club d'athlétisme, expliquai-je en espérant que Fang pouvait bel et bien lire sur les lèvres. Et ils étaient à ta recherche.

Intriguée, la noiraude leva légèrement la tête pour regarder le petit groupe au loin. Puis, ses yeux indéchiffrables reposèrent à nouveau sur ma personne. Mon instinct me hurlait de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. J'étais comme face à une panthère noire prête à rabattre son piège sur sa proie. Pétrifiée... Ciel, j'étais complètement pétrifiée pour une raison que j'ignorais totalement. Et pourtant, je n'avais rien fait de mal. J'avais juste...  
La main de Fang se posa contre ma joue, provoquant un sursaut imperceptible de ma part. Contre toute attente, le contact ne fut pas froid, mais très chaud. J'aurais presque pu croire que ma peau brûlait tant le contraste de température était flagrant. Mon esprit divagua alors que je faisais tous les efforts du monde pour rester concentrée. Sa main était d'une douceur étonnante. Et son regard...  
Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres qu'elle rapprocha dangereusement de moi. Enfuis-toi ! me hurlait ma conscience qui s'alarmait d'un danger imminent. Mais je ne pus. Mon corps ne répondait guère aux signaux d'urgences. Je n'étais plus maître de moi-même.  
Délicatement, Fang déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Et sans la moindre logique, je me délectais de chaque seconde durant cet échange.

Revenant enfin à mes esprits, je me reculai légèrement en dévisageant sévèrement la nouvelle étudiante. Je fronçais mes sourcils afin de m'aider à empêcher mon rougissement qui bataillait pour se dévoiler à la surface. Et comme pour m'armer de courage, je serrais mes poings avec nervosité.

- Un merci aurait suffi, tu sais ? déclarai-je d'un ton glacial qu'elle ne pouvait entendre.

L'amusement qui se dessinait sur le visage de Fang, me tapa encore plus sur les nerfs. Mais ce qui alimentait encore plus ma rage était la sensation de chaleur, que je ressentais toujours sur ma joue gauche, là où s'était trouvée sa main un peu plus tôt. Et l'étrange picotement de l'autre côté où avait eu lieu ce contact dérangeant. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas déposer mes doigts à ces endroits.  
Mais ce qui me turlupinait le plus était de savoir la raison d'un tel geste. Était-ce tout comme pendant la dispute avec Ben, une manière de s'exprimer physiquement ? Ou alors, cet acte avait-il un tout autre sens qui était hors contexte avec la surdité de Fang ? À ce rythme, j'allais avoir une migraine.

- Fang ! cria une personne juste derrière moi.

Mais tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour me surprendre aujourd'hui ou quoi ?  
Je me retrouvai afin de dévisager la nouvelle arrivante. Essoufflée, une jeune fille se tenait les genoux, tentant en vain de reprendre son souffle. Sa chevelure rousse était coiffée en deux petites couettes ondulées qui paraissaient indomptables. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête dans notre direction, je ne pus que constater la sculpture pure et innocente de ses traits. Un véritable visage d'ange, exactement comme Serah.  
D'un sourire enfantin, elle nous salua brièvement de la main avant de se redresser. Puis, posant les poings sur ses hanches, son visage changea littéralement vers une sévérité peu crédible. Et certainement d'une voix qu'elle voulait menaçante, elle grogna :

- Fang, tu sais que je t'ai cherchée partout ?

La nouvelle se mit à signer de manière toujours aussi gracieuse et intrigante. La rouquine étudia consciencieusement les mouvements en hochant de temps à autre de la tête. Une fois le message terminé, elle haussa des épaules et soupira :

- Tu es sortie prendre l'air et le club d'athlétisme t'es tombé dessus, mais elle t'a sauvée la mise, c'est ça ?

Fang acquiesça en guise de réponse. Pendant ce temps, je restais abasourdie d'apprendre que quelques mouvements de mains avaient pu expliquer aussi rapidement la situation. Puis, l'arrivante se tourna vers moi comme se souvenant de ma présence.

- Tu es la sœur de Serah, non ? déclara-t-elle joyeusement. Je suis dans la même classe qu'elle. Vanille Dia, enchantée !  
- Claire Farron, je suis bien la sœur de Serah, répondis-je simplement.

Haussant légèrement les sourcils, Fang parut intriguée. Immédiatement, elle s'empressa de faire passer un message à son amie qui attendit bien patiemment de tout saisir avant de répondre.

- L-i-g-h-t-n-i-n-g, articula lentement Vanille en suivant les signes à la parole. C'est le surnom que l'école lui donne pour sa rapidité en sprint.

Apparemment, rares étaient les personnes qui ne connaissaient pas mon surnom dans cet établissement. Ma médaille d'argent lors de ma première année de compétition avait rapidement fait le tour du bahut. Très vite, ma réputation et ma cote de popularité avaient atteint des sommets. Une chose dont je me serais bien passée, personnellement.  
Je remarquais donc que lorsque Vanille communiquait avec Fang, elle accompagnait toujours ses mots avec des gestes de la langue des signes. Que lisait la sourde au final ? Les lèvres ou les mains ? Je me rendis également compte qu'étrangement, les mouvements de la rouquine étaient moins fluides et moins gracieux que ceux de la sourde.  
Puis, soudain, les deux demoiselles se tournèrent dans ma direction. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me tendre imperceptiblement. Qu'est-ce que j'avais raté ?

- Fang dit qu'elle comprend d'où te vient ce surnom, expliqua la rousse en me souriant. Elle te complimente sur tes performances de courses.  
- Elle n'a rien à m'envier, rétorquai-je en me tournant vers Fang. Ton lancer de javelot était parfait. C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne rejoignes pas notre club.

J'attendis sagement que mon interprète improvisé saisisse le message de la noiraude. Cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, car je pouvais profiter de ce bref instant pour observer les « paroles » de Fang. Encore et toujours, je restais fascinée par ce dialecte physique.

- Elle demande si tu comptes la poursuivre comme tes petits camarades, railla Vanille avec une gaieté qui réchauffait le cœur.  
- Je sais à quel point cela est désagréable lorsque les gens tentent de nous forcer la main, rétorquai-je avec compassion et exaspération avant de regarder ma montre. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais les cours vont reprendre alors...  
- Tu es dans la classe de Fang, non ?

Oh non, je connaissais déjà ce qui allait s'en suivre. Avais-je une tête de guide ? Vanille connaissait ma réputation en tant que coureuse, mais savait-elle également celle qui me qualifiait de répulsif humain ? Et je suppose que fuir n'était pas une option envisageable, bien que très tentante.  
Je roulais des yeux, mais retins tout de même un râle qui aurait été bien peu poli de ma part. Haussant les épaules, je fis signe à Fang de me suivre et sans même attendre sa réponse, je débutai la marche. Cette dernière salua rapidement son amie et me rattrapa.  
Intérieurement, la relation qui liait ces deux étudiantes m'intriguait. Mais je n'étais pas le genre de personne qui aimait poser des questions et encore moins, se mêler de la vie d'autrui. De toute manière, Vanille se trouvait dans la même classe que Serah. Et mon petit doigt me disait que l'information arriverait très vite à mon oreille, sans même que je n'aie à demander quoi que ce soit.

.

Sans échanger le moindre mot, nous arrivâmes devant la salle de classe. Une fois face à la porte, je me tournai vers la nouvelle pour lui annoncer que nous étions à destination. À peine m'étais-je orientée dans sa direction que Fang se pencha encore dangereusement dans ma direction. Mais cette fois-ci, j'étais déterminée à m'esquiver. Cependant, contre toute attente, cette dernière attrapa ma main et tout comme dans le vestiaire, elle y écrivit un bref mot : merci.  
Le cœur en chamade, je relevai les yeux vers la noiraude, surprise. Je ressentais une étrange sensation au fond de ma poitrine. Ce n'était tout de même pas de la déception, si ?

Alors que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, Fang me fit un clin d'œil malicieux avant de se redresser. Puis, m'offrant un dernier sourire charmeur, elle pénétra dans la classe. Bouche-bée, je la regardais bêtement faire sans pouvoir répliquer le moindre son.  
Ravalant ma salive, je pris quelques grandes inspirations pour calmer les palpitations de mon cœur. Une fois à même de paraître impassible, j'entrais à mon tour dans la salle de cours. Non sans éviter le regard de la noiraude lorsque je passais devant sa table qui se situait juste devant la mienne. Mais mon intuition me disait que cette fille était parfaitement consciente de mon petit manège. Pire encore, elle s'en délectait avec beaucoup de plaisir.

M'asseyant à ma place, je remerciai toutefois le Seigneur de me retrouver dans le dos de Fang. Au moins, de cette manière, elle ne pouvait ni me voir, ni me narguer. Je faillis me mordre la langue d'avoir pensé trop vite lorsque je la vis tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Sans vraiment s'en cacher, de son profil, elle me jetait des œillades railleuses et provocatrices.  
J'émis un grognement de gorge tout en sortant mon livre de mathématique qui après un terrible constat, était bien trop petit pour me dissimuler derrière lui. L'après-midi allait être long...

.

La bibliothèque était souvent considérée comme un lieu de havre et de paix. Ici, dans ce lycée, c'était toute autre chose. On avait plutôt tendance à entendre la jeune bibliothécaire mâcher assez bruyamment son chewing-gum, des portables biper ou vibrer par-ci et par-là, ou encore des demoiselles pinaillant et radotant en se croyant discrètes.  
Rapidement, je traçai ma route à travers les rayons. De toute manière, je savais déjà ce quoi j'étais venue chercher. Sur l'étagère des romans historiques, mon doigt glissa sur les vieilles reliures de ces livres. Puis, je m'arrêtai finalement sur mon objet de quête : _La Pierre et le Sabre_ de Yoshikawa Eiji.  
Ce bouquin relatant la vie de Musashi Miyamoto de manière romanesque était l'une de mes œuvres littéraires préférées. Peut-être bien pour le côté historique et descriptif du Japon ou encore, pour la justesse de l'écriture. Toutefois, je devais avouer que les trépignantes aventures de ce célèbre samouraï ne me laissaient pas de marbre. Je devrais peut-être un jour me décider à m'acheter toute la collection au lieu d'emprunter ces livres à moitié mourants ici.

Quittant le rayon des romans historiques, je me dirigeais vers celui qui contenait des hérésies et des niaiseries écœurantes, les romans à « l'eau de rose ». Que personne ne se méprenne sur mes intentions, je venais chercher de la lecture pour Serah !  
Marchant de la manière la plus calme et la plus rapide que possible, je me faufilai devant la bibliothèque remplie d'amour doucereux. Sans vraiment regarder, comme ayant peur que cela ne crève mes yeux, j'attrapai un livre au hasard. Tout en espérant que ma cadette n'avait pas encore lu celui-ci, je me glissai rapidement dans un autre rayon. Et de toute manière, elle n'avait qu'à venir choisir elle-même.

Lâchant un long soupir, je relevai les yeux et découvris que je me trouvais dans la catégorie des langues. Cette coïncidence réveilla ma curiosité et je me mis à scruter les étagères avec minutie jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un ouvrage concernant la langue des signes. J'hésitai un instant, pas trop certaine de ce que je désirais réellement. Me mordant les lèvres, je me demandais ce que je recherchais précisément en me tournant vers une telle documentation. Et puis zut ! J'attrapai le livre et me dirigeai vers le guichet.  
La bibliothécaire, toujours avec son chewing-gum, passa mes livres dans le scanner un à un. Le son de sa mastication irritait indéniablement mes oreilles. Ne pouvait-elle pas mâcher la bouche fermée ? J'avais une irrépréhensible envie de l'empoigner par ses cheveux blonds et l'obliger à cracher ce qu'elle mastiquait depuis je ne sais combien de temps.  
Soudain, elle leva le regard dans ma direction alors qu'elle tamponnait le livre de Serah.

- Encore pour votre jeune sœur, je suppose, déclara-t-elle ironiquement.  
- Exactement, crachai-je d'un ton acerbe en sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne me croyait pas.

N'était-elle pas censée ne pas juger les gens sur leur ouvrage ? Cette femme se riait presque ouvertement de moi. Heureusement qu'il y avait secret littéraire et qu'elle n'avait en aucun cas, le droit de divulguer ce que je louais ici. Enfin, théoriquement... Serah, tu me revaudras ça !  
D'un sourire menaçant qui révélait amplement mon agacement, je récupérai mes trois ouvrages que je rangeai immédiatement dans mon cartable. Puis, échangeant un regard assassin avec la bibliothécaire, je quittai cet enfer de faux silence.

.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas d'entraînement avec le club, mais le terrain de sport restait toutefois ouvert pour les quelques pratiquants chevronnés. Et pourtant, rares étaient les membres de l'athlétisme à vouloir faire des heures supplémentaires, surtout pas en hiver. C'était l'occasion rêvée !  
J'arrivais devant la sortie du bâtiment des collégiens. Et sans grande surprise, je savais parfaitement que Hope allait être l'un des derniers à en sortir. Président de sa classe, il avait certaines tâches à accomplir avant de pouvoir quitter l'établissement, ce qui m'avait amplement laissé le temps de faire mon excursion à la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt.  
Lorsqu'il me vit arriver, une grimace déforma son visage d'ange, ayant anticipé mes intentions. Mais sans lui laisser le temps de se défiler, je passai mon bras par-dessus ses épaules, autour de son cou plus précisément. Resserrant légèrement mon étau, je déclarai :

- Bonjour, Hope. Dis-moi, as-tu quelque chose de prévu après les cours ?  
- C'est-à-dire que... bégaya le jeune garçon qui n'arriva pas à improviser une fausse excuse.  
- Et bien c'est parfait, car tu as ton premier entraînement qui t'attend.  
- Là, tout de suite ? Mais...

Je resserrai encore plus ma prise autour de son cou et lui offris un sourire peu rassurant. Tout le corps du jeune garçon se tendit comme la corde d'un arc.

- Oui, Madame, répondit-il immédiatement avec un faible rire nerveux.  
- C'est ce que je voulais entendre, ajoutai-je en le tirant vers le terrain de sport.

.

Dans ma tenue de sport, j'attendis patiemment que Hope arrive sur la piste. Mal à l'aise, ce dernier ne cessait de regarder tout autour de lui afin de vérifier que personne ne nous observait. Une main sur la hanche, je roulai des yeux et me dis que sa timidité en était presque maladive.

- Allez, échauffement, mon garçon, annonçai-je en lui désignant le terrain de la tête.  
- Es-tu vraiment certaine que c'est une bonne...  
- Vas-y ou je te botte le cul pour te faire avancer !

Sachant parfaitement que je ne faisais jamais de menaces en l'air, Hope se décida à aller faire quelques tours de terrain afin de chauffer son corps. Mais ses pas étaient mous, peu assurés. À ce rythme, il deviendra un glaçon. Sans plus attendre, je l'accompagnais durant son échauffement. Avec ma présence à ses côtés et ma participation à son exercice, le petit blond se sentait moins seul et donc, moins gêné. Il y avait encore du travail avant que ce petit devienne l'homme affirmé qu'était son père.

Après une vingtaine de minutes d'exercices afin de mettre nos corps en condition, je laissai le débutant reprendre son souffle.

- Que choisis-tu comme discipline alors ? demandai-je en tendant une bouteille d'eau à Hope. Sprint, endurance, relais, course de haies ? À moins que tu ne veuilles jouer dans la catégorie des sauts ou des lancers ?  
- Je préfère la course, me répondit Hope qui but une gorgée rafraîchissante. Et j'aimerais me lancer dans le même domaine que le tien.

Un sourire se figea au coin de ma bouche et je repris :

- J'ai du souci à me faire alors. Mais crois-moi, je ne céderai pas la couronne aussi facilement.  
- Je compte bien la décrocher à la loyale et non par la pitié, rétorqua fièrement Hope qui s'empressa avec une motivation agréable à constater, de se mettre sur la ligne de départ.

Je me munissais donc de mon chronomètre et rejoignis le garçon vers la piste. Nourrissant de grands espoirs en ses compétences, j'attendais énormément de sa part. Et plus que tout, je voulais qu'il me surprenne ainsi que tout le reste du club.

Après une demi-heure d'acharnement sans repos, j'arrêtai le chronomètre et constatai avec satisfaction un temps très prometteur. Hope possédait un potentiel fou en tant que coureur. Il avait néanmoins à apprendre et habituer son corps à cet exercice intense et court, durant lequel il devait donner son maximum. Un diamant brut, voilà ce qui le représentait parfaitement. Il ne restait plus qu'à le peaufiner et lui offrir une forme spectaculaire.

- C'était parfait, continue comme ça, déclarai-je en tapotant fièrement l'épaule du garçon. On fait une pause, OK ?  
- D'accord, répondit faiblement Hope, complètement à bout de souffle.

Il se jeta sur sa bouteille d'eau comme un rescapé ayant survécu à un désert ardent. Tout en l'observant, je songeai réellement à aller toucher un mot à Amodar. Cette graine de champion ne pouvait germer que si l'on se décidait à la planter. Mais bien sûr, je ne me permettrais pas d'agir sans le consentement de Hope.  
Alors que j'étirais mes muscles qui commençaient à s'endolorir à cause du froid, je remarquai qu'une spectatrice nous observait sur le côté du terrain, assise dans l'herbe. Trop obnubilés par notre entraînement, Hope et moi n'avions guère remarqué cette personne. Depuis combien de temps Fang nous observait-elle ? Surtout que cela faisait un moment que les cours étaient terminés désormais.  
Remarquant qu'elle avait toute mon attention, la nouvelle me sourit et me fit un signe de la main. Mais c'était qu'elle se moquait ouvertement de moi, celle-là !

- Je reviens, annonçai-je à Hope avant de me diriger vers notre spectatrice.

Rapidement, je rejoignais Fang qui, toujours sans bouger, m'observait arriver avec son éternel amusement. Cette fille se riait-elle vraiment de tout ?  
Alors que le vent glacial soufflait des plus belles, je me mis à frissonner rien qu'en étudiant les vêtements de la noiraude. Jupe et chemise... Comment pouvait-elle survivre à un froid pareil avec aussi peu de tissus sur le dos ? Cette étudiante dépassait l'entendement. Moi-même, je serrais mes bras autour de ma taille afin de conserver le peu de chaleur qu'il me restait.

- Tu vas attraper la mort dans cette tenue, tu sais ? grommelai-je alors que mes dents menaçaient de claquer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je te pose la question alors que même si tu me répondais, je ne comprendrais pas ?

Mon interlocutrice haussa les épaules de manière théâtrale. Face à sa moquerie évidente, je ne pus réprimander un rictus railleur. Je détournai mon regard d'elle et secouai la tête, décontenancée. Cette fille était bien plus que mystérieuse, elle était incompréhensible !  
Exaspérée, je retirai mon écharpe rouge. Le froid contre ma peau se fit immédiatement sentir, mais je ne m'en souciais guère. Puis, m'avançant vers Fang, je passais le tissu chaud autour de son cou en faisant un tour avec.

- Tu me donnes froid à t'habiller ainsi, expliquai-je avec sévérité.

Les yeux ronds, la nouvelle étudiante parut surprise par ma réaction et par mon geste. Elle baissa le regard, étudiant minutieusement mon écharpe qu'elle caressa du bout de ses doigts. Durant un instant, je crus même la voir en humer le parfum, mon odeur. Mais je ne pus confirmer mon observation, car l'air rieur me dévisagea à nouveau, me déconcertant.  
Fouillant dans une poche de sa jupe, Fang sortit un petit bout de papier qu'elle déplia avant de me le montrer. D'une écriture fluide et simple, je pouvais y lire un mot qui me devenait de plus en plus familier : merci.

- Tu adores te moquer de moi à ce que je vois, constatai-je en réprimant mon désir de mettre le petit mot en miette avant de reprendre d'un ton semi-amusé. Si tu veux, la prochaine fois, je t'apporterai une ardoise.

Son unique réponse fut bien évidemment son rictus charmeur que je commençais à connaître par cœur. Secouant la tête, je levai mes mains en l'air avant de retourner auprès de Hope. J'avais mieux à faire que de parler à un sourire, aussi beau soit-il.

.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, épuisée de ma journée, je partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Mais à peine avais-je fermé la porte que j'entendis des grattements de l'autre côté. Je ris doucement avant de rouvrir :

- Excuse-moi, Odin.

Mon compagnon fit mine de ne pas s'offenser de mon oubli et se faufila jusqu'à sa couche. Posant mon cartable sur mon bureau, je sortis mes affaires. Je repoussai le livre à « l'eau de rose » de Serah sur le coin de la table comme si c'était un spécimen contagieux. Puis, mon attention s'arrêta sur le second ouvrage que je tenais entre mes mains : la langue des signes.  
Irrémédiablement, ma curiosité fut la plus forte et je me décidai à allumer mon ordinateur portable. Dans le mouvement, j'attrapai une télécommande et allumai aussitôt ma chaîne Hifi qui démarra une douce mélodie. Après avoir réglé le volume du son, mon regard se tourna vers mon écran informatique.

Alors que je me laissai envoûter et apaiser par la musique, j'ouvris internet et tapais quelques mots dans le moteur de recherche. En quelques secondes, des dizaines de sites s'affichèrent sur ma page. Une information me percuta de plein fouet et je fronçai des sourcils, stupéfaite.  
Contrairement à la croyance populaire, la langue des signes n'était pas universelle, loin de là. Tout comme les langues orales, elle divergeait selon les pays et les coutumes. Mais qui était l'imbécile qui avait fait courir une telle rumeur ?  
Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte. Par pur réflexe, je refermai ma page de recherche et me tournai vers l'entrée de la pièce.

- Oui ? demandai-je.

Serah ouvrit la porte et entra dans ma chambre. Sans la moindre gêne, elle s'élança sur mon lit avant de s'y installer en tailleur. Je tournoyai sur ma chaise de bureau afin de lui faire face, les bras croisés. Puis, me rappelant de la chose qui se trouvait sur mon bureau, j'attrapai le livre de romance que je lançai immédiatement à ma cadette.

- La prochaine fois, tu iras t'en chercher toi-même, avertis-je sévèrement. Il est hors de question que je continue de participer à ce genre de trafic illicite.  
- T'es dure, marmonna Serah d'une moue boudeuse. Ces livres-là vendent du rêve et de la beauté. Ce n'est qu'en les lisant que l'on se sent transporter par l'amour et que...  
- Seigneur, je sens mon déjeuner remonter...  
- Ça va, j'ai compris ! Cœur de glace, va !

Ma sœur me tira la langue, ce qui m'amusa intérieurement. Quoi qu'elle en dise, je ne pensais pas pouvoir la considérer autrement qu'à une gamine. Le jour où elle clamera haut et fort son indépendance, je crois que je n'y survivrais pas.

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas venue me voir pour que je critique tes goûts littéraires, repris-je d'un air narquois. Allez, parle !  
- Exactement, je suis venue de conter mon fabuleux après-midi, déclara Serah en prenant une voix magistrale et qui attrapa un oreiller qu'elle serra dans ses bras.  
- Et qu'est-ce que notre grande Seigneurie a fait de son après-midi que je la jalouse hardiment ?  
- J'ai été faire les boutiques avec Noel.  
- Aïe, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en remettre.

Un oreiller arriva dangereusement dans ma direction, mais je réussis tout de même à l'intercepter sans encombre. Je levai les mains afin de rendre les armes, tenant bien trop à la vie pour finir sous une avalanche de coussins et de peluches. Satisfaite, Serah se mit à me raconter son instant shopping de la journée avec ce fameux Noel.

Noel était un camarade de classe et ami d'enfance de ma sœur. Tous deux s'entendaient comme larron en foire. Ils étaient terriblement proches tous les deux, et ce, depuis leur plus jeune âge. D'ailleurs, je m'étonnais sur le laxisme de Snow qui ne bronchait pas d'un poil face à cette relation que je qualifiais instinctivement de fusionnelle.  
J'avais fait part à Serah de mon avis sur sa relation avec son ami d'enfance, mais cette dernière réfutait catégoriquement mes théories. Cependant, je savais parfaitement ce que je voyais et je connaissais ma cadette mieux que quiconque sur cette terre. Un jour, elle aura à choisir entre le blondinet ou le brun.  
Surtout que plus le temps passait, plus Noel prenait de l'assurance et de la maturité. Il arrivera bien à un moment donné que celui-ci se déclare à Serah. Et à ce moment-là, je n'aimerais sérieusement pas être à sa place.

- Oh, sinon, Vanille m'a dit qu'elle t'avait rencontrée aujourd'hui, continua Serah. Et tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai appris !  
- Allez, surprends-moi, répondis-je avec peu d'enthousiasme.  
- Il se trouve que Fang et elle avaient habité dans le même quartier lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes. Elles se connaissent plutôt bien en fait.

D'où le fait que la rouquine savait parler la langue des signes. Soit parce qu'elle l'avait appris avec son amie, soit pour une autre raison. Mais je restais intimement conquise par la première option.

- Du coup, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait faire une sortie à quatre, elles et nous, ajouta Serah qui ne se défila pas de mon regard désapprobateur. Bah, quoi ? Elle ne connaît personne dans le bahut, ça serait sympa.  
- De toutes les personnes qui vont à cette école, pourquoi se serait moi ? grognai-je en croisant les bras.  
- Parce que tu es dans la même classe qu'elle. Et que vu que je suis dans la même que Vanille, qui sera notre interprète, le plan est parfait.  
- Si tu le dis...

Ravie, Serah bondit hors de mon lit et vint me déposer un baiser sur la joue. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit joyeusement. Mais avant de refermer, elle passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement et m'avertit d'un ton menaçant :

- Il est interdit de poser un lapin !

Je soupirai et fis signe à ma sœur de partir. Une fois celle-ci éloignée, je retournai sur mon ordinateur afin d'approfondir mes recherches. Mon esprit divaguait entre les informations qui défilaient sur mon écran et la fameuse sortie à quatre que j'allais devoir subir.

* * *

**Et nous voilà à la fin de la première partie? Cela vous a-t-il plu? Ayant déjà terminé ce one-shot, dois-je me dépêcher de poster la seconde partie? ;)**


	2. Partie 2

**Et voilà la seconde partie comme promis! Encore un merci pour les personnes qui ont la gentillesse de se donner la peine de lire et de commenter ma fiction. Cela fait plaisir et motive grandement! Au moins, cela retarde ma retraite ^^  
**

**/!\ Ce qui est en _italique_, sont des "mots" en langue des signes /!\**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

**Partie 2**

- Alors, Lightning, en forme aujourd'hui ?

Alors que j'étais en train de serrer les lacets de mes chaussures, je levai le regard sur le jeune homme qui se tenait devant moi. Possédant une beauté et un corps d'athlète que certaines qualifiaient même de divin, ce dernier était l'une des plus grandes vedettes parmi les étudiantes de cette école. Ses cheveux noirs et raides coulaient sur son visage, parfaitement dompté et sans la moindre mèche rebelle. Ses traits étaient dessinés dans une sévérité sublime, mais lorsqu'il souriait, son charme ne faisait qu'accroître et faisait fondre n'importe quelles femmes.

- Je suis toujours au meilleur de mes capacités, Cid, répondis-je en me relevant gentiment et en commençant à m'échauffer les épaules. Tu ne guettes tout de même pas un moment de faiblesse pour me prendre ma place, si ?  
- Tu as beau être rapide comme l'éclair, mais sur une longue distance, je finirais par te rattraper, rétorqua Cid avec amusement.  
- Cela reste à confirmer.

Cid Raines, l'étalon pour le sprint à longue distance, rit chaleureusement. Je savais pertinemment qu'en ce moment même, les filles se trouvant dans les parages voulaient m'arracher la tête. Parce que j'étais celle qui avait la chance de le faire rire. Étant tous deux dans le groupe de course dans le club d'athlétisme, nous avions rapidement créé une relation amicale ensemble. Une chose qui avait surpris plus d'une personne dans notre entourage sans parler des rumeurs qui nous grattaient le dos.

- Tu te sens prête pour les compétitions à venir ? reprit Cid qui échauffa ses genoux. Elles ne sont plus très loin, tu sais ? Comptes-tu participer à la course de relais cette année ? Tu sais parfaitement que ta participation serait un grand plus pour notre équipe.  
- Je verrais cela en temps voulu, déclarai-je, car je ne savais pas trop si je désirais y participer. Et bien évidemment, je suis prête pour décrocher la médaille d'or cette fois-ci.  
- Ravi de l'entendre. Mais s'il te plaît, donne-moi une réponse positive pour ta participation au relais le plus tôt possible.  
- Jeune arrogant.

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement avant de partir chacun de notre côté. Devant ma piste de sprint, je sautillai deux ou trois fois sur chaque jambe afin de me mettre en condition. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai que Hope s'entretenait avec l'entraîneur Amodar. Un petit rictus au coin, je fus satisfaite de constater que le petit collégien aille de l'avant. Peut-être n'était-il pas si loin de ressembler à son père, finalement.  
Après quelques minutes de discussion, Hope s'empressa de me rejoindre. Avec une grande satisfaction sur son visage qui trahissait sa joie, il m'annonça :

- La semaine prochaine, je ferai officiellement partie des coureurs !  
- Parfait, tu as intérêt à leur en mettre plein la vue ! menaçai-je en me mettant en position de départ.  
- Compte sur moi !

Ayant du mal à tenir en place à cause de son excitation, le collégien dut faire d'incroyables efforts pour se mettre en position et se concentrer sur son chronomètre. Il prit quelques secondes pour se ressaisir avant de lancer le signal de départ. Je démarrai comme une flèche en libérant toute l'énergie qui sommeillait en moi.

.

Alors que je sortais tranquillement des vestiaires, fraîche et propre après une bonne douche, je fus surprise de constater que Serah m'attendait à la sortie. Je grimaçai légèrement en demandant :

- Je suppose que la sortie est pour aujourd'hui ?  
- Exactement ! répondit ma sœur en hochant la tête.  
- Tu aurais pu me donner la date au lieu de me surprendre ainsi après mon entraînement.  
- C'était augmenter les risques que tu te défiles, chère sœur.

Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à connaître la seconde Farron par cœur. Voilà quelques jours qu'elle m'avait prévenue d'une sortie entre filles. Mais cette petite maligne s'était bien abstenue de m'informer le jour et l'heure précise de ce rendez-vous.  
Vaincue, je suivis docilement ma cadette. Je devais admettre l'habile stratégie de cette dernière, mais cela ne marchera qu'une fois. À la prochaine occasion, je saurais esquiver cette embuscade.  
Nous marchâmes tranquillement jusqu'au portail de l'école où Fang et Vanille nous attendaient patiemment. Après de brèves salutations, les plus jeunes du groupe prirent la tête de la marche et semblèrent être les guides de notre itinéraire à venir. Derrière elles, Fang et moi les suivions sans vraiment broncher. Et je fus même surprise de constater que cette dernière semblait être dans la même optique de joie que moi. Après tout, elle était elle aussi, une solitaire.

Après quelques minutes en métro, nous arrivâmes dans le centre-ville qui était toujours aussi animé malgré le froid ambiant. Tout en nous mêlant à la foule, nous fîmes en sorte pour ne perdre aucune d'entre nous de vue. Et lorsque je découvris la destination que l'on prenait, j'eus un terrible désir de me jeter sous les roues d'une voiture.  
Nous voilà face à un immense centre commercial. Du shopping, oh mon Dieu ! Serah voulait bel et bien ma mort, mais pas une douce ! Elle désirait me faire souffrir bien lentement et douloureusement !  
Toutes excitées, les deux plus jeunes s'élancèrent dans les boutiques. Je restai devant les portes et tournai mon regard vers Fang qui ne paraissait pas très motivée non plus. Lorsqu'elle tourna finalement les yeux dans ma direction, je fus d'humeur moqueuse :

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller sautiller comme un lapin ?

Relevant les sourcils, la noiraude me toisa un instant d'un air peu convaincu. Puis, attrapant ma main, je vis son sourire qui ne me disait vraiment rien qui vaille. Et sans crier gare, elle se mit à gambader joyeusement dans le centre commercial, me tirant avec elle dans sa joie acheteuse feinte. Alors que tout le monde nous regardait avec incompréhension et curiosité, je crus me noyer sous la honte.  
Et pourtant, ces regards ne semblaient pas perturber Fang, bien au contraire, elle s'en contrefichait complètement. Rouge pivoine, je freinai comme je pus son élan. Au bout de quelques mètres où je traînais les pieds, la nouvelle étudiante se décida finalement à interrompre sa course folle et heureuse.  
Ne sachant plus où me mettre, je cachais mon visage derrière ma main droite. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour disparaître à mille lieux sous terre ! Un trou ne serait pas du luxe pour m'y cacher à tout jamais.

Soudain, l'index de Fang me releva le menton. Écartant ma main, elle m'obligea à faire face à tous ces yeux qui nous observaient intensément. Je sentis la panique me prendre d'assaut, rapidement ensevelie sous ma colère habituelle qui masquait toujours mes émotions. Mais au même moment, la sourde scrutait les alentours avec dédain. Puis, me fixant à nouveau, elle haussa les épaules comme pour me dire que rien n'avait d'importance. Que leur jugement n'avait aucun impact sur ma personne.  
Relâchant mon menton et me rendant mon espace vital, Fang me sourit chaleureusement. Mais cette fois-ci, je perçus comme un changement sur ses lèvres. Contrairement à toujours, celui-ci me paraissait sincère et innocent. Je ne sus pas vraiment quoi en penser.

- Toi, tu ne vas pas me rendre la vie facile, hein ? commentai-je avant de partir à la recherche de ma cadette.

.

Les deux mordues du shopping avaient finalement décidé de faire une pause durant leur fièvre dépensière. Un choix que Fang et moi ne contredîmes pas du tout. Nous décidâmes donc d'aller nous installer tranquillement à un petit bistrot. Il nous fallut choisir une table possédant une grande banquette afin que les jeunes demoiselles puissent y déposer tous leurs articles de mode.

- Je suis assoiffée et complètement épuisée, déclara Serah qui regarda ce qu'offrait la carte.  
- À qui le dis-tu ! J'ai l'impression que je vais subir une perte de voix bientôt, concéda Vanille qui se pencha afin de lire la liste des boissons en même temps que sa camarde de classe.  
- Évitez de crier comme des hystériques devant des vêtements, je suis sûre que cela fera des miracles à vos gorges, commentai-je avant de recevoir des grimaces de la part des deux filles.

Pour me soutenir, Fang leva le pouce comme pour appuyer mes propos. Les réprimandes reprirent des plus belles. La noiraude et moi décidions d'éviter ce fâcheux sujet. Et heureusement, comme pour nous sauver la mise, le serveur arriva pour prendre notre commande. Chacune annonça sa boisson alors que la sourde se contenta de désigner le nom sur la carte.  
Lorsque ce dernier s'éloigna, Serah se pencha sur la table, vers la noiraude.

- Cela ne doit pas être facile tous les jours d'être sourde et muette, débuta-t-elle d'un air compatissant. Mais cela ne te pose pas trop de soucis dans la vie quotidienne ?

Fang sourit et se mit à signer. J'avais passé plusieurs jours depuis ma visite à la bibliothèque à me pencher sur cette langue. Et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, elle était bien plus complexe qu'elle n'y paraissait. Même en étant autodidacte, j'avais pas mal de difficulté à retenir tout le vocabulaire de ce dialecte. Sans parler de sa grammaire qui possédait une totale différence avec celle que l'on utilisait couramment.  
Néanmoins, je fus satisfaite de pouvoir déchiffrer quelques bribes du message. Ce n'était pas parfait certes, mais j'arrivais tout de même à en comprendre le sens. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à étudier minutieusement chacun de ses gestes.

- Elle te répond qu'elle fait avec, traduisit Vanille. Et cela l'amuse que tu la qualifies de sourde et de muette à la fois.  
- Pourquoi donc ? questionna Serah, surprise et désorientée. Mes questions doivent certainement paraître stupides, mais je ne m'y connais pas vraiment dans le domaine.  
- Non, il n'y a pas de soucis. Simplement, beaucoup de personnes ont tendance à penser qu'une personne sourde est aussi, par la même occasion, muette. Ce qui n'est pas forcément toujours le cas.  
- Fang peut parler alors ?

Ma sœur et moi, nous nous tournâmes vers la personne en question tandis que Vanille riait quant à notre réaction. L'hilarité se propagea également chez Fang. On se croirait être des enfants posant des questions bêtes à leurs parents.  
Le serveur revint avec nos commandes. Déposant chaque verre devant leur propriétaire, il laissa la note avant de nous laisser à nouveau entre filles. Je jouai distraitement avec la paille de ma boisson et repris :

- En fait, tu n'en vois pas l'intérêt.  
- Et un point pour l'aînée Farron, félicita Vanille avec enthousiasme.  
- _Tu commences... à me comprendre_, signa Fang en souriant.  
- Fang dit que tu commences enfin à la comprendre, traduisit notre jeune interprète en herbe.

Et apparemment, il n'y avait pas que la noiraude que je commençais à saisir. Intérieurement, je me sentis fière d'avoir presque pu déchiffrer le message dans sa totalité. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela restait tout de même un bon début. Satisfaite, je pris une gorgée de ma boisson.

La discussion allait bon train entre Serah et Vanille. De temps à autre, Fang et moi participions par-ci et par-là, mais la plupart du temps, nous nous contentions de les observer. Comme toujours, ma sœur était pleine d'entrain et de vie. J'étais surprise qu'elle se soit trouvée une amie forgée dans le même moule de joie qu'elle. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible.  
À elles deux, elles arrivaient à animer une conversation anodine comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret d'État, un événement extraordinaire jamais relaté. Leurs complicités et ressemblances étaient assez amusantes à regarder, et elles pouvaient certainement mettre n'importe qui de bonne humeur.

- Depuis combien de temps sors-tu avec Snow ? demanda Vanille.  
- Cela va bientôt faire quatre mois, répondit Serah en rougissant légèrement.  
- Il a l'air tellement grand et fort. Il pourrait te protéger contre vent et marée... C'est si romantique !

Inconsciemment, je me mis à tousser face à cette dernière réplique, ce qui m'attira les foudres de ma cadette. Face à son regard noir, je grimaçai légèrement avant d'offrir un innocent sourire pour me disculper de mon acte.

- Doit-on parler de tes conquêtes, sœurette ? rétorqua Serah d'un ton acerbe.  
- Oh, j'ai toujours voulu savoir qui avait bien pu faire fondre le cœur de pierre de la grande Lightning, ajouta la rouquine avec un intérêt plutôt dérangeant.  
- Cœur de pierre ? répétais-je, vexée d'une telle appellation pour ma personne.  
- J'ai plutôt tendance à l'appeler Cœur de Glace, corrigea ma sœur avec dédain.  
- Serah !

Les élèves de seconde gloussèrent face à ma réaction, ce qui m'annonçait que j'étais loin d'être sortie d'affaire. Mon regard se tourna vers Fang qui, vu son haussement d'épaules, ne me sera d'aucunes aides quelconques. J'avais deux solutions devant moi : soit j'attendais l'heure de ma condamnation, soit j'étouffais ma sœur avec son muffin. Seigneur, elle avait de la chance que je l'aime...

- Claire a déjà eu des petits amis, mais cela n'a jamais duré bien longtemps, expliqua Serah l'air rieur. Pour cause, elle finissait toujours par les faire fuir avec son sale caractère. Plus effrayante qu'elle, je crois que cela n'existe pas. D'ailleurs, c'est certainement pour cela qu'il n'y a plus vraiment beaucoup de candidats devant ta porte, sœurette.  
- Épargne-moi ta morale ! grommelai-je en croisant les bras, boudeuse.  
- Mais notre très chère Lightning a tout de même connu le grand amour !  
- Sérieusement ? hoqueta Vanille qui trépignait devant l'information. Qui c'est ? Qui c'est ?  
- Elle n'était qu'une jeune et innocente élève en première année de lycée à l'époque où elle a rencontré ce garçon en terminale. Il était très populaire, mais il avait un nom étrange comme Minus.  
- Premièrement, il s'appelait Caius, rectifiai-je sévèrement. Et deuxièmement, ce n'était pas mon grand amour !  
- Mais avec lui, tu as tout de même...  
- Serah !

J'avais crié si fort que tout le bistrot s'était tu. La clientèle ainsi que les employés s'étaient tous tournés vers nous. Le visage dissimulé derrière mes mains, je m'accoudai fortement à la table, ayant trop peur de tomber encore plus bas. J'étais tout de même la personne à qui l'on demandait son avis avant de raconter mes réalités. C'est de ma vie privée qu'on parle !

Face à ma réaction, Serah avait compris qu'elle avait été trop loin. La main sur la bouche, elle se rendit compte de sa gaffe que bien trop tard. Alors que je tentais de régulariser ma colère, j'évinçais également les images de mon premier amant de mon esprit. Penser à lui était bien l'une des dernières choses que je désirais en ce moment même.  
D'un sourire contrit, Vanille intervint en décidant de briser le silence et d'alléger l'ambiance :

- Si cela peut vous rassurer, mes relations ne sont pas plus fameuses non plus. Sans parler qu'avec nous, se tient une éternelle célibataire.  
- Impossible, coupa Serah, incrédule. Avec tout le charme que tu as Fang, je suis surprise que tu ne sois jamais sortie avec qui que ce soit !  
- Toi aussi, ça t'est inconcevable, non ? Et pourtant, madame prétend ne pas être intéressée par la vie en couple. Moi, je dis que c'est du gâchis !  
- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi !

Les deux fillettes jetèrent des regards désapprobateurs en direction de la coupable qui nuisait à ses propres chances face à l'amour. Roulant des yeux, Fang esquissa une grimace moqueuse et ne chercha même pas à répondre face aux accusations.  
Conciliante, le front posé contre ma paume gauche, j'attrapai sa main dans la mienne que je serrai avec solidarité.

- Je suis de tout cœur avec toi, soufflai-je doucement comme un soupir. Ne te laisse pas séduire par les belles paroles de ces deux harpies de l'amour.

Acceptant gracieusement mon soutien, Fang retourna sa main afin de mêler ses doigts aux miens. Puis, elle me sourit gentiment en me servant son clin d'œil habituel. Plus cela allait, plus je me demandais si cela n'était pas littéralement devenu un tic chez elle.

- Franchement, les filles, belles comme vous êtes, vous craignez, lança Serah avec exaspération.  
- La nature n'est pas si bien faite que cela finalement, rajouta Vanille, déçue.

Puis, la conversation reprit entre les deux jeunes lycéennes. Après avoir passé plus d'une vingtaine de minutes à s'acharner sur le manque d'intérêt que Fang et moi avions face à l'amour, elles parlèrent de tous autres sujets. Enfin, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.  
Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un certain temps, lorsque je voulus bouger ma main, que je me rendis compte qu'elle tenait toujours celle de Fang. Mon cœur rata un battement et l'oxygène parut me manquer. Prenant une grande inspiration, je fis tout mon possible pour calmer ma panique qui se préparait à partir au triple galop. Comment cela se faisait-il que nous ne nous soyons toujours pas lâché l'une et l'autre ? Et surtout, ma camarade se rendait-elle également compte de la situation ?

Mon esprit était aux augets. Mes réflexions tournaient à une vitesse folle dans ma tête. Que devais-je faire ? Retirer brutalement ou subtilement ma main ? Devais-je attendre qu'elle le fasse ? Après tout, c'était la sienne qui était au-dessus de la mienne. Comment ai-je fait pour me retrouver dans une pareille situation ? Le seul point positif de l'histoire était que les deux plus jeunes lycéennes ne semblèrent pas avoir remarqué ce petit détail. Et un point pour le radotage inutile !

- C'est dégoûtant... murmura une personne à la table juste derrière moi.

Sans même me retourner, je pouvais sentir le regard des personnes dans mon dos me transpercer. Il ne fallait pas être très futée pour deviner que cette remarque nous était destinée. Sous le coup de la honte et de la colère, ma main fut secouée d'un léger spasme nerveux. Et à ma grande surprise, Fang referma l'étreinte de sa poigne avec force et assurance. Cet étrange geste me calma subitement comme si cette dernière avait senti ma nervosité.  
Puis, la sourde retira sa main, me laissant complètement perplexe et désorientée par son comportement. Mais faisant mine de ne rien avoir remarqué, je me retirai discrètement sans jeter le moindre regard à ma voisine. J'avais beau tenter de me concentrer sur la conversation de Serah et Vanille, les battements de mon cœur affolé assourdissaient mes oreilles.

Même hors du bistrot, les deux jeunes n'arrêtaient toujours pas de pinailler. N'étaient-elles jamais à court de sujets ? De mon côté, je levai les yeux vers un haut building où trônait une immense horloge. Il commençait à se faire tard et la nuit ne tarderait certainement pas à tomber.  
Le vent d'hiver me caressa la nuque, me faisant frissonner de froid. Recroquevillant légèrement mon cou, je tentai en vain de protéger ma chair dénudée. C'était un temps à rester devant sa cheminée, bien au chaud. Immédiatement, par pur réflexe, je glissai mes mains dans ma veste comme si cela allait m'aider à réchauffer tout mon corps.  
Lorsque soudain, un voile rouge passa rapidement devant mon champ de vision. Avant même que je ne réalise ce qui se produisait, on m'avait passé une écharpe autour du cou. Hâtivement, je me retournai afin de dévisager Fang. Cette dernière profita de mon mouvement pour nouer correctement le tissu afin de protéger ma gorge.  
Tenant toujours les deux pointes de ce qui était mon écharpe, la noiraude plongea son regard dans le mien. Le vacarme ambiant de l'urbanisation parut s'éloigner afin de n'être plus qu'un bruit de fond. Tout paraissait se ralentir, puis se figer autour de nous. Seule la buée formée par notre chaude respiration témoignait que le temps s'écoulait encore.

_- C'est à toi_, signa mon amie en me souriant avec gentillesse.

Alors que Fang relâchait mon écharpe, je l'empoignai comme pour réaliser sa présence. Puis, je toisai à nouveau la noiraude avec surprise.

- Merci, réussis-je à articuler une fois sortie de ma torpeur.

Mon interlocutrice hocha de la tête et me fit signe de reprendre la marche vers le métro. Je m'exécutai sans rien ajouter de plus, encore embrumée dans les étranges sensations qui m'envahissaient.

.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent depuis cette fameuse sortie entre filles. Malgré la partie affligeante de shopping, chacune avait été satisfaite de sa journée. Ce fut pourquoi nous avions décidé de renouer l'événement de temps à autre. Petit à petit, je m'étais accoutumée à la présence de Fang ainsi que de son handicap. Avec le temps, j'arrivais plus ou moins à lire ce qu'elle signait, mais je ne me sentais toujours pas assez aisée pour lui en parler. Rapidement, Fang et Vanille intégrèrent notre petite troupe d'amis avec les Nora.  
Face à une surprise générale, Fang et moi étions devenues comme inséparables au lycée. Et en dehors des cours, il nous arrivait parfois de nous échanger quelques mails. On avait également découvert que nous rentrions chez nous avec le même métro. Nous prîmes donc l'habitude de nous y croiser durant l'aller ou le retour.

J'avais remarqué que dans un lieu public, Fang portait toujours des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Peut-être une manière d'éloigner les gens en leur faisant comprendre qu'elle ne les entendait pas à cause de sa musique, qui sait ? Cela m'avait toujours amusée. Surtout lorsque l'on pouvait voir que l'embout n'était pas relié à un lecteur MP3.  
Un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres, je m'approchai gentiment de mon amie, évitant de bousculer les gens au passage. Puis, j'attrapai le bout de son câble que je lui dévoilai bien en évidence avant de le faufiler dans l'une de ses poches.

- Essaie au moins de rendre cela crédible, veux-tu ? raillais-je.

Un haussement d'épaules fut sa seule réponse. Je lâchai un soupir face à la nonchalance de cette jeune fille. On pourrait presque croire que rien n'avait d'importance pour elle. Mais je savais pertinemment que dans le fond, comme tout le monde, Fang devait aimer certaines choses dans sa vie. Quoi donc ? Cela restait encore un mystère pour moi. Malgré notre proximité naissante, elle et moi gardions toujours à double tour notre jardin secret. Qui sait si un jour nous serions aptes à nous le partager mutuellement. En dehors de Serah, personne d'autre n'avait pu empiéter dans ma vie privée.

Bien évidemment, notre amitié encore en statut de petite graine attira l'intérêt de mon cher entraîneur qui ne ratait jamais une occasion pour me rappeler à quel point Fang serait une pièce maîtresse pour notre équipe. J'avais reposé la question à notre championne au lancer de javelot. Cette dernière avait encore poliment refusé mon offre. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

.

La sonnerie retentit au grand soulagement des étudiants. Voyant que tous les élèves se levaient ou rangeaient leurs affaires, Fang comprit que la torture venait de prendre fin. Ravie, elle étira ses bras avant de se préparer à son tour à partir. Lorsqu'elle tourna le regard dans ma direction, j'en profitais pour lui faire une remarque :

- Alors pas trop épuisée de regarder à travers la fenêtre durant les cours ?

Fang grimaça avant de me piquer mon cahier de notes. Je ne cherchai pas à l'en empêcher et soupirai fortement. La noiraude avait pris la mauvaise habitude de dépendre de mes notes de cours depuis peu. Je devais tout de même admettre qu'il était difficile de suivre un cours quand on n'entendait rien du tout. Et surtout lorsque la professeure vous tournait le dos, vous empêchant par la même occasion de lire sur ses lèvres.  
J'avais déjà demandé à notre nouvelle élève la raison de sa présence dans cette école non-spécialisée pour les cas comme elle. Cette dernière m'avait répondu qu'il n'existait que très peu d'instituts dans ce genre-là et qu'il n'y en avait pas un seul dans ce coin du pays. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Je me demande ce que tu ferais sans moi, soupirai-je en secouant la tête, exaspérée et amusée.  
- _Certainement rien_, me répondit-elle vaguement.

Même si Fang pensait que je ne comprenais pas son langage, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas s'empêcher de signer. Était-ce une réponse pour elle-même ? Ou bien que par pure politesse, elle voulait tout de même m'offrir une réplique ?

Alors que nous sortîmes de la classe, j'entendis au loin des pas rapides vers notre direction. Les claquements distincts de talons aiguilles attirèrent particulièrement mon attention. Je scrutai le fond du couloir et vis au loin le professeur Nabaat et Lebreau bataillant d'une marche rapide. Aïe, cela sentait le roussi pour ma part !  
Tout comme l'athlétisme, la compétition de musique et celle d'escrime n'allaient pas tarder à débuter eux aussi. Cela allait sans dire que ces deux-là redoublèrent d'effort pour me pourrir la vie.

Fang s'interrogea sur ce que j'observais et comprit immédiatement la situation. Me tapotant l'épaule, elle me poussa dans la direction opposée. Elle cherchait certainement à me conseiller de filer rapidement. Un conseil que j'allais immédiatement mettre en exécution.  
Je débutai donc ma marche alors que mon amie se recula dans la classe. Interloquée, je continuai tout de même ma route en me demandant ce que pouvait bien manigancer la noiraude. Lorsque l'enseignante de français passa devant la porte de la classe, Fang déboula subitement hors de celle-ci. L'impact fut impressionnant et les dossiers que Jihl Nabaat tenait entre ses mains, s'éparpillèrent de tous les côtés.

Alors que la professeure lâchait des injures qui allaient à l'encontre du règlement scolaire, Lebreau avait songé que sa victoire lui était offerte. Mais contre toute attente, Fang lui attrapa le bras et d'un air suppliant, elle désigna la paperasse au sol. Un appel au secours silencieux pour sa maladresse. L'unique fille des Nora ne pouvait refuser son aide à sa nouvelle amie.  
Je réussis à empêcher un éclat de rire avant de me faufiler hors de ce guêpier. Je devais une fière chandelle à Fang sur ce coup. Même si elle y était allée un peu fort avec le professeur Nabaat.

.

Après l'entraînement, je me rendis compte que trop tard, que j'avais reçu un texto de la part de Fang. Cette dernière m'avertissait dans son message qu'elle allait m'attendre afin que nous puissions rentrer ensemble. Ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire autant, surtout que je finissais toujours tard avec le club d'athlétisme. Si j'avais remarqué ce texto un peu plus tôt, je lui aurais dit de rentrer chez elle.  
La question suivante était de savoir où notre petite sourde solitaire s'était cachée. Durant tout l'entraînement, il ne m'avait pas semblé l'apercevoir. La connaissant, cette idiote était partie faire une sieste, nulle ne sait où. Pire encore, elle était même capable de faire cela en plein air alors que l'on se trouvait en hiver.  
Immédiatement, je lançai les recherches. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait bien se situer. J'essayais donc de lui envoyer un message, sans jamais recevoir aucune réponse. Ne me dites pas que cette imbécile était morte de froid quelque part dans le bahut ! Et plus le temps s'écoulait, plus cette idée me paraissait plausible.

Après avoir fait tout le tour de l'école, je gravis à grande vitesse des centaines de marches. Et dire que je venais de sortir d'un entraînement épuisant et que je n'avais pas encore droit à mon repos bien mérité. Fang, tu me le paieras sur ce coup !  
Je levais la tête et vis que la porte menant au toit de l'établissement n'était plus très loin. Si après tant d'effort, elle ne se trouvait pas là-haut, je la laisserais moisir dans son coin. Et ce, sans la moindre culpabilité !  
Essoufflée, j'ouvris la porte métallique dont la poignée frigorifiée me brûla presque la main.

- Tu mériterais vraiment que je te brûle vive, grommelai-je en constatant que mon intuition avait vu juste.

Couchée à même le sol, Fang était allongée sur le dos, les yeux fermés et les bras derrière la tête. Comment pouvait-on s'assoupir dans un endroit ? En plein hiver qui plus est ! Il doit lui manquer des cases à cette fille, je ne voyais pas d'autres explications possibles.

- Fang, tu veux vraiment attraper la mort... soupirai-je en m'approchant lentement de la Belle aux bois dormants.

Alors que je m'agenouillai à côté d'elle, j'eus envie de hurler son nom afin de l'extirper de ses songes. Mais rapidement, je me rappelai que cela était totalement inutile. J'avais donc deux autres options : la première serait de la secouer gentiment et la deuxième serait de lui servir une rafale de gifles. Pour ma part, le second choix m'attirait comme le chant d'une sirène.  
Puis, j'avais entendu dire que les sourds étaient plus sensibles aux ondes. Un fait réel ou non. Peut-être devrais-je tenter ma chance. Doucement, je posai ma main droite à côté de la tête de mon amie avant de me pencher par-dessus elle. Depuis mon point de vue aérien, je ne pus m'empêcher de scruter le beau visage de Fang.  
D'un calme serein, ses traits étaient détendus et doux. Contrairement à lorsqu'elle était consciente, son expression paraissait si reposée, elle qui était si souvent aux aguets. La noiraude passait souvent sous plusieurs masques, de la froideur distante à la charmeuse ardente. Sans oublier sa sale manie de toujours taquiner son entourage. Et à mon grand damne, j'étais l'une de ses victimes favorites.

- Bon, que le ciel m'en soit témoin, si tu ne te réveilles pas tout de suite, je te frappe avec plaisir et délectation, Fang.

Aucune réponse, bien évidemment.

- Et bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Mais je le fais pour ton bien, repris-je sans pouvoir masquer mon sourire impatient.

Tout d'un coup, une poussière blanche et froide se posa sur ma main. Levant lentement la tête vers les nuages, je scrutai le ciel gris et morne. Les premiers flocons... Telle une petite pluie fine et timide, la neige faisait enfin son arrivée. Ses gouttes de glace dansaient au gré du vent qui s'était apaisé pour les accueillir généreusement dans l'atmosphère.  
Entendant du mouvement sous ma personne, je baissai les yeux. À ma grande stupeur, je croisai le regard de jade qui me scrutait avec intensité, paraissant peu surpris de me voir. Puis, les choses se déroulèrent si rapidement que je ne saisis plus rien durant quelques secondes.  
Le cœur battant la chamade, le souffle coupé, mon esprit embrouillé, tout fut chamboulé. La seule chose que mon cerveau fut capable d'assimiler était que des lèvres tièdes étaient délicatement déposées contre ma bouche. Fang, s'étant redressée sur les coudes, avait réduit la distance qui séparait nos visages en un fragment de seconde. Ne me permettant pas de réagir, ni même de prévoir son mouvement.

Immédiatement, je reculai la tête, lançant dans le même mouvement, ma main contre la joue de la sourde. Ce n'était pas une gifle, mais plutôt un soufflet, car je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de lui faire du mal. Mon attaque fit toutefois tourner le visage de Fang sur le côté. Son éternel sourire sur les lèvres, elle me scrutait du coin de l'œil, amusée.

- Ce genre de blague ne fait rire que toi, déclarai-je comme un grognement. La prochaine fois, sois aimable, évite !

Fang aura beau être sourde et plus tactile qu'une personne lambda, cela ne lui permettait pas ce genre d'écart. Tout en continuant de l'étudier d'un air sévère et réprobateur, je bataillai intérieurement pour calmer les picotements dans mon bas-ventre. Mon cœur, quant à lui, continuait son sprint affolé, n'aidant pas ma respiration à s'apaiser. Heureusement que mon amie ne pouvait pas entendre mon souffle qui était fort et qui trahissait la sérénité de mon expression.  
La noiraude leva les mains comme une criminelle prise sur le fait. Certainement sa façon de s'excuser.

_- Désolée, mais c'était bien trop tentant_, expliqua Fang en pouffant.

Tentant ? En quoi cela était-il tentant de se jeter sur une amie dès son réveil ?

_- Et tu devrais voir ta tête, cela n'a pas de prix_, renchérit-elle encore.

Outrée, je m'apprêtai à l'insulter ouvertement, mais mon corps me devança inconsciemment.

_- Va te faire voir !_ signai-je instinctivement.

Les yeux écarquillés, Fang fut totalement surprise de ma réponse non orale. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Pendant son temps de réalisation, je passai la main sur mon visage. Je n'avais nullement l'envie de lui révéler ce que j'apprenais en cachette le soir dans ma chambre, et certainement pas de cette manière-là.  
Bien évidemment, je n'allais pas éternellement lui cacher que je pouvais plus ou moins comprendre ce qu'elle signait. J'attendais simplement de perfectionner le sujet au maximum avant de me risquer à me dévoiler. Et je devais admettre que les insultes furent les premiers signes que je retenais le plus rapidement. C'était plus fort que moi...

_- Depuis quand ?_ me demanda Fang, curieuse et légèrement sur la défensive.  
- Et bien, je dirais quelques semaines, répondis-je sincèrement en me disant que je ne pouvais pas m'enfoncer plus bas. Je me suis renseignée sur internet et pris quelques livres à la bibliothèque.  
- _Pourquoi ?_

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me mis à rougir furieusement. Honteuse, je détournai mon regard de mon interlocutrice. Pourquoi avais-je cherché à apprendre la langue des signes ? Parce que ton monde m'intriguait. Parce que j'étais désireuse de pouvoir comprendre ce que tu disais et de découvrir ton univers, te découvrir toi. Non, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui répondre cela. Plutôt mourir !  
La main de Fang se posa sur la mienne afin d'attirer à nouveau mon attention. Je ravalai difficilement ma salive. Je croyais mourir de l'intérieur tant mon estomac était noué. Et mon coeur battait si fort qu'il n'allait certainement pas tarder à exploser. Sans parler que par le peu d'oxygène que j'arrivais à procurer à mon cerveau, finirait par tuer également le reste de mes neurones.

_- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?_ questionna Fang avec un sourire doux, mais blessé.  
- Je voulais attendre de le maîtriser parfaitement pour ne pas paraître ridicule, grommelai-je en croisant les bras.  
- _Idiote.  
- _Merci...

Le rire étouffé de Fang fit trembler ses épaules. Lentement, elle secoua la tête avant de reprendre :

_- Non, tu as été stupide de ne pas me l'avoir demandé. Arrives-tu à comprendre tout ce que je signe ?  
_- Pas en totalité, mais j'arrive à en comprendre le sens avec les quelques bribes que je saisis, concédai-je non sans arrêter de bouder.

Se redressant sur ses genoux, Fang m'embrassa sur la joue. Ce simple contact anodin nuisait gravement à ma santé. Mon corps étant complètement déréglé, je crus que j'allais perdre pied. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me remercies, marmonnai-je faiblement.

Une fois debout, Fang me sourit avant de me tendre la main pour m'aider. Je soupirai fortement avant d'accepter son offre.

.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, la sourde se mit en tête de devenir mon professeur afin de combler mes lacunes en langue des signes. Malgré mes premières réticences, je me surpris à apprécier nos séances d'études que cela soit durant les pauses de midi, après les cours ou encore pendant. L'enseignement de Fang était bien évident plus gratifiant que dans les livres ou sur internet.  
Pour aujourd'hui, la noiraude m'avait invitée chez elle. Assise dans sa chambre, face à ma professeure privée en langue des signes, je ne me sentais pas trop encline à m'abreuver de son savoir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me trouvais dans cette demeure. Je n'étais donc nullement mal à l'aise dans cet environnement, mais... mon esprit était complètement ailleurs. Une scène n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans ma tête, comme un film que je rembobinais sans cesse pour la visionner à nouveau.

Sortant de la salle de classe, je devais rejoindre Serah et les Nora pour la pause déjeuner. Alors que je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs, je vis Fang au loin. Je me demandais immédiatement ce qu'elle fabriquait là au lieu de se diriger vers la cafétéria. Mais lorsque je me rapprochais d'elle, je compris qu'elle discutait avec quelqu'un.  
Je reconnus le jeune homme qui conversait avec elle, Rygdea. Plutôt grand et musclé, ce grand sportif faisait partie du club de natation. Ses longs cheveux châtains tombaient au-dessus de ses épaules. Sa petite barbe et sa moustache naissantes lui conféraient un certain charme. Et à en voir le sourire de Fang, je me demandais si elle n'en était pas sensible.  
Je sentis un léger pincement au cœur. Je serrai donc les poings pour éteindre ce sentiment qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

_- Cela fait longtemps que tu sais signer ?_ demanda Fang à son interlocuteur.  
- _Plus de sept ans maintenant, depuis que j'ai appris que ma petite sœur était malentendante_, expliqua Rygdea avec des gestes d'une aisance incroyable. _Cela a été un choc pour ma famille, mais on s'est rapidement adapté.  
- Ta sœur a donc beaucoup de chance d'avoir un frère comme toi._

Le garçon rit face au compliment. Et comme pour accentuer ses propos, la noiraude lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle lui offrait son véritable sourire...  
Sans vraiment comprendre, je sentis mon sang bouillir. La jalousie m'empoigna à la gorge, me faisant presque voir rouge. Serrant les poings, je dus prendre plusieurs inspirations pour me calmer afin de restreindre mon désir d'aller empoigner le bras de Fang avec possessivité.  
Au même moment, cette dernière se tourna dans ma direction. Ravie de me voir, elle salua brièvement sa nouvelle rencontre et vint me rejoindre. Posant la main sur mon épaule, elle me scruta avec curiosité. Elle devait certainement remarquer que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Afin de l'interrompre dans ses investigations, je débutai la marche.

Une main passa plusieurs fois devant mon champ de vision. Je faillis sursauter lorsque je revins sur terre. Après un bref instant de panique, je me rappelai que je me trouvais dans la chambre de Fang.

_- Il y a un problème ?_ me demanda Fang avec inquiétude.  
- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je suis un peu fatiguée, mentis-je en passant la main dans mes cheveux.  
- _Faisons donc une pause et allons boire quelque chose._

Silencieusement, je la suivis jusque dans la cuisine. Assis à une table, le père de Fang lisait tranquillement son journal. Lorsqu'il nous vit entrer dans la pièce, il interrompit sa lecture pour nous sourire. Tout comme Fang, Fargas était sourd profond depuis la naissance. Ses cheveux corbeaux et ses iris verts avaient été donnés en héritage à sa fille. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas le même teint hâlé que sa progéniture. Ce n'était qu'en voyant la photo de la défunte mère de mon amie, que je compris l'origine de la couleur de sa peau.  
Fang me tendit un verre de jus fruits que j'acceptais gracieusement.

_- On travaille dur, mesdemoiselles ?_ demanda Fargas.  
_- J'ai une très mauvaise élève aujourd'hui_, répondit Fang en prenant un air sévère. _Elle n'est pas du tout concentrée. Je vais peut-être devoir lui donner des heures de retenues.  
- Comment la punir de faire ce que tu fais quotidiennement à l'école ?  
- Cela est différent. Quand on a une enseignante aussi géniale que ma personne, on n'a aucune excuse pour ne pas suivre mes cours._

J'arquai un sourcil en dévisageant ma soi-disant géniale enseignante. Et après avoir pris une gorgée de ma boisson que je posais sur la table, je rétorquai :

- C'est parce que tu es trop géniale que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.  
- _Et un point pour la mauvaise élève_, me soutint le père de mon amie en riant.

Cette dernière me jeta une grimace avant de reprendre :

_- Signe au lieu de pinailler !  
- Oui, mon éblouissante enseignante_, signai-je avant de reprendre mon verre en main.

Alors que Fang et moi, nous nous défions du regard, Fargas rit doucement avant de se remettre à sa lecture. Et avec une expression outrée digne de Jihl Nabaat, ma tortionnaire de professeur me fit signe de retourner en salle de classe.

_.  
_

_- Tu n'y mets pas du tien_, gronda Fang qui haussa des épaules, exaspérée.  
- Mais si, rétorquai-je par mauvaise foi.  
- _Regarde bien comment je fais._

Lentement, mon amie exécuta un signe complexe qui était une expression courante. Tout en la regardant, mon attention était plus focalisée par la grâce de ses gestes qu'en sa signification. Mes yeux glissèrent lentement en amont vers les lèvres de la noiraude. Je déglutis.  
Puis, tout s'interrompit brutalement. Aux aguets, je compris que c'était à mon tour de reproduire le signe. Maladroitement, je tentais de me remémorer le mouvement à faire. Mais ma totale inattention ne m'avait permis de reformer qu'une vague esquisse.

_- Pas comme ça_, intervint Fang en se rapprochant de moi.

D'une patience remarquable dont je me savais incapable, elle attrapa mes mains. Puis, avec douceur et délicatesse, elle m'aida à effectuer la danse des signes correctement. Mais une fois encore, mon attention n'était toujours pas sur le geste en lui-même. J'étais complètement obsédée par le contact chaud contre ma peau, alors que mes tympans commençaient à taper au rythme de mon cœur. Rien ne se passait correctement avec moi aujourd'hui.  
L'étrange jalousie que j'avais ressentie plus tôt dans la journée, mon incapacité à me concentrer et maintenant, ça.

Je me giflais mentalement pour revenir sur terre. Avec un effort titanesque, je fis le vide dans mon esprit et regardai pour la première fois depuis le début de notre séance d'apprentissage, le signe que voulait m'enseigner ma camarade. Une fois penché dessus, il s'était révélé plutôt facile à apprendre.  
Tout en continuant de me tenir les mains, Fang me laissait reprendre la direction du mouvement. J'exécutai donc à la perfection ce signe qu'elle s'acharnait à m'enseigner depuis tout à l'heure. Afin de ne plus songer au tourbillon de questions et d'émotions dans mon être, je ne pensais plus qu'à mes mains et à la forme qu'elle devait dessiner.

Lorsque je relevais finalement mon regard vers Fang, je découvris que cette dernière me fixait étrangement. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à mes poignets qu'elle resserra fermement ou nerveusement. Ce fut à cet instant que je me rendis compte que notre proximité était plutôt intime. Mon premier réflexe fut de vouloir me reculer, mais les prises de la sourde m'en empêchaient impérativement.  
Doucement, mon amie se pencha afin de déposer son front contre le mien. Son regard plongea dans mes yeux, semblant m'envoûter et m'aspirer dans un tourbillon de passion. Alors que son souffle chaud me caressait les lèvres, j'étais incapable d'intimer l'ordre à mes poumons de se remplir d'air. Comme si tout était hors circuit dans mon corps, je n'arrivais plus à émettre le moindre geste, le moindre son.

Le moment tant redouté et tant attendu se produisit. Fang m'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche. Cet acte ne me rebuta pas, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu le croire. Plus étrange encore, il me paraissait naturel et innocent. À l'inverse de la première fois, ce baiser avait une signification claire et nette. Ce n'était plus un jeu auquel désirait jouer la noiraude. Non, c'était bien plus... Et je n'étais pas prête à l'admettre.  
Délicatement, nos lèvres se séparèrent les unes des autres. Malgré mon désir charnel de renouer le contact, je détournai timidement le regard. Les vives sensations qui palpitaient dans mon cœur, mon bas-ventre et mon esprit, je préférai les ignorer de peur d'une révélation au-delà de mon entendement. Tandis que Fang relâchait gentiment mes poignets, j'en profitai pour me reculer légèrement avant de me tourner vers elle.

- Je... Je dois y aller, lui annonçai-je simplement.

D'abord un peu désorientée, Fang me sourit en hochant de la tête. Nous nous levâmes et elle m'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée. Je la saluai hâtivement et quittai les lieux en réprimant l'intimation de mon cerveau qui me disait de courir. Tout au long de l'opération, j'avais soigneusement évité de croiser le regard de mon amie.  
Oh, mon Dieu, que s'est-il passé ?

.

Me laissant tomber sur mon lit, je dissimulai les yeux derrière mon avant-bras. Irrémédiablement, la scène de notre baiser se redessinait dans mon esprit. Je gémis en tentant d'évacuer cette image qui commençait à me déranger. Ce n'était qu'un simple geste innocent et anodin dont Fang avait toujours habitude de faire. Ce n'était pas nouveau que son comportement diffère de celui d'une personne « normale ».  
Malgré toute ma résolution pour décréter cet événement comme anodin, une petite voix dans ma tête me disait que je me mettais des œillères. C'était loin d'être un simple geste amical, c'était bien plus que cela. Elle...

- Il y a eu un baiser ! cria Serah en débarquant en trombe dans ma chambre, chamboulée.

Je bondis en position assise sur mon lit. Le cœur paniqué et prêt à exploser, je ne compris pas comment ma cadette avait eu vent aussi vite de ce qui s'était passé. Que devais-je faire ? Tout nier en bloc ? Rejeter la faute sur Fang ? Admettre mon crime ?  
Ma sœur s'assit à mes côtés, posant sa tête sur mes jambes en quête d'un réconfort évident. Désorientée, je posais les mains sur les épaules de cette dernière avant de lui caresser affectueusement le dos, un geste qu'elle avait toujours qualifié de réconfortant.

- Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? grommela Serah en dissimulant son visage entre ses mains, fatiguée.  
- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que...  
- Je l'ai embrassé, Claire. J'ai embrassé Noel ! Oh, mon Dieu !

Je sentis un grand soulagement m'envahir. Heureusement, ce baiser ne me concernait pas. Mais très vite, je culpabilisai de me réjouir du malheur de ma cadette. Écartant quelques mèches de son visage, j'attendis patiemment qu'elle poursuive ses explications.  
La colère, le désarroi et la honte tiraillaient la jeune lycéenne qui devait certainement aussi songer à Snow. Mal par rapport à ce dernier, elle n'avait certainement plus qu'un seul souhait, reculer dans le temps.

- Nous passions un après-midi comme les autres, reprit-elle faiblement. Tout était normal jusqu'à ce que... jusqu'à ce qu'il se rapproche de moi et m'embrasse ! Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je n'ai pas su le repousser.  
- Quels sont tes sentiments vis-à-vis de Noel ? demandai-je afin de pousser ma sœur dans la réflexion.  
- Je l'aime depuis toujours, mais... je suis avec Snow désormais, et lui aussi, je l'aime plus que tout.  
- Avec qui voudrais-tu rester dans ce cas ?

Serah se tut un instant, remuant tout son esprit pour en extraire la réponse. Ses épaules étaient tendues comme le reste de son corps. Je savais qu'intérieurement, elle devait batailler pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Le jour tant redouté était finalement arrivé et elle devait faire un choix.

- J'aime Snow et je suis sa petite-amie, débuta Serah, légèrement hésitante. Mais je tiens énormément à mon amitié avec Noel. Je ne pourrais pas penser vivre sans lui à mes côtés.

Je préférai écouter silencieusement ma jeune sœur et lui servir de parloir. La consolation n'était pas l'un de mes points forts. Surtout pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de problèmes de cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire en le voyant demain ? souffla ma cadette, en proie au désespoir.

Irrémédiablement, je songeai à ce qui s'était produit entre Fang et moi. Son amitié était, contre toute attente, devenue très importante à mes yeux. Je serais terriblement affectée, si je venais à la perdre. Même si je me savais capable de m'en relever, les cicatrices resteraient bien profondes et douloureuses.  
Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ou dire à Fang demain ?

- Je sais! Je vais faire comme si de rien n'était, résolut Serah avec peu de conviction. Il comprendra le message et s'il veut tout de même rester mon ami, il en fera de même.

Continuer de feindre l'ignorance et oublier les événements de la veille ? C'était une option à prendre. Peu glorieuse certes, mais la plus simple à exécuter et la plus sûre aussi...

.

Ayant très mal dormi la nuit précédente, j'étais d'une humeur massacrante. Cela devait se remarquer sur mon visage, car les gens dans le métro s'étaient légèrement écartés de ma personne. De la musique à fond dans les oreilles, je tentai désespérément de me calmer. Mais rien n'y faisait, j'appréhendais bien trop ma journée pour pouvoir respirer paisiblement.  
Lorsque je quittai finalement les transports en commun, ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je remarquai la neige qui m'entourait. Il avait neigé ces derniers jours, mais pas autant que la nuit dernière. De ce fait, le sol était recouvert d'une douce et belle couverture blanche et crémeuse. Je me serais peut-être attardée sur ce magnifique paysage, mais le coeur n'y était pas.

Sans plus attendre, je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers mon école. Comme une condamnée que l'on emmenait sur l'échafaud, je n'étais guère très pressée. Sur le sol, la neige avait été sauvagement piétinée et entassée par les centaines d'élèves qui s'y étaient aventurés bien avant moi. Alors que je regardais mes pieds tout en marchant, quelqu'un vint me frapper brutalement l'épaule. Je faillis perdre l'équilibre, mais réussis à me rattraper à temps. Je dévisageai rageusement le coupable.

_- Toujours dans le coaltar ?_ railla Fang qui trottinait d'une allure énergique. _Si tu t'endors même en marchant, tu n'arriveras jamais à l'heure en classe._

Éberluée, je regardai mon amie entrée comme une fusée dans l'établissement. Comme chaque matin, cette dernière avait de la batterie à revendre. Le sourire sincère, qu'elle m'avait offert, me rendit perplexe. Tout semblait être normal, comme chaque jour depuis son arrivée dans mon lycée. Peut-être que je m'étais posée bien trop de questions et que Fang n'avait fait que s'amuser. Vraiment, je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec elle...  
La sonnerie me rappela rapidement à l'ordre. Immédiatement, je m'empressai de rejoindre ma salle de classe.

Lorsque la pause de midi arriva, je reçus un étrange message de la part de Serah qui me disait de la rejoindre à la salle de musique. Fronçant des sourcils, je savais qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il était fort à prévoir que les Nora me tendaient une embuscade à leur QG.  
Scrutant Snow du coin de l'œil, je découvris que ce dernier me surveillait discrètement. La fuite n'était donc pas une issue. Le gros malabar avait été prévenu et devait certainement m'empêcher de me dérober. Cela me rassura encore moins sur les événements à venir. Tapotant nerveusement mon index sur mon bureau, je recherchai désespérément une échappatoire.  
On était au troisième étage donc, sauter par la fenêtre était déjà éliminé des options. Je pourrais assommer cet imbécile avec une table ou une chaise, mais cela résulterait certainement avec quelques heures de colle pour tentative d'homicide volontaire.

Tout en continuant à réfléchir, je rangeai lentement mes affaires afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons du gorille blond. Il ne me restait plus qu'à utiliser l'un de mes talents naturels : la course. Avec sa corpulence, Snow n'arrivera jamais à m'attraper si je me mettais à sprinter. Sans parler du fait que je pouvais toujours lui jeter des obstacles dans les pattes.  
Alors que j'allais démarrer en trombe, une puissante main se posa sur mon épaule.

- Même pas en rêve, sœurette, nargua le petit-ami de ma sœur avec un grand sourire. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu fixer la sortie à plusieurs reprises ?  
- Je te conseille de me lâcher, si tu tiens à la vie, le menaçai-je sévèrement.  
- Navré, mais je crains bien plus les foudres de Serah que les tiennes.  
- Ose, ne serait-ce que... Snow !

M'attrapant par la taille, il me déposa sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Mon poids ne semblait pas être d'une réelle importance. D'une aisance plus qu'énervante, le blond n'avait aucune difficulté à me porter. Mes coups et mes débattements ne changèrent guère la donne. Si je me mettais à hurler, je serais encore plus ridicule que je le suis déjà.  
Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'allais cesser de lui donner des coups de genoux dans la poitrine et le frapper de mes poings dans le dos. Je saupoudrai le tout avec tout le vocabulaire injurieux que je connaissais.

Fang nous dévisagea tour à tour, ne sachant pas si elle devait rire ou intervenir. Comme si Snow avait anticipé mon appel au secours, il se tourna vers la sourde, me retirant de son champ de vision par la même occasion. Mais c'était que le gorille savait penser en plus ! Me voilà donc dans l'incapacité de communiquer avec mon unique sauveuse.

- On va manger en salle de musique, tu viens, Fang ? déclara joyeusement Snow. Ne t'inquiète pas, Lightning est simplement trop excitée d'y être pour pouvoir marcher.  
- Je t'exécuterai en place publique ! grognai-je en tentant de lui pincer la peau.  
- Tu vois ? Elle me menace de me tuer si je ne me dépêche pas. Ne la faisons pas trop patienter et allons-y ! Peux-tu prendre son sac, s'il te plaît ?

En entendant le déplacement de mes affaires, je compris que Fang s'était rangée du côté ennemi. La garce ! Je me vengerai de tous ! Sans exception !

- Les dames d'abord, annonça Snow qui ouvrit le passage à la noiraude.  
- C'est ça, sale mufle ! crachai-je sans m'arrêter de m'agiter, malgré mon épuisement grandissant.  
- Tu te fais du mal pour rien, sœurette.  
- Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Ta. Sœur !

Tout en ignorant mes protestations et menaces, King Kong démarra la marche vers la salle de musique. Dans ma position, je jetai des regards assassins à tous ceux qui osaient poser les yeux sur moi.

- Quoi? Vous voulez ma photo ? grognai-je aux rares imprudents qui tentaient de soutenir un peu trop longtemps mon regard.

.

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la salle de musique, je pouvais déjà entendre les ricanements de certains. Je les tuerais tous ! Et je brûlerais cette école pour laver mon honneur !  
Snow dépassa Serah qui me regarda d'un air désolé. Je la dévisageai avec froideur et projetai dans ses yeux des menaces silencieuses. Elle allait devoir s'attendre à des représailles et pas des plus douces, loin de là ! Cette dernière me sourit timidement, faisant mine de culpabiliser pour toute l'humiliation que m'avait imposée son gorille de petit-ami. Je lui fis le geste de coupe-gorge pour bien mettre au clair mes ressentiments.

- Traîtresse ! grommelai-je, abattue.  
- Je suis désolée, Claire, se plaignit Serah en gesticulant. Lebreau m'a eue par les sentiments.  
- Laisse-moi deviner... Elle t'a acheté avec des pâtisseries, je me trompe ?  
- Pas n'importe lesquelles ! Ce sont les meilleures de la ville !

Un râle faible se glissa hors de ma gorge. J'avais été vendue... Vendue pour de la nourriture calorique, qui plus est ! Où était donc le lien fraternel ? Le serment qui disait que jamais les membres d'une famille ne se trahiraient ? Il n'y avait aucune de justice dans ce monde infâme...  
Lorsque l'on me déposa enfin à terre, je m'assis sur l'une des chaises disponibles. Jambes et bras croisés, je décidai de bouder toute l'assemblée. Tout le monde essaya de m'amadouer avec des mots doux, des compliments ou autres excuses, mais je n'étais pas dupe. Même Fang tentait de m'apaiser en me massant la nuque. Un geste que je n'aurais certainement pas remarqué avant. Mais depuis notre second baiser, je ne savais plus quoi penser.  
Face à trop d'attention et de mièvrerie, je crus que j'allais faire un meurtre. Je tins encore quelques secondes avant d'exploser et de repousser les gens autour de moi :

- Ça suffit, maintenant ! Venez-en au fait qu'on en finisse !

Tout le monde se tut et se recula gentiment. Puis, Serah sortit de derrière son dos, un étui à violon, mon violon.  
Je fronçai les sourcils, pas certaine d'être vraiment ravie de retrouver mon vieil ami. Jouer de cet instrument avait été une très grande passion pour moi à une époque. J'avais appris cet art musical depuis que j'avais l'âge de pouvoir tenir mon premier violon. Et depuis, je ne m'en étais plus séparée. Jusqu'à mon entrée en seconde... À partir de ce jour, après un certain événement que je ne préférai pas y penser, j'avais jeté mon dévolu sur l'athlétisme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ça ? demandai-je avec peu de gentillesse, sur la défensive.  
- Cela fait plus de deux ans que tu n'y as plus touché, dénonça Serah, mécontente. Je trouve cela stupide que tu aies arrêté de faire de la musique parce que c'est à cause de cela que tu as rencontré Caius.  
- Cela n'a rien à voir, Serah ! J'ai décidé d'arrêter le violon pour l'athlétisme, un point c'est tout.

M'étant levée brutalement, je fis tomber ma chaise à la renverse. Sa chute provoqua un bruit assourdissant à travers toute la pièce, faisant grimacer certains parmi nous. Je serrai furieusement mes poings qui tremblaient tant la rage coulait dans mes veines. La mâchoire crispée, je me retenais de cracher des injures à tout va.

- Et quoi ? Vous pensez que si je me remettais au violon, je vais rejoindre votre groupe ? repris-je d'un ton acerbe. La musique, c'est fini pour moi. Il n'y a plus que l'athlétisme, insérez cela dans vos crânes !

Sans même laisser le temps à la moindre réplique, je quittai la pièce en claquant furieusement la porte derrière moi.

.

Dans mon désir de solitude, j'étais montée en haut du toit de l'école. Refermant violemment après mon passage, le métal protesta d'un grincement hargneux. Le froid me giflait le visage et j'avais une terrible envie de hurler ma rage et ma frustration.  
Me penchant sur la rambarde, je laissai mes yeux vaquer au loin sur l'horizon. La blancheur aveuglante de la neige était sublime. Je laissai mon esprit se jeter dans le vide de cette beauté. L'espace d'un instant, je crus mes soucis envolés, mes questions épongées. Mais cette plénitude fut de courte durée lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

Soupirant fortement, je me retournai afin de dévisager l'intruse qui venait me ramener sur terre. Sans grande surprise, je découvris que la sourde se tenait en face de moi. Fang était bien la seule à pouvoir supporter mes humeurs. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas entendre mes cris et mes insultes.  
Ma colère redoubla d'intensité lorsque je vis ce qu'elle portait dans ses mains, mon étui à violon.

- J'ai envie d'être seule, annonçai-je froidement.

Posant l'instrument sur le côté, Fang s'assit contre la barrière et commença à déballer son sandwich. Comment avais-je pu croire une seule seconde qu'elle m'écouterait ? Agacée, je tournai à nouveau la tête vers le paysage enneigé. Nerveusement, je jouais avec le métal froid de la barre. Sans me tourner vers mon amie, je débutai mon histoire :

- Caius a été la première personne dont j'étais tombée amoureuse comme une idiote.

Fang ne broncha pas, mangeant tranquillement son repas. Tant que je ne la regarderai pas en face, elle ne pouvait lire sur mes lèvres. En ce moment même, elle ne devait même pas se rendre compte que je lui parlais. D'une certaine manière, cela m'arrangeait grandement. J'avais un terrible besoin de me confier, mais n'avais en aucune envie de partager mes secrets.

- Il jouait au piano comme personne, repris-je doucement comme si je pouvais encore entendre les mélodies qu'il exécutait avec génie. Il était comme un modèle pour moi à l'époque. Grand, mature et talentueux... Il avait tout pour lui. À tel point qu'une seule fille ne lui suffisait pas... Yeul... Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment. Tout ce que je savais d'elle était qu'elle était maladive et que... Caius m'avait trompée avec elle. Alors que je lui avais tout donné...

Tournant le dos, je me laissai glisser le long de la barrière afin de me retrouver assise à côté de Fang. Cette dernière tourna le regard dans ma direction, curieuse. Je la scrutai un instant, me baignant dans la contemplation de sa beauté. Je lui souris faiblement avant de murmurer :

- Je ne pourrais jamais admettre que par sa faute, j'ai arrêté le violon.

Fang attrapa l'étui et le posa juste à côté de moi.

_- Prouve-moi que ce n'est pas lui qui t'empêche de continuer la musique_, m'intima-t-elle.

Je caressai lentement la coque protectrice de mon instrument. Hésitante, je le scrutai avec appréhension. Mes doigts glissèrent sur l'ouverture de l'étui. Après quelques instants d'incertitude, je dévoilai finalement mon violon. Il était là, aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs.  
Prenant mon vieil ami dans mes mains, je me rendis compte qu'il avait été précieusement entretenu. Serah devait certainement en être la cause. Le bois était poli et verni comme s'il était neuf. Les cordes étaient magnifiques et bien tendues. Toute cette beauté me réclamait de le faire chantonner.

Je reposai le violon à sa place, puis je retirai mon écharpe du tour de mon cou. Sans même lui demander son avis, je le mis autour de celui de Fang. Elle me sourit avant de plonger son nez dans la chaleur du tissu. Je ris doucement avant de me redresser, le violon et l'archet en main.  
Alors que je posais l'instrument contre ma mâchoire et mon épaule, je sentis la nostalgie m'envahir. Doux et mélodieux, ces intenses moments d'apothéose me revinrent à l'esprit lorsque je me laissais emporter par les notes. Posant l'archet contre la corde, le premier son m'ébranla soudainement. Qu'est-ce que cela m'avait manqué !

Je fis donc quelques notes, du grave à l'aigu, comme pour me réhabituer à monter sur un vélo. Puis, après une grande inspiration, je débutai gentiment par une mélodie simple et classique que l'on apprenait souvent au novice. Voyant que mes mains se souvenaient encore de comment faire, j'accélérais le rythme en augmentant la difficulté. Encore et encore...  
Lorsque mes doigts dérapèrent par maladresse, je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, renfonçant ma concentration. Je n'avais rien oublié de tout ceci... Comme un talent inné, j'arrivais à faire chanter mon instrument comme si je ne l'avais jamais abandonné de ma vie.

Dans mon extase musicale, je me permis un petit coup d'œil en direction de mon amie. Ayant terminé son petit repas, elle était adossée contre la rambarde, les yeux fermés. L'air apaisé, Fang semblait savourer le moment, fermant les paupières comme pour mieux saisir la plénitude. Le pouvait-elle vraiment ? C'était comme si, elle...  
Soudain, le regard émeraude me dévisagea, me surprenant dans mes propres pensées. J'évitais à la dernière seconde de faire une fausse note, même si mon unique auditoire ne pouvait l'entendre. Le rythme de la musique ralentit petit à petit avant de se taire dans le silence de l'hiver. En grande politesse, Fang applaudit gentiment, ce qui me fit grimacer d'un demi-rictus.

- Si ça se trouve, j'ai joué n'importe quoi pour te faire croire que je savais le faire, raillais-je en rangeant mon instrument dans son étui.  
- _Alors, tu joues parfaitement la comédie_, rétorqua Fang qui se mit à fouiller dans ses affaires.

Contre toute attente, elle me tendit un panier-repas. Je compris de suite que Serah avait dû le confier à la sourde afin que celle-ci me le rapporte. Ma cadette était parfaitement consciente que dans mes instants de colère, seule Fang était capable et avait le courage de me faire face. Peut-être parce que l'on était devenue étrangement proche en si peu de temps. Peut-être parce que la surdité protégeait la noiraude de mes sautes d'humeur vocales.  
J'acceptai donc ce repas qui m'était gracieusement offert. Assise à côté de mon amie, j'ouvris la boîte.

Penchée par-dessus mon épaule, Fang observait mon repas avec ahurissement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les gens dévisageaient ce qui se trouvait dans mon panier-repas. Serah était non seulement une cuisinière hors pair, mais elle excellait également dans la décoration culinaire. À chaque fois, je me retrouvais toujours devant un déjeuner plein de couleurs et de fantaisies. Comment arrivait-elle à faire cela le matin avant d'aller en cours ? Et pourtant, je me levais bien avant elle...

- Tu sais parfaitement que je n'aime pas que l'on me regarde pendant que je mange, grommelai-je avec une légère teinte rose sur les joues.

Levant les mains, Fang se retira légèrement avant de détourner le regard. Mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur mon repas. À l'intérieur de la petite boîte se tenaient quelques saucisses en forme de poulpe qui gambadaient dans une prairie de riz aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Ils étaient accompagnés de leurs amis, les nuggets qui avaient usurpé la forme de petits poissons. Pourquoi Serah ne pouvait-elle pas simplement superposer les aliments tels quels ?

_- Ne fais pas cette tête_, se moqua Fang. _Tu n'as pas à te plaindre d'un repas fait avec amour. Tu ne connais pas ta chance !  
- _Qui a dit que je m'en plaignais ? rétorquai-je avant de prendre une délicieuse bouchée.

Alors que j'entamai mon déjeuner, j'entendis le rire si particulier de Fang chatouiller mes oreilles. Je soupirai intérieurement, exaspérée que sa proximité ne me dérange nullement. Contre mon bras, je pouvais sentir la chaleur du sien. Encore et toujours, la sourde se contentait de porter son uniforme sans son gilet qui pouvait la protéger du froid. Et comme toujours, sa cravate était nouée n'importe comment.  
Je piquai ma fourchette dans l'une des saucisses en forme de poulpe. Puis, je le pointai devant les lèvres de mon amie qui me toisa un instant. Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, elle me demanda :

_- C'est en quel honneur ?  
- _À défaut de pouvoir te convaincre de t'habiller chaudement, j'ai opté pour une nouvelle stratégie, déclarai-je d'un ton maternel. J'ai décidé de t'engrosser. Avec plus de graisse sous la peau, tu auras moins froid.  
_- Tu veux me changer en baleine ?_ ricana Fang en avalant le morceau.  
- Si cela t'empêche d'attraper la mort, pourquoi pas ?

De son merci habituel, la sourde m'embrassa sur la joue. Mon cœur affolé se mit à battre comme un fou. Et tant bien que mal, j'arrivai à contrôler le rythme effréné de ma respiration. Ces petits gestes, qui furent anodins à une époque, avaient changé. Je ne saurais dire quoi, mais ma raison me disait qu'il allait falloir mettre un terme à tout cela. Que nous n'étions pas loin de dépasser une limite invisible entre l'amitié et...  
Je secouai la tête afin d'éloigner cette dernière idée absurde et déplacée. Non, ce n'était pas Fang qui voyait de l'ambiguïté dans notre relation. J'étais la seule fautive à voir le mal où il n'y avait pas.

Après avoir terminé le repas, je remarquai que la reprise des cours n'allait pas tarder. Je rangeai rapidement le panier-repas dans mon sac et me levai ensuite. Fang suivit le mouvement tout en époussetant sa jupe. Une fois debout, elle s'étira comme un félin qui venait de s'éveiller. Son mouvement mit bien en évidence sa cravate rebelle et mal faite. Trop, c'est trop !  
Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je m'approchai de la noiraude et agrippai sévèrement l'objet de mon irritation.

- Tu m'énerves à la laisser pendre ainsi ! marmonnai-je en défaisant le nœud.

Lissant le tissu avec mes doigts, je grommelai des mots incompréhensibles tandis que je m'attelai à nouer correctement cette cravate. Amusée, Fang posa son front contre le mien et observait avec beaucoup d'attention mon travail. Son sourire railleur et charmeur sur les lèvres, ses yeux allaient de mon visage à mes mains.  
Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son souffle contre mes lèvres. Et même si mon cœur voulait exploser tant il se précipitait vers la folie, mes gestes restaient assurés. Mes doigts ne tremblaient pas et pire encore, je me sentais en sécurité. Comme si, par ce simple contact, Fang venait de m'enrober dans sa bulle, dans son univers unique et solitaire. Dépourvu de toute autre personne... Juste elle et moi.  
Terminant le nœud, je tirai sur la cravate afin de le remonter vers le col. Ma besogne terminée, je fus satisfaite du résultat.

- C'est comme ça qu'elle devrait être, expliquai-je en levant mes yeux dans ceux de mon amie.

Une grossière erreur de ma part, car toute la sérénité, dont bénéficiait mon corps, venait de se dissiper en un fragment de seconde. Ravalant difficilement ma salive, mon esprit venait tout juste de percuter notre proximité. Ce que mon être considérait de naturel, ma raison, elle, ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière.

**_C'est dégoûtant..._**

Cette voix étrangère me revint en tête, cherchant à me tourmenter, à m'ébranler. M'humectant les lèvres, je me reculai lentement, ne voulant pas alerter ma camarade de tout ce qui tourbillonnait dans mes pensées. Maladroitement, mes yeux vacillèrent de tous les côtés, à la recherche d'un point fixe où se concentrer. Un point autre que Fang.

- Les cours vont bientôt commencer, déclarai-je faiblement avant de récupérer mes affaires. On devrait y aller.

Mais avant que je ne puisse atteindre la porte menant dans la cage d'escalier, Fang m'attrapa par l'épaule afin d'attirer mon attention.

_- Après les cours, j'ai une surprise pour toi_, me signa-t-elle fièrement avant d'ouvrir le passage et de s'y engouffrer.

Perplexe, je la regardai partir en me demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien manigancer.

.

Le rire gras d'Amodar tonna sur le terrain de sport, réchauffant l'atmosphère malgré ce froid d'hiver. Plein de fierté, il me tapota le dos comme un père félicitant son enfant. Mais la puissance de sa tape faillit me décrocher les poumons. Grimaçant légèrement, je tentais tant bien que mal d'éviter de tousser.

- Bien joué, Farron, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, déclara mon entraîneur d'une joie lumineuse.

Alors qu'Amodar savourait la bonne nouvelle, je dévisageai Fang qui se tenait juste en face de moi. À la surprise de toute l'équipe, elle portait notre uniforme sportif et avait décidé de finalement être des nôtres. Les bras croisés, elle se délectait de mon air dépité et abasourdi.  
Une grande tape dans le dos m'essouffla à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, je faillis en perdre l'équilibre. Les sourcils froncés, je me tournai vers mon entraîneur qui reprit :

- Alors, la place de capitaine t'intéresse en fin de compte ?  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous...  
- Fang m'a dit que c'était grâce à toi, si elle avait changé d'avis. Et comme promis, la personne qui arrivait à l'enrôler deviendrait officiellement le capitaine du club d'athlétisme.

Outrée par cette nouvelle, je me retournai brutalement vers la fautive de cette promotion.

_- Je ne veux absolument pas être capitaine et tu le sais pertinemment !_ signai-je furieusement à la sourde.  
- _Oups !_ répondit Fang en me souriant. _Un trou de mémoire, certainement..._

J'avais envie de bondir à la gorge de la noiraude. C'était prémédité. Depuis le début, Fang avait calculé son coup pour faire de moi la capitaine. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour m'irriter !

_- Tu seras parfaite en capitaine_, ajouta la sourde.

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Amodar m'attrapa par les épaules. Puis, il me noya dans les bienfaits d'être l'une des dirigeantes du club d'athlétisme. On aurait dit qu'il avait déjà préparé son discours en vue de mon refus bien trop prévisible.  
Alors que Fang allait gentiment débuter son échauffement, j'étais prise au piège avec l'entraîneur. Ce dernier continuait encore et encore de déblatérer sa propagande. Malgré ma ténacité et mes efforts, au bout d'une demi-heure, croyant devenir folle, j'acceptai finalement le poste. Complètement retournée par ce changement soudain de statut, j'allais à mon tour commencer mes exercices comme une âme errante.

- On doit t'appeler « capitaine », maintenant ? questionna Hope en riant.  
- Ô, crois-moi, tu risques de regretter ta raillerie, Hope, menaçai-je méchamment d'un regard noir. À moins que tu ne veuilles que je te rajoute des heures supplémentaires à faire des tours de terrain, je te conseille de finir rapidement ton échauffement.  
- Oui, Madame !

Comme un petit lapin, le collégien décampa au plus vite. Non loin de lui, je vis une petite blonde le suivre à la trace. Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, cette fillette s'appelait Alyssa. Et depuis que la place d'assistant fut libérée par Hope, elle avait immédiatement postulé. Après mûre observation, il semblait évident qu'elle était parmi nous que pour notre futur champion en herbe. Il allait sans dire que je ne me retiendrais pas de charrier le petit blond pour cela.  
Je soupirai fortement avant de remarquer le regard des autres sur moi. Je les dévisageai tous furieusement, les faisant rapidement se remettre au travail. Je n'avais pas choisi d'être capitaine ! C'était une conspiration ! Un coup d'État ! Et pis zut...

Durant la pause, je me sentais complètement éreintée. Afin d'évacuer ma frustration, j'avais doublé, non... triplé mes efforts. Dans ma frénésie, j'avais même réussi à battre quelques-uns de mes records personnels. Au moins un bon point dans cette apocalypse sociale.  
Alors que je me désaltérais tranquillement, une fille du groupe de sauts s'avança vers moi.

- Hé, Lightning ! déclara-t-elle avec familiarité. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais notre nouvelle capitaine. Félicitation !  
- Euh... merci, répondis-je avec hésitation.  
- Après tout, tu le mérites et je ne vois personne d'autre ici valoir plus cette place que toi.

Je haussai des sourcils, ouvrant grands les yeux. Je n'avais jamais échangé un seul mot avec cette fille qui pourtant, était un membre actif du club. Et voilà qu'elle venait me parler comme si nous avions toujours été des amies et me féliciter. Plus surprenant encore, ma camarade sportive semblait même m'apprécier. N'étais-je pas méprisée à l'origine ?  
Comme si le Seigneur cherchait à me contredire ou à me faire vraiment croire que j'étais devenue folle, les autres membres du club s'agglutinèrent autour de moi. On aurait dit des abeilles tournant autour d'une fleur. Les compliments et les félicitations fusèrent. J'étais... dans la quatrième dimension !  
Un peu plus en arrière de la foule, je vis que Fang se tenait là, admirant le spectacle avec satisfaction. Voyant que je l'observais, elle me sourit chaleureusement avant de signer lentement :

_- Tu le mérites amplement._

Quelle idiote ! Si elle croyait s'en être sortie aussi facilement de mon courroux, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil !

Ayant certainement deviné cela, la noiraude sourit encore plus. Puis, passant son javelot par-dessus l'épaule, elle se déplaça gentiment vers la piste adéquate à sa discipline.  
Alors que je la regardai s'éloigner, mon attention fut attirée par un petit groupe à part sur le côté. Ben se tenait à l'écart avec deux amis, Tori et Curt. La discussion allait bon train entre les trois compagnons. Tori s'émerveillait de la puissance avec laquelle Curt pouvait faire mouliner le poids accroché à une solide corde d'une seule main. Le petit boulet de canon pesait vers les 7,5 kg. Et tandis que la jeune fille s'enthousiasmait d'un tel exploit, ce ne fut guère le cas pour Ben qui fit la moue.

- C'est que de la frime, maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe.  
- Jaloux, Parker ? railla Curt en bombant son torse.  
- Tss ! Je peux faire bien mieux que ça !  
- Menteur...

Alors que Curt riait à gorge déployée dans toute son arrogance, Ben profita de ce bref instant d'inattention pour donner un coup d'épaule dans le thorax de son ami. Déséquilibré et le souffle coupé, le jongleur perdit le contrôle de son petit numéro. Dans sa maladresse, il lâcha la corde, le laissant s'envoler de son élan fou.  
Le poids se projeta vers l'arrière, dessinant ainsi un petit arc de cercle. Il était rapide et puissant. Il pouvait parfaitement blesser quelqu'un.

Tout le monde se mit à hurler et à crier d'effroi face à ce qui allait s'en suivre. Mon cerveau semblait avoir du mal à résoudre l'équation, ne voulant pas faire face à la réponse. Mon cœur cessa littéralement de battre durant les secondes qui suivirent. Comme si le temps ralentissait, je voyais le projectile planifier sa dangereuse trajectoire. Le petit boulet de canon se dirigeait droit sur Fang.  
De dos, et malgré tous les hurlements, la sourde ne se doutait pas le moins du monde de ce qui se tramait. Elle était en train de jouer avec son javelot, jaugeant son poids de sa main. Et pourtant, le danger était proche.

Instinctivement, je me mis à bousculer la foule afin de m'approcher de mon amie. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, aussi rapide que je puisse être, je n'arrivais jamais à temps. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Tout mon corps, tout mon être m'ordonnait d'agir. La panique m'étreignit dans son étreinte peu rassurante.

- Fang ! hurlai-je, perdue dans mon affolement.

Comme par miracle, Fang tourna la tête dans ma direction. Grâce à un réflexe qui lui sauva peut-être même la vie, elle recula brutalement son corps sur le côté. Le missile fouetta sa chevelure qui se mouvait lentement durant son déplacement. Le poids s'écrasa lourdement à terre d'un bruit assourdissant. À quelques centimètres près, il aurait terminé en plein visage de la noiraude. Il l'avait frôlée.  
Un long silence tomba sur le club. Choqués et sans voix, les membres de l'équipe étaient complètement dépassés par ce qui venait de se produire. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur le projectile qui gisait désormais sur le sol, inoffensif.

Bouillante de rage, je fis demi-tour et me dirigeai vers Ben. Encore abasourdi, ce dernier ne vit pas ma main s'approcher de son col que j'empoignai furieusement.

- Espèce d'abruti ! grognai-je en réprimant mon envie de le frapper.  
- Ce n'était qu'un accident, Farron ! rétorqua-t-il en se dégageant de ma prise.  
- Un accident ? Tes singeries auraient pu coûter cher à Fang !  
- Oh, ça va, Farron ! Elle n'a rien ta petite copine !

Alors que j'allais bondir au visage de Ben, une puissante poigne m'attrapa le bras et me fit reculer. Je grognai ma désapprobation et me tournai vers la personne qui osait s'interposer. Mais avant même que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, Cid avait enfoncé son poing dans la figure du trouble-fête qui s'écroula au sol.  
Ce dernier se mit à gémir comme une vermine à terre. Je voulus aller le piétiner, mais à nouveau, mon camarade me retint par le bras. Furieuse, je le dévisageai sévèrement. Je n'allais pas me gêner pour punir quiconque se dresserait entre cet abruti et moi !

- Ça suffit, Lightning, souffla Cid d'une voix rassurante. Ce n'est pas la peine de te fatiguer pour un idiot dans son genre.

Tout en parlant, il avait jeté un regard plein de sous-entendus à Curt qui se recula doucement. Loin d'être apaisée, j'allais rétorquer, mais encore une fois, Cid me devança :

- Il serait stupide que notre nouvelle capitaine inaugure sa première journée avec un homicide.

M'offrant son sourire ravageur, mon ami tentait de me faire comprendre les conséquences que pourraient avoir mes actes. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre le moindre écart et surtout pas quand les compétitions à venir approchaient. Si je me faisais retirer de la course pour violence envers mes camarades, j'aurais du mal à m'en remettre. Je me rendis compte de la signification de l'intervention de Cid. Il avait frappé Ben à ma place et donc, il s'exposait pour cela à un certain risque.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? interrogeai-je, perplexe.  
- Je n'ai fait que ce que je devais faire, répondit Cid en repoussant l'une de mes mèches du revers de sa main.

À cet instant, je me rendis compte que son autre main me tenait toujours le bras. Mal à l'aise à ce contact, je me reculai doucement afin de ne pas vexer mon camarade. Ce dernier, ayant anticipé ma réaction, me sourit simplement avec affection. Une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Mais sans que je puisse expliquer cela, je préférai m'en détourner.

- J'aurais pu me débrouiller toute seule, arguai-je d'une voix neutre. Mais merci...

Cid hocha la tête tandis qu'Amodar arrivait comme un tank dans notre direction. Malgré les protestations et les plaintes de Ben à l'encontre de son agresseur, l'entraîneur fit la sourde oreille. Furieux, il emmena le coupable loin du groupe. Notre coach était un type chaleureux qui mettait n'importe qui à l'aise. Mais quand il était en colère, on ne croirait plus avoir le même homme en face. Moi-même, je préférai prendre la poudre d'escampette plutôt que de lui faire face dans ce genre de circonstance.

Étant la nouvelle capitaine et voyant que l'autorité première du club était occupée, je me tournai vers mes camarades et leur fis signe de reprendre l'entraînement. Le spectacle était terminé ! La compétition se rapprochait à grands pas. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de traîner.  
Les troupes se dissipèrent petit à petit. Ravie face à ce constat, je remarquai que Cid se tenait encore à mes côtés. Je le toisai en arquant un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? demandai-je d'un ton semi-amusé. Tu te crois au-dessus des lois de la capitaine ?  
- Oh, Madame endosse déjà son rôle à la perfection, ricana Cid. Je ne me permettrais jamais de contredire mon capitaine.  
- Sage décision.

Alors que mon ami me sourirait des plus belles et s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, mon attention se porta sur Fang. Mon cœur faillit se crisper rien qu'à la sombre pensée de ce qui aurait pu arriver. Sans plus attendre, je partis rejoindre la noiraude, inquiète.  
Lorsqu'elle me vit arriver, elle me sourit gentiment pour me rassurer. Levant les mains, elle tentait de me convaincre qu'elle était saine et sauve. Je ne pus réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Les choses s'étaient déroulées si vite. Et si Fang ne s'était pas retournée à temps afin d'apercevoir le projectile, elle... Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé !  
Je ne savais pas quel miracle avait poussé la sourde à faire volte-face. C'était comme si elle avait eu pressentiment. Comme si elle...

- Oh, mon Dieu, tu vas bien ? demanda l'un des garçons du groupe de lancers.  
- T'as eu plus que de la chance, incroyable ! s'exclama une autre.  
- Vous voyez bien qu'elle est en parfaite santé, rétorquai-je sévèrement. Les compétitions approchent. Allez plutôt vous entraîner au lieu de tirer au flanc !

Mes camarades acquiescèrent docilement. Chacun fit une tape réconfortante à Fang avant de se remettre au travail.

.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais entrée dans ce club, je fus la première à arriver dans les vestiaires. En temps normal, j'adorai faire des heures supplémentaires, ne serait-ce que pour m'améliorer ou tout simplement, pour éviter la foule dans les douches. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas la tête à l'entraînement. J'étais autant épuisée physiquement que mentalement. Quelle journée éreintante !  
J'ouvris donc mon casier à la recherche de ma serviette de bain. Au même instant, l'image de Fang s'y dissimulant me revint à l'esprit. Maintenant que j'étais désignée capitaine, peut-être devrais-je vraiment demander à ce que l'on mette un verrou.

La porte d'entrée claqua doucement. Je levai le regard sur l'arrivante et fus surprise d'apercevoir Fang. Cette dernière avait encore fait preuve de beaucoup de prouesses durant cet après-midi. Amodar était bien plus qu'heureux de la compter parmi nous. Mais ses adorateurs se trouvaient aussi parmi d'autres membres de notre club. J'étais moi aussi, très impressionnée par sa puissance de lancer.

- Alors, cette première journée ? demandai-je gentiment alors que Fang ouvrit le casier avoisinant le mien.  
- _Épuisante et dangereuse_, répondit-elle avec amusement.  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire...

J'attrapai enfin ce que j'étais venue chercher dans mes affaires, puis je me tournai vers mon amie, me décidant finalement à poser ma question :

- Pourquoi es-tu finalement entrée dans notre club ?  
- _Ma présence te dérange ?_ demanda Fang en retour.  
- Non, loin de là ! C'est juste que... Tu ne m'avais pas dit que cela ne t'intéressait plus ?

La noiraude me sourit chaleureusement. Délicatement, elle glissa ses doigts le long de ma joue. Le contact était léger, pas plus qu'un simple frôlement. Ma peau frémit, comme électrisée. Ce geste ne m'irrita pas, ni ne me mit mal à l'aise. Mais il affolait tous mes sens et encore, j'entendis la sonnette d'alarme au fin fond de mon esprit : éloigne-toi !  
Alors que je tentais de me reculer, mon dos percuta la portière ouverte de mon casier, mettant par la même occasion fin à ma fuite. Le grincement métallique sonna ma défaite. Prise au piège, je ne pouvais que faire face à Fang qui me regardait avec une tendresse déconcertante.

_- Quitte à devoir attendre la fin de tes entraînements dans le froid, pourquoi ne pas me réchauffer sur le terrain ?_ signa-t-elle. _Et pis, cela nous permet aussi de passer un peu plus de temps ensemble._

Les arguments de mon amie me semblèrent valables. J'étais moi-même ravie de l'avoir dans l'équipe, non seulement pour ses compétences, mais aussi pour sa compagnie. Mais peut-être que ce genre de choses, je devrais éviter de le dire.

Ses mains bronzées se rapprochèrent doucement de mon visage. D'une douceur irréprochable, elles caressèrent ma mâchoire, puis mon cou avant de terminer par ma nuque. Ses doigts se glissèrent ensuite dans ma chevelure, s'y agrippant légèrement, possessifs. Je m'interdis de m'humecter les lèvres, réprimant les papillons dans mon bas-ventre. Mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher des émeraudes qui se dissimulaient petit à petit derrière des paupières.  
Le visage de Fang se rapprocha dangereusement du mien. Mon instinct lança un dernier appel au secours, mais mon corps n'était plus à l'écoute. Nos nez se frottèrent outrageusement alors que nos respirations fusionnèrent dans une fièvre de chaleur. Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres de ma bouche, la frôlant légèrement. Provocatrices et tentatrices, elles ne se plaquèrent pas contre les miennes, éveillant une frustration nouvelle dans mon esprit.

Nous restâmes figées ainsi durant quelques secondes. Me privant du toucher que mon corps désirait hardiment, Fang ne tenta pas de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Au contraire, elle m'invitait implicitement à terminer ce qui avait été entamé. Je pouvais sentir son souffle court et saccadé. Elle attendait mon choix, ma réponse.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? marmonnai-je en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas lire sur mes lèvres à une telle proximité.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans la poitrine, voulant briser ma cage thoracique pour rejoindre Fang. Étais-je vraiment capable de prendre une telle décision ? Voulais-je vraiment embrasser Fang ? Mon amie, ma confidente... une fille ?  
Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes mains serraient fermement le t-shirt de Fang. Elles tremblaient légèrement... De peur ou d'impatience ? Mon esprit n'arrivait plus vraiment à y voir clair. J'avais l'impression que mon désir était si naturel, mais intérieurement, une petite voix me disait que c'était mal, anormal.

Soudain, des voix se firent entendre au loin, les filles du club arrivaient. Ce fut comme une gifle, brutalement, je repoussai Fang qui me dévisagea comme blessée. Au moment même où je tournais mon visage vers l'intérieur de mon casier, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit. Nos camarades entrèrent dans la pièce dans des éclats de rire ou en papotant. Personne ne se rendit compte de l'étrange tension qui persistait entre Fang et moi.  
Serrant ma serviette contre moi, je refermai mon casier avant de foncer sous les douches, sans même jeter un seul regard à mon amie.

.

Assise aux côtés de Serah, je regardai vaguement une émission de télé-réalité que ma sœur adorait. Malgré la démonstration plus qu'écœurante de la stupidité humaine, je n'avais pas l'esprit à la moquerie et au sarcasme. Non, mon esprit était tout ailleurs, à l'endroit même où j'avais failli délibérément embrasser Fang.

Après l'arrivée des autres membres de l'équipe, je m'étais faufilée sous la douche. Et aussi vite que je le pus, je m'étais préparée et étais partie sans même lui adresser une seule fois la parole. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu me passer par la tête, bon sang ?

Serah câlinait distraitement Mog, trop absorbée par la télévision. L'innocence et l'insouciance rayonnaient littéralement de sa personne. N'avait-elle pas des problèmes en rapport avec son petit-ami et son ami d'enfance ? On dirait pas en tout cas... J'aimerais bien pouvoir, moi aussi, oublier les tracasseries de la journée et me laisser abrutir par des émissions stupides.

- Tu t'en rends compte? Durant toutes ces années, il n'a fait que mentir à sa famille, hoqueta ma cadette comme si on venait de lui révéler le plus honteux des secrets. Je ne sais pas comment je le prendrais si tu m'avouais que depuis toujours, tes cheveux n'étaient pas de leur couleur naturelle.  
- Mentir pour son travail et mentir sur la couleur de cheveux, ce n'est pas vraiment comparable, rétorquai-je en soupirant. Il faut le même degré de gravité, si tu veux pouvoir juger.  
- T'as peut-être raison... Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être équivalent dans ce cas ?

Alors que ma sœur était dans une intense réflexion, je soupirai en secouant la tête. Elle aimait aussi se tracasser pour un rien, celle-là. Qu'est-ce qu'on se fichait de savoir ce qui était équivalent au fait de mentir à propos de son emploi durant plusieurs années ! Mais Serah paraissait tellement dans ses pensées que je n'osais l'en extirper.  
Soudain, elle se redressa et se tourna vers moi. Une illumination venait de la frapper.

- Imagine qu'en réalité, Fang n'était pas sourde, déclara fièrement Serah.  
- Arrête donc de dire des bêtises, veux-tu ? rétorquai-je sévèrement avant de me pétrifier face à cette idée.

Et si Fang pouvait bel et bien entendre, cela expliquerait certains mystères. Cette impression que j'avais eue où elle m'avait semblé réellement écouter ma musique. Ou encore cette étrange coïncidence où elle s'était retournée à temps afin d'éviter le boulet de canon. Et...  
Je secouai la tête, me traitant moi-même d'idiote. Pourquoi Fang ferait-elle une chose pareille après tout ? Elle n'avait rien à y gagner. Tout comme son père, elle était née malentendante et cela s'arrêtait là. Ce n'était que des coïncidences, rien de plus...

Mais malgré cette résolution, je n'arrivais pas à retirer cette idée de ma tête. Ma curiosité et mon instinct me soufflaient de mettre la lumière sur ce sujet. Même si j'étais pratiquement certaine de la surdité de la noiraude, le doute continuait de me ronger. Comment avoir le dernier mot sur cette histoire ? Je ne pouvais pas le demander à Fang de toute manière alors... il me fallait un proche qui la connaissait mieux que quiconque. Son père ? Non... Vanille !

.

- Bonjour, Lightning ! déclara Vanille en me faisant de grands signes.  
- Bonjour, répondis-je alors que la rouquine arrivait vers le portail de l'école.

Je m'étais levée légèrement plus tôt aujourd'hui afin d'être certaine de pouvoir l'intercepter dans la matinée. Heureusement pour moi, la personne que je recherchai était plutôt matinale. Cela m'évita gracieusement de mourir de froid sur place.  
Doucement, je me rapprochai de Vanille et adoptai son rythme de marche. Cette dernière ne se doutait certainement pas de mes intentions. Enroulée dans son écharpe et cachée sous son bonnet, je ne voyais que son petit nez et ses yeux. Se recroquevillant légèrement, celle-ci paraissait pressée de rejoindre l'air chaud de l'établissement.

- Est-ce que je pourrais te toucher deux mots en privé ? demandai-je soudainement, ce qui surprit mon interlocutrice.  
- Bien évidemment, répondit Vanille qui se plaça à l'écart du chemin, légèrement déconcertée. C'est à quel propos ?  
- De Fang.

Je relevai légèrement la tête, scrutant les alentours à la recherche d'oreilles indiscrètes. Puis, mon attention se reposa sur la rousse qui parut de plus en plus inquiète par mon comportement. Croisant les bras, je tentai de trouver une formulation à ma question. Dans ma tête, la situation avait paru bien plus facile et appropriée, mais maintenant... J'avais l'impression d'être une terminale qui rackettait une élève plus jeune qu'elle.

J'optai donc pour aucune stratégie et allais droit au but.

- Fang n'est pas sourde, c'est ça ? annonçai-je abruptement.  
- Comment... je veux dire: pourquoi penses-tu cela ? répliqua Vanille avec un sourire bien trop crispé à mon goût. C'est complètement absurde ce que tu dis. Et il faut que j'aille en classe, donc si tu le veux bien...  
- Cesse de me mentir, Vanille. Je suis au courant de tout. Fang... me l'a dit.

Un pathétique mensonge. J'aurais voulu me mordre la langue pour une telle bêtise. La rouquine me regarda avec des yeux aussi ronds que des billes. Elle cligna à plusieurs reprises des paupières, ne sachant pas réellement comment répondre face à ma fausse déclaration.  
Quitte à mentir, autant le faire jusqu'au bout ! Prenant un air décontracté, je décidai donc de continuer ma comédie :

- Cela m'a un peu surprise, au début. Mais depuis combien de temps fait-elle cela ?

Vanille me toisa un instant, totalement stupéfaite par ma révélation. Elle frottait nerveusement ses gants l'un contre l'autre.

- Elle te l'a donc dit... marmonna-t-elle avant de me regarder. C'est depuis qu'elle est toute petite qu'elle a commencé à se fermer ainsi.  
- Mais pourquoi ? questionnai-je, encore sous le choc de cette vérité.

Intérieurement, je ne savais pas comment je devais prendre la nouvelle. D'une certaine manière, je me sentis trahie d'être à l'ombre de ce terrible secret. Et surtout, d'apprendre que Fang jouait la comédie depuis tout ce temps. Mais quelle en était la raison ? Quel était le but de toute cette usurpation ?  
Fronçant des sourcils, Vanille m'étudia minutieusement, puis elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche. Je venais de me faire griller.

- Oh, non... tu n'étais pas au courant ! hoqueta-t-elle d'un ton outré. Tu... Tu t'es servie de moi, Lightning ! Et... Oh, non, Fang va me tuer !  
- Excuse-moi, Vanille, je ne voulais pas te mentir, concédai-je d'un air désolé. C'est juste que...  
- Le mal est fait maintenant... Je t'en prie, ne juge pas Fang sans connaître ses motivations.

Sans que je puisse rétorquai quoi que ce soit, Vanille partit en courant. Mon être était encore bien trop secoué pour se lancer à sa poursuite. Je percutai à peine cette nouvelle information : Fang n'était pas malentendante.

Tout d'un coup, une tape à l'épaule me fit sursauter. Je me retournai et découvris que Serah se tenait juste derrière moi. Voyant ma tête déboussolée, elle fronça légèrement des sourcils, inquiète.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? me demanda-t-elle.  
- Dis-moi, Serah. Si quelqu'un découvrait à ton insu ton plus grand secret, comment réagirais-tu ? questionnai-je en évitant le regard inquisiteur de ma cadette.  
- Pourquoi cette question ? rétorqua cette dernière, surprise et prise de court. Je pense que j'étriperai cette personne de s'être mêlée de ce qui ne la regarde pas.  
- Je vois et je te comprends. Je ferais exactement pareil...

Fang allait me tuer, je le savais. Ma curiosité m'avait menée à mettre notre amitié en danger. Quelle idiote, quelle idiote...

* * *

**Et voilà pour la seconde partie. Surpris(e)? Cela vous a plu? Déplu? Envie de la dernière partie au plus vite? ;) (Et sinon, avez-vous deviné de quel film je me suis inspiré?)**


	3. Partie 3

**Pouah! J'ai 38 minutes de retard! Sinon, j'aurai posté ma dernière partie comme promis... M'enfin, content ou pas content, c'est le même tarif :p**

**Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui ont commenté ma fiction! Vraiment, j'appréhendais beaucoup pour cette fiction qui se démarque amplement de mes autres histoires, à commencer par l'univers non-fantastique que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. Mais surtout, pour l'attachement personnel que je porte à cette fiction que j'ai écrite et dédiée à une personne chère à mes yeux ^^**

**Pour ceux et celles qui ne l'avaient pas deviné ou qui ne connaissaient pas, et pour qui cela intéresserait, le film dont je me suis inspirée pour cette fiction est "The Quiet".**

**Trêve de blabla, vous allez me dire. Donc, je vais vous laisser à votre lecture que j'espère agréable!**

* * *

**Partie 3**

Le vent fouetta mon visage. Penchée sur la rambarde du toit, je scrutai l'horizon lointain. Les mains croisées, mes pouces se frottèrent nerveusement l'un contre l'autre. Durant toute la matinée, Fang ne m'avait pas lancé un seul regard. À la forme de ses épaules voûtées, je savais qu'elle était tendue et en colère. Il y avait de quoi... Moi-même, j'étais contrariée par cette révélation. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi m'avoir menti ?  
Les mensonges... Je détestais les mensonges ! Tout comme lorsque mes parents nous promettaient de revenir pour l'anniversaire de Serah ou le mien. Ou encore pour Noël. Tout comme Caius qui me faisait croire que son amour était pur. Des mensonges... encore et encore des mensonges ! J'en avais plus qu'assez ! Était-il possible de faire confiance à autrui sans jamais se faire trahir ?

Le fracas de la porte contre le mur tonna sévèrement. Sans me retourner, je savais parfaitement qui était venu me déloger de ma cachette. Je serrai la rambarde, ravalant un hurlement de colère et de dégoût. Je forçai mon visage à être froid, impassible. Une fois que je me sentis parée, je me tournai vers l'arrivante.

_- De quel droit te mêles-tu de ma vie privée ?_ signa furieusement Fang qui me témoignait un regard rempli de colère.  
- De quel droit te permets-tu de mentir ainsi ? rétorquai-je d'un ton acerbe.

Maintenant, je pouvais user de ma voix, l'une de mes armes fétiches. Désormais, je combattais en sachant parfaitement que mon opposante pouvait m'entendre, faire la différence entre mes intonations de voix. Et la mienne en ce moment même, était plus qu'hostile.

_- Cela ne te regarde pas !_ reprit Fang.  
- Bien sûr que cela me regarde ! répondis-je avec véhémence. Tu n'as fait que me mentir depuis le jour où l'on se connaît. Je... Je me suis même confiée à toi sans savoir que tu pouvais m'entendre !  
- _Je ne t'y ai pas forcée !_

Je serrai nerveusement les poings et me rendis compte que Fang faisait également la même chose. Cette dernière paraissait folle de rage. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un état pareil, elle qui était toujours si calme, si sereine. Jamais elle ne m'avait encore dévisagée de cette manière-là, comme si j'étais la personne qu'elle méprisait le plus au monde. Je fus blessée rien qu'à cette idée.  
Mes jambes me menacèrent de flancher sous mon poids. Depuis quand étais-je devenue aussi fébrile, aussi faible ? Lentement, je glissai le long de la rambarde. Posant mes fesses sur le sol, je recroquevillai mes genoux contre la poitrine, la tête entre mes mains.

- J'en ai ma claque des mensonges, soufflai-je à moi-même.

Un claquement de doigts attira mon attention, je levai donc mon regard vers Fang. Pouvant à nouveau communiquer avec moi, elle reprit :

_- Tu n'avais pas le droit !  
- _Je le sais, mais comme on dit : le mal est déjà fait. Je... Je suis désolée...

Toutes les règles concernant ma personne, ma fonctionnalité étaient obsolètes face à la noiraude. Je n'arrivais pas réellement à l'expliquer, mais avec elle, je ne réagissais pas comme avec les autres. Alors que ma colère était si intense, elle avait mué en culpabilité. La détester, j'en étais strictement incapable. Jeter ma haine à son encontre était comme me mutiler. Et savoir qu'elle pouvait me haïr, j'avais l'impression de mourir.  
Désorientée, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Totalement impuissante, je laissai Fang quitter le toit de l'école. À aucun moment, elle ne s'était retournée dans ma direction. J'avais l'impression de me noyer, d'étouffer dans ma propre bêtise. Bravo, Farron, t'es une vraie championne !

.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis notre première dispute. Fang et moi, nous ne nous sommes pas adressées une seule fois la parole. Une chose que les autres ne manquèrent pas de remarquer. Et malgré leurs questions, nous évitions tout simplement d'y répondre.  
Ces quelques jours avaient paru être des mois pour ma personne. Je rageai même de devoir admettre que la noiraude me manquait terriblement. Ses moqueries, son sourire, son contact... Tout mon être réclamait sa présence. Comment avais-je pu devenir aussi dépendante d'une personne ?

- Farron ? Farron !

De retour sur terre, je revins à mes esprits. L'entraîneur Amodar se trouvait en face de moi. Vu son air exaspéré, cela devait faire un petit moment qu'il tentait de communiquer en vain avec moi. Je me grattai doucement le coude, honteuse de mon inattention. Ce dernier soupira fortement avant de reprendre :

- Tu n'es pas du tout concentrée aujourd'hui, Farron. Tes résultats ne sont pas bons du tout. Es-tu malade ou fatiguée ? Sinon, il faudrait que tu prennes du repos, car les compétitions arrivent la semaine prochaine, tu sais ?  
- Désolée, Patron, m'excusai-je simplement. Je... Je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon assiette aujourd'hui, voilà tout.  
- Et bien, il va falloir y remédier, Mademoiselle. Je ne voudrais pas que ma vedette soit mise hors jeu avant même que le signal de départ ait été lancé !

J'acquiesçai avant de prendre congé. Mon esprit restait tourmenté par mes éternels ressentiments et questions. Impossible de faire le vide dans ma tête. Les événements martelaient mon cerveau, passant en boucle mes troubles.  
Je me rendis également compte que le terrain était complètement désert. Mais durant combien de temps avais-je rêvassé ? Rien de bien étonnant à ce qu'Amodar s'inquiète de mon comportement. J'étais moi-même très perplexe face à mes réactions. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi, sérieusement ?

J'entrai précipitamment dans les vestiaires, peu surprise de n'y croiser personne. Tant mieux, je n'avais justement aucune envie de voir des gens. Je devais trouver une solution. Amodar avait raison, les compétitions approchaient à grands pas. Tant que mon esprit continuera à se tortiller dans les méandres de ma misérable existence, mes prouesses en sprint en pâtiraient.  
La porte se referma soudainement et j'entendis le claquement distinct d'un verrou. Tendue, je me retournai vers l'entrée. Fang se tenait juste devant, les bras croisés. La panique lança son filet sur mes instincts, voulant me précipiter vers une fuite lâche, mais sécurisante.

_- Il faut qu'on parle_, débuta Fang, le visage neutre.  
- Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire, rétorquai-je froidement.

Pathétique... Je n'étais même pas capable d'avouer mes propres sentiments. Bien sûr que je voulais que l'on parle. Mais à quoi bon ? Lorsque l'on se trouvait au fond d'un abîme, pouvait-on tomber encore plus bas ?

Sans broncher, Fang s'avança vers moi afin de me faire face, les yeux dans les yeux. Cette fille me paraissait inébranlable. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'avais l'impression qu'elle restait toujours maître de la situation. Comme si sa maturité lui permettait de passer au-dessus de n'importe quel obstacle. Parfois, à côté d'elle, j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'une gamine sans cervelle.

_- Cela me fait mal de voir notre situation_, concéda la noiraude d'un air attristé. _Je ne veux pas que cela finisse comme ça entre nous.  
- _Que veux-tu que je fasse ? boudai-je en serrant les poings. Je me suis excusée. Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ?  
- _Là n'est plus la question.  
- _Alors quoi ? Tu ne veux même pas m'expliquer ce que signifie toute cette mascarade !

Mon amie lâcha un long soupir. Elle scruta un instant un point inexistant dans le vide, en pleine réflexion. De mon côté, je ne savais plus quoi penser non plus. Je voulais mettre un terme à nos différends, que tout soit à nouveau comme avant.

_- Faisons donc un deal_, reprit Fang avec sérieux.  
- Et quel est-il ? demandai-je avec méfiance.  
- _Je suis prête à te dire pourquoi je préfère être une sourde et en échange... tu dois admettre tes sentiments.  
- _Mes sentiments ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Hochant gravement de la tête, ma camarade attendait sagement ma réponse. Que voulait-elle dire par « mes sentiments » ? Elle ne parlait tout de même pas de... Mais c'est du délire !

_- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi il s'agit_, ajouta Fang avec certitude.

Je secouai lentement la tête en me reculant petit à petit. Depuis le début, elle était au courant pour mon étrange penchant. Combien de choses savait-elle et se tenait-elle de me le dire ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait aussi... Non, je ne pouvais pas avoir de sentiments pour Fang, pour mon amie... pour une fille !

- Il y a sûrement erreur, marmonnai-je, mal à l'aise.

Lâchant un râle exaspéré, Fang sembla perdre patience. D'un geste brutal, elle retira sa cravate à semi-nouée. Puis, elle se rapprocha de moi à toute vitesse. Pétrifiée, je n'arrivais pas à anticiper son prochain mouvement. Cela lui permit de me pousser contre le mur sans la moindre difficulté.  
La tête me tourna durant quelques secondes. Un laps de temps amplement suffisant pour que Fang attrape mes poignets qu'elle lia avec sa cravate. Puis, elle me fit lever les mains au-dessus de moi. Lorsque je compris qu'elle cherchait à m'immobiliser, je commençai à me débattre furieusement.  
Afin de mettre fin à ma rébellion, Fang passa la cravate sur un crochet. Et avec une force incroyable, elle tira puissamment dessus, me forçant à me redresser sur la pointe des pieds. Avec si peu d'équilibre, il m'était difficile de jauger correctement ma force pour contre-attaquer. Rapidement, mes jambes furent totalement inutiles quand la noiraude plaqua son corps contre le mien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? grommelai-je d'une voix ferme. Lâche-moi immédiatement !

Sans que ses yeux quittent les miens, de sa main libre, ma camarade caressa ma joue avant de descendre lentement. Ses doigts glissèrent sous mon t-shirt et se mirent à chatouiller mes côtes, me faisant frémir. La délicatesse de son toucher me faisait tourner la tête. Et tout comme la dernière fois, exactement dans cette pièce, Fang rapprocha son visage du mien. Nos lèvres encore à quelques millimètres les unes des autres.  
Par la force... Elle voulait me faire avouer mes péchés par la force ! Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en rejetant l'envie d'accomplir ce que l'on attendait de moi. Impossible de tirer sur mes liens, bien trop serrés, tout ce que j'allais réussir à faire était de couper la circulation de mon sang.

- Lâche-moi, gémis-je presque d'un ton plaintif.

Mais ma tortionnaire fit la sourde oreille, sa main se promenant avec arrogance sur mon ventre. Chaque caresse m'offrait un agréable frisson qui électrisait tous mes sens, tous mes nerfs. En même temps, je sentais la chaleur de son souffle attirer mes lèvres, voulant me brûler dans les braises ardentes de cet amour interdit, contre-nature.

Une brume enveloppa mon esprit, assourdissant et désorientant ma raison. N'ayant désormais plus aucun obstacle devant lui, mon corps laissa libre cours à ses desseins charnels. Sans plus pouvoir tenir, je dérobai les lèvres de mon amie avec avidité comme si tout mon être n'attendait que ce contact depuis sa naissance.  
Gémissant avec satisfaction, Fang me rendit hardiment le baiser. Elle se pressa encore plus contre moi, cherchant presque à fusionner. Petit à petit, sa main gauche relâchait la cravate. Mes talons touchèrent à nouveau le sol. Je profitai de cet instant de liberté pour tirer un coup sec sur mes liens, emprisonnant le cou de la noiraude entre mes bras.  
La langue de Fang se fraya arrogamment un chemin jusqu'à la mienne. Cet échange inédit m'envoya des vagues de chaleur de ma poitrine à mon bas-ventre. Encore et encore... J'avais l'impression de sombrer petit à petit vers la folie. Et pourtant, ce monde était plein de promesses dont j'avais envie de m'abreuver.

Réussissant enfin à délier la cravate de mes poignets, je posai mes mains sur les épaules de mon amie. Je n'arrivais pas à me séparer de ses merveilleuses lèvres. Si douces, si délicates...

- Non, non, non ! criai-je en repoussant Fang avec un effort surhumain. Ce n'est pas correct !

Perplexe, mon amie me dévisagea et face à ma frénésie, elle préféra se reculer légèrement. Lorsque la chaleur de son corps s'éloigna du mien, je crus mourir sur place. J'eus tout le mal du monde à maintenir fermement ma position.  
J'avais embrassé Fang. Pire encore, les choses auraient pu aller encore plus loin à ce rythme. C'était... Qu'allait-on penser de moi ? Qu'est-ce que Serah dirait si elle me savait... atteinte de cette tare ? Aimer une personne du même sexe que soi était bien une maladie, non ? Non... Je ne pouvais pas être comme ça. Je ne voulais pas être comme ça ! Je voulais simplement être une lycéenne comme les autres, rien de plus ! Je ne demandais pas la lune. Je ne demandais pas une liste infinie d'amis ou autres. Juste de la normalité, une vie paisible et tranquille. Pas... ça !

_- Tu n'as rien fait de mal_, m'expliqua Fang, l'air inquiet.  
- Si ! Enfin, non... répliquai-je, perdue. On ne peut pas, Fang. On ne doit pas faire ce genre de chose, c'est... c'est beaucoup trop intime ! Ce sont les couples qui font ce genre de choses, pas des amies !

Je passai les mains dans mes cheveux, faisant des va-et-vient dans les vestiaires. Tourmentée, je n'arrivais plus à me calmer, incapable de mettre la lumière dans ces ténèbres. Moi qui pensais avoir déjà atteint le fond... Je continuai de dégringoler !

_- Et si je voulais que l'on soit plus que des amies ?_ reprit Fang en me fixant droit dans les yeux. _Je ne peux pas simplement me contenter d'une simple amitié, j'ai besoin de plus. Et toi aussi, apparemment.  
- _Ne dis pas une chose que je n'ai pas dite, grognai-je furieusement. As-tu, ne serait-ce une minute, songé à ce que les gens penseront de nous ?  
- _Je me fiche complètement de ce qu'ils peuvent penser. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir d'impact sur nous.  
- _Pour toi, Fang, pour toi ! Tu vis dans un autre monde, dans un autre univers où tu te fiches de tout. Mais tu sais, Fang, je ne suis pas toi ! Et je pense que je ne pourrais jamais l'être !  
- _Tu te trompes ! Tu..._

Tournant le dos à la soi-disant sourde, je ne lus pas la suite de ce qu'elle me signait. Tant que je ne la regarderai pas, ses signes ne pouvaient m'atteindre. Je n'avais pas envie « d'entendre » sa morale. Pour elle, les choses étaient bien plus simples. Fang était une marginale, rien que par le fait qu'elle se faisait passer pour une malentendante, qu'elle ne parlait pas comme toute personne sensée ferait. Ajouter l'homosexualité à son équation n'allait guère chambouler le résultat. Mais je n'étais pas elle !  
Non, j'étais une personne tout à fait comme une autre. Une erreur... Oui, ce n'était qu'une simple erreur de jugement. Fang était l'une de mes rares amies dont j'étais très proche. Il devait y avoir un malentendu sur nos sentiments, c'était évident. On ne pouvait pas... On ne devait pas s'aimer !  
Derrière moi, je pouvais entendre mon amie s'agiter, agacée que je ne scrute pas ce qu'elle tentait désespérément de me communiquer. Pouvais-je réellement lui faire face ?

D'un pas hésitant, je me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je ne pouvais plus supporter toute cette tension, toute cette pression. J'avais besoin d'air, j'avais besoin de m'enfuir loin d'ici. Loin de ce lieu qui cherchait à me faire croire que je faisais partie du mauvais côté de la société.  
J'ouvris la porte sans plus attendre. L'air glacial s'engouffra dans l'habitacle alors que mes oreilles entendirent ce qu'elles n'avaient jamais imaginé pouvoir entendre un jour.

- Cours, Lightning, cours ! annonça Fang d'une voix légèrement enrouée et amère. C'est ce que tu fais de mieux !

C'était les premiers mots que Fang m'offraient depuis que l'on se connaissait. C'était aussi les premiers à m'avoir autant blessée de toute ma vie. J'étais meurtrie par ces paroles qui se voulaient cassantes et acérées. Mon cœur saignait abondamment après une telle attaque. Mes yeux se mouillèrent petit à petit, embrumant ma vision. J'avais mal... J'avais si mal...  
Sans me retourner, je quittai les vestiaires en serrant mes poings tremblants contre mes hanches.

.

- Claire... supplia Serah devant ma porte. Ouvre-moi, je t'en prie. Cela fait deux jours que tu t'es enfermée dans ta chambre. Tu ne laisses pas Odin entrer non plus et tu ne vas même plus en cours... Parle-moi, je t'en prie...

Recroquevillée dans mon lit, je ne répondis pas. Les rideaux de la pièce étaient clos, laissant un règne aux ténèbres. Aucune envie ne me tiraillait. Aucune motivation ne me mouvait. Le regard dans la noirceur des lieux, je fixai l'unique rayon lumineux qui avait réussi à s'immiscer dans cet habitacle. Je me sentais vide, dépourvue de toute vie, de tout objectif. Depuis quand étais-je devenue une telle couarde ?

- Claire... gémit Serah de l'autre côté. Parle-moi...  
- J'ai envie d'être seule...

Je pouvais entendre dans la voix tremblante de ma cadette qu'elle était en proie à des pleurs. Et cela était de ma faute. Encore...

- C'est à cause de Fang, c'est ça ? reprit-elle doucement. Tout le monde a remarqué que cela fait plus d'une semaine que vous ne vous parliez plus, que vous n'êtes plus si proche... Que s'est-il passé ?

Toujours aucune réponse ne sortit de ma chambre. Ma cadette soupira fortement. Je pouvais parfaitement l'imaginer en train d'essuyer ses larmes et de prendre toutes les forces qu'il lui restait pour rassembler son courage. Sa voix avait été tremblante, un signe distinct de son anxiété. Et dire que j'avais toujours pensé que de nous deux, elle était celle qui causait le plus de soucis. J'avais bien tort. Serah s'occupait tout autant de moi que moi, je m'occupais d'elle.

- Fang non plus, ne se comporte pas normalement ces derniers temps, enchaîna ma sœur, certaine d'avoir toute mon écoute ou alors, elle cherchait à se soulager en parlant. Elle est renfermée, isolée. Tu vas me dire que cela a toujours été le cas, mais là... c'est différent. Les Nora et moi, nous voyions bien que vous souffrez toutes le deux. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi ?  
- On a eu une dispute, rien de plus, marmonnai-je en me levant avant de m'asseoir contre la porte.

Je n'étais pas encore prête à faire directement face à Serah, pas dans mon état d'esprit actuel en tout cas. Et pourtant, j'avais besoin de son réconfort, de son soutien. Posant ma tête contre le bois qui nous séparait, mes paupières se refermèrent doucement, presque douloureusement. Mes yeux me brûlaient atrocement, mais je m'étais interdite de pleurer. Je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais verser une larme à cause d'une personne. Que ce soit de rage ou de tristesse, cela était banni de mon code comportemental.  
Les informations de ma sœur me mitigèrent au plus haut point. Fang n'était pas sortie indemne de cette confrontation, apparemment. Je ne savais pas si je devais bondir de soulagement ou souffrir de tout le mal que je lui faisais. La noiraude avait un énorme impact sur ma personne, ce qui était aussi le cas inversement. Avais-je réussi à percer la bulle protectrice de mon amie ?

- Une dispute ? Tu crois pouvoir me faire avaler ça ? rétorqua Serah avec perplexité. Non, il y a plus que ça. Une simple querelle n'aurait pas créé un tel déchirement entre vous.  
- Il faut croire que oui, ajoutai-je avec amertume, le cœur serré.  
- Tu ne me dis pas tout, Claire.

Exactement, je te mens tout comme je me mens à moi-même. Paraître forte devant les autres pour dissimuler ses propres faiblesses, voilà ce que je faisais chaque jour. Je me devais d'être inébranlable et inflexible. La grande sœur qui protégeait Serah. La fille froide et distante que l'on préférait éviter dans les couloirs. Celle qui ne mâchait pas ses mots pour dire ce qu'elle pensait. C'était les rôles que je devais endosser. Le masque que je devais porter pour me dissimuler des autres. La comédie que je devais jouer pour pouvoir oublier cette terrible année.  
Mais là, tout semblait se briser petit à petit. Ma mascarade se craquelait en minuscule petit morceau de part et d'autre. Simplement parce que je n'avais pas su suivre les règles et les codes que je m'étais imposés. Que j'avais été incapable de suivre cette ligne droite que la société nous désignait. Et qu'en si peu de temps, Fang avait été capable d'apercevoir mon véritable reflet, ma vulnérabilité.

- Que se passe-t-il entre Fang et toi ? murmura Serah que j'entendis s'asseoir et s'adosser contre la porte, tout comme moi. Dis-moi, sérieusement, est-ce qu'elle et toi, vous... sortez ensemble ou quelque chose du genre ?

Mon cœur se mit à battre vite et douloureusement. Il avait peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir ma cadette. Et il était peiné de savoir qu'en réalité, il n'y avait et n'y aurait peut-être jamais rien entre Fang et moi.  
Je serrai mes genoux contre ma poitrine, comme une rescapée s'accrochant à une bouée. La noyade était une sombre option, mais elle était tellement plus simple. Alors que l'attente des secours, de combattre pour sa survie dans ces marées froides et impitoyables, tout cela était une autre paire de manches. La bataille était perdue d'avance...

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? marmonnai-je faiblement, tentant de dissimuler mon désarroi.  
- Pour tout t'avouer, j'en ai discuté avec Vanille, concéda Serah comme si elle était coupable d'un complot à mon encontre. Elle connaît bien Fang et moi, je te connais bien. Vous étiez extrêmement proches toutes les deux. Donc, on a pensé que peut-être...  
- Cela te dégoûterait ?  
- Quoi ? Non... Non ! Pourquoi est-ce que cela me...  
- Laisse tomber. De toute manière, je ne sors pas avec Fang. Le sujet est clos.

Un léger silence nous empara, rendant l'atmosphère plus lourde encore. Puis, je l'entendis se relever doucement. Restant un instant immobile, je devinai parfaitement qu'elle se demandait si elle devait ou non, lancer une dernière tentative. Je priai que non, c'était déjà assez suffisant pour aujourd'hui.

- Je t'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à te comprendre en ce moment, accorda Serah en soupirant. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ce à quoi tu penses, mais... j'ai l'impression qu'il faut que je dise quelque chose pour te réconforter. Pour te libérer des chaînes que tu t'es toi-même imposées.  
- Tu ne peux pas tout faire, Serah... soufflai-je avec amertume. On ne peut pas tout faire...  
- Quand on attend que tout s'éclaire les bras croisés, non... Mais je sais que tu ne baisseras pas les bras sans t'être battue. Claire, tu es la personne la plus forte et la plus vaillante à mes yeux. Quoi que tu puisses en penser, tu es mon modèle. Prouve-moi que je n'ai pas tort, je t'en prie !

La détresse de ma sœur était presque palpable dans sa voix. Tout comme moi, elle avait ses propres soucis, ses problèmes existentiels. J'avais besoin d'elle pour me relever, pour continuer ce que je faisais et supportais chaque jour dans ma vie quotidienne. Mais je me devais aussi d'être son pilier, son soutien.

Avec une force dont je me serais crue incapable, je me relevai hâtivement et ouvris la porte de ma chambre. Serah se tenait encore devant la pièce, les visages en larme. Les cernes sous ses yeux me révélèrent que son sommeil était loin d'être réparateur, tout comme le mien. Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Trop obnubilée par mon histoire avec Fang, j'en étais venue à oublier tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, y compris ma petite sœur.  
J'ouvris grand la porte avant de tendre affectueusement mes mains en direction de ma cadette. Cette dernière craqua et éclata littéralement en sanglots avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Je la resserrai contre moi avec douceur et fermeté, cherchant à lui offrir un réconfort et une sécurité sans failles.

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, pleura Serah qui se blottit le visage contre mon épaule. Les parents ne sont pas rentrés pour les fêtes comme ils l'avaient encore promis. Noel ne me parle presque plus et me demande de lui donner une décision. Quant à Snow, il... il est au courant de tout ! Tu es tout ce qui me reste. Et te voir dans un tel état, je... je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas! J'ai...  
- Chut... murmurai-je en caressant la tête de ma sœur afin de calmer des soubresauts. Pardonne-moi... Mais je suis là maintenant. Je serais toujours là, tu le sais.  
- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être aussi égoïste, je le sais ! Tu as tes propres soucis. Au lieu de t'accabler avec les miens, je devrais t'aider, te soutenir, te...  
- Arrête de dire des bêtises, veux-tu ? Nous sommes sœurs et...  
- ... les sœurs se soutiennent quoiqu'il arrive.

Je souris face à cette dernière réponse. Cette petite réplique enfantine, Serah et moi l'avions créée lorsque nous avions accepté le fait que nos parents ne seront que très peu présents dans notre quotidien. Je n'avais que quatorze ans et elle, douze. Très vite, nous avions saisi que dans l'adversité, nous devions, quoi qu'il arrive, rester unies. On pouvait chacune avec certitude faire confiance à l'autre.

.

Après avoir fait entrer la lumière dans la chambre, Serah et moi avions décidé de nous installer sur mon lit. Couchée sur mes cuisses, elle me conta tous ses périples, ses angoisses et ses peines. Plus attentive que jamais, j'écoutais chacune de ses paroles avec beaucoup d'attention. J'avais certes, raté beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, mais je ne voulais pas flancher face à ma plus grande tâche : épauler ma cadette.  
Serah me raconta comment Snow avait appris la nouvelle à propos du baiser avec Noel. Ce dernier l'avait plutôt mal pris, mais en parfait homme d'honneur, il ne s'emporta pas, ni ne cria sur ma sœur. Contre toute attente, le blond lui demanda ses sentiments à son égard et envers son ami d'enfance. Il lui intimait de choisir. Et tout comme Noel, il lui quémandait de couper les ponts avec le rival perdant. Typique des hommes, de vrais égoïstes !

Ma petite sœur me parla ensuite du gouffre que créait l'absence de nos parents dans son cœur. Un sentiment que je pouvais tout à fait comprendre, mais à l'instar de Serah, j'avais cessé de croire à leurs promesses. Ils restaient tout de même mes parents et je les aimais. Mais ma véritable famille restera tout de même Serah et uniquement Serah. Et peut-être aussi Odin et Mog qui participaient à l'animation de notre maison.  
Puis, arriva finalement le sujet que j'aurais voulu absolument éviter : moi. Même si j'aurais préféré être honnête avec Serah tout comme elle l'avait été avec moi jusque-là, je restai évasive. Lui révélant simplement qu'après une terrible dispute dont j'avais été la cause, nous nous étions éloignées. Je m'étais toutefois abstenue de révéler le terrible secret de Fang, par respect pour son intimité. J'omis également notre échange charnel dans les vestiaires, lui disant simplement que nous nous étions embrassées une ou deux fois seulement.

- Tu n'aimes pas Fang ? me demanda Serah.  
- Bien sûr que si ! grommelai-je avec outrance. Mais comme une amie !  
- En es-tu vraiment certaine ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi proche d'une personne autre que moi. Et je ne parle pas que du point de vue verbal. Physiquement aussi. Tu ne la repoussais presque jamais quand elle te touchait ou te prenait dans ses bras. Vous allez plutôt bien ensemble, qui plus est.  
- À t'entendre, on dirait que cela ne te dérangerait pas que l'on sorte toutes les deux.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que cela me dérangerait ? Depuis quand est-ce mal d'aimer quelqu'un ? Ton bonheur, c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

Je me tus un instant, stupéfaite avec quelle légèreté Serah traitait le sujet. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu lui parler du beau temps. Mais le fait qu'elle ne m'ait pas rejetée avait été un immense soulagement pour moi.  
Déconcertée, je préférai détourner la tête afin que ma cadette ne puisse voir mon désarroi. Mon regard plongea à travers la fenêtre, s'envolant vers la couleur orangée du soleil couchant. Distraitement, je caressai les cheveux de Serah. Était-ce aussi simple de banaliser l'homosexualité ? Non... Serah était peut-être trop jeune pour avoir conscience de toutes les conséquences que cela engendrait. Et elle ne le vivait pas non plus pour réellement savoir ce que cela coûtait.

- Tu es une lesbienne ou est-ce seulement Fang qui te fait cet effet-là ? questionna abruptement Serah.

Sa question me surprit tant que j'avais failli lui arracher quelques mèches de cheveux. Je dévisageai ma sœur avec sévérité et incompréhension. Celle-ci me regarda d'un air purement innocent et reprit :

- Ne me regarde pas avec cette tête d'ahurie ! Je ne sais pas moi, te sentirais-tu capable d'embrasser une autre fille que Fang ? Tiens, prenons Lebreau par exemple. Te verrais-tu avec elle ?

Alors que j'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, je la refermai immédiatement. Serais-je capable d'embrasser une autre fille ? Serais-je capable de supporter le fait que Lebreau me prenne dans ses bras, me touche et m'embrasse ? J'eus un léger frisson rien qu'à cette idée. Non que l'unique demoiselle des Nora soit repoussante, loin de là, mais je ne me voyais simplement pas avec elle. Je l'appréciai, mais pas au point de...

- Arrêtes tes âneries, réprimandai-je doucement. Je ne suis pas attirée par les femmes. Simplement, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être proche des gens. Et peut-être qu'avec Fang, justement, j'ai pu confondre ces sentiments. Rien de plus !  
- D'accord, d'accord, je n'ai rien dit, se défendit Serah en se protégeant le visage. Alors pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas en cours ?  
- Tu as raison. Je suis restée assez longtemps à me morfondre. Et puis, j'ai une sœur à qui je dois botter le cul pour qu'elle continue d'avancer dans la vie. Rassure-moi, Serah, je n'ai pas une mine aussi affreuse que toi, si ?

Ma cadette afficha son outrage alors qu'un grand sourire s'arqua sur mes lèvres. Bondissant sans prévenir, elle se jeta à mon cou et m'attrapa les bras. Puis, elle me fit une étrange prise de judo qui me fit bien regretter mes paroles. Quelle idiote, j'avais complètement oublié ce petit détail pas si anodin que cela en tant de guerres !

.

Les cours étaient terminés. Durant toute la journée, j'avais judicieusement évité Fang. Et comme attendu, cette dernière en avait fait de même. Je me demandai jusqu'à quand cette tension allait persister entre nous. Peut-être toujours...

Debout dans l'arrière-cour de l'établissement, je m'étais lancée sur ce qui avait été une pelouse verdoyante durant les saisons chaudes. Actuellement, ce n'était qu'une étendue blanche et aveuglante de neige. La poudre lumineuse atteignait facilement mes mollets. Et il continuait encore et encore de neiger.  
Malgré mes chaussures et mes grosses chaussettes, je pouvais commencer à sentir le froid mordre mes orteils. Mon visage et mon cou à découvert, je ressentais les caresses glaciales du vent. Mes mains sans gants protecteurs avaient déjà du mal à se mouvoir habilement. Bientôt, tout mon être allait se mettre à frissonner sous les assauts de l'hiver et de sa neige si envoûtante.

Et pourtant, même si ce froid mordant tentait de m'abattre, je ne bougeais pas. Bien que peu douloureux, cet état semblait m'apaiser, empêcher toute colère ou question me submerger. Une envie de retirer ma veste me vint à l'esprit, mais je ne fis rien. Je n'avais pas perdu la tête pour autant. Attraper la crève à trois jours des compétitions ne serait pas très astucieux.  
Je refermai les yeux, savourant les flocons qui se déposaient délicatement sur mon visage. Chaque baiser de l'hiver était frais et relaxant. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'une semaine, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir enfin faire le vide dans ma tête. D'oublier mes soucis. D'être loin, très loin d'ici.

- Lightning ?

Rappel brutal du monde réel.  
Prenant une grande inspiration, j'attendis quelques secondes avant de rouvrir mes yeux et me retourner. Cid se tenait à un mètre de moi et me dévisageait étrangement. Les mains dans les poches, il pencha la tête sur le côté avant de reprendre :

- Tout va bien ?  
- Parfaitement. Pourquoi cette question? répondis-je en posant une main sur ma hanche.  
- À te voir, on dirait que tu attends d'attraper la mort.  
- À quelques jours du tournoi ? Même pas en rêve, Cid. Tu ne seras malheureusement pas le seul de l'équipe à peut-être décrocher la médaille d'or.

Mon camarde émit un petit rire semi-étouffé. Puis, lentement, il se rapprocha de moi et déposa sa grande main contre ma joue. Sa paume était incroyablement chaude. Mais cette chaleur n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui émanait habituellement de Fang. Et pourquoi pensai-je à elle tout d'un coup ?

- Tu es frigorifiée, commenta Cid d'une voix douce.

Relevant la tête, je remarquai que son visage n'était pas très loin du mien. J'aurais voulu me reculer brutalement et m'outrer d'un tel comportement. Puis, une chose me percuta soudainement. N'est-ce pas une chose naturelle entre un homme et une femme ? Cid Raines était un garçon correct et très apprécié de tous. Je l'aimais bien et je savais que ce dernier s'intéressait à moi depuis quelque temps.  
Après tout, nous nous entendions plutôt bien, lui et moi. Enfin bien, en comparaison à toutes mes autres relations qui n'incluaient ni Serah, ni... Fang. Il serait donc normal et possible que notre camaraderie évolue et se métamorphose, non ? Sortir avec Cid serait bien plus correct qu'avec F... une fille !

Ne me voyant pas le repousser, mon ami se pencha lentement vers moi. Je savais ce qui allait s'en suivre. Mon cœur cessa de battre et je sentis soudainement une crampe à l'estomac. J'eus une certaine difficulté à respirer. Toutes ces émotions étaient semblables à ce que j'avais pu ressentir avec Fang. À un détail près... C'était douloureux.  
Pas de petits papillons. Pas de picotements électrisants. Simplement de l'angoisse, de l'appréhension et surtout, l'étrange impression de faire quelque chose de mal. Pourquoi ? Embrasser un homme était normal. Frémir pour une femme était contre-nature ! Désirer plus que de simples baisers de la part de son amie était immorale ! Être avec Cid était naturel, un chemin que toutes filles sensées prendraient. Alors... Alors pourquoi ?

J'aurais voulu hurler mon affolement face à cette révélation que je tentai de cacher depuis bien trop longtemps. Je l'aimais... J'aimais Fang au plus profond de mes entrailles, devenant le rythme même qui faisait battre mon cœur. Il était trop tard désormais. Je n'avais pas su m'éloigner à temps, je m'étais complètement brûlée dans les flammes de cet amour. Impossible d'éteindre l'incendie maintenant. Trop tard... J'étais déjà condamnée...  
Repoussant brutalement Cid, je reculai mon visage, le revers de ma main contre mes lèvres. Instinctivement, je ressentis le besoin de protéger ma bouche qui ne désirait que celle d'une personne précise.  
Surpris, mon ami se retira maladroitement, gêné par ce qui venait de se produire.

- Excuse-moi, Lightning, j'ai cru que...  
- Non, c'est moi... J'aurais dû être plus honnête envers toi et t'arrêter avant.

Cid leva le regard dans ma direction. Je venais de jeter un froid entre nous et il cherchait un moyen de le contourner. Prenant une posture décontractée, il essayait certainement de dissimuler son désappointement.

- J'espère que cela n'aura aucun impact sur notre amitié, marmonna-t-il avec inquiétude.  
- Non, aucun, répondis-je en lui tendant la main. Restons amis, tu veux bien ?

Mon interlocuteur me scruta un instant. Puis, avec un sourire charmeur, il me fit une bonne poigne de mains en hochant la tête. Mais alors que je croyais qu'il allait se retirer, il tira sur mon bras avant de rapprocher sa bouche de mes oreilles.

- Mais ne crois pas que j'abandonnerai aussi facilement, murmura-t-il avec une arrogance qui me chamboula. Je n'ai pas oublié que tu étais presque prête à m'offrir tes lèvres.  
- Tu peux toujours courir, ricanai-je avant de l'éloigner gentiment. Si tu crois que tout est aussi facile, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement. Puis, Cid se retourna avant de me tendre galamment son bras et de déclarer :

- Puis-je au moins vous raccompagner jusqu'au portail de cet établissement, ma dame ?  
- Si tu crois que je vais tomber dans un piège aussi grossier, rétorquai-je en entamant la marche vers la sortie de l'école.

Mon ami rit avant de me suivre.

.

Alors que nous arrivions vers le portail, je croisai la personne que je ne voulais absolument pas voir en ce moment même. Se tenant devant les grilles, Fang discutait avec Rigdea. C'était fort animé et tous les deux semblaient plutôt bien s'amuser. Mon cœur se sentit meurtri, mon corps, lui, voulait arracher les yeux de ce garçon. Mais je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Je ne l'avais plus...  
Dans la vie, il fallait savoir saisir ses occasions. Sinon, il fallait contempler ses erreurs avec amertume. Et là, ma stupidité me bondissait au visage.

Mais même si ce sourire ne m'était plus destiné et ne le sera certainement plus désormais, j'étais ravie de pouvoir l'admirer à nouveau. Elle méritait tout le bonheur du monde et je le pensais sincèrement. Si j'avais le don de remonter le temps, peut-être que j'aurais fait en sorte que les choses se passent différemment. Mais il y aurait eu tellement de choses à changer dans le passé. Autant ne pas rêver de l'impossible.

- Oh, Cid, te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Rygdea en levant les bras. J'ai cru que tu allais me laisser moisir sur place. Heureusement, ma grande sauveuse que voici m'a gentiment secouru de ton manque de ponctualité !  
- Désolé, je me suis laissé envoûter par le chant d'une sirène des neiges, répondit Cid en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
- Malheureusement, elle n'a pas réussi à t'étouffer dans la poudreuse, rétorquai-je en croisant les bras, un léger sourire agacé au coin de ma bouche.

Les deux garçons rirent à l'unisson. À cet instant, je remarquai que Fang évitait particulièrement mon regard. Ce qui était légitime, je suppose. Alors que je voulais quitter le groupe, Cid m'attrapa par le bras avant d'annoncer :

- Hé, en fait, avec Rygdea, on devait aller faire un tour au centre-ville. Ça vous dirait de vous joindre à nous, mesdemoiselles ? Surtout que vous vous connaissez bien, donc vous ne pourrez pas dire que vous êtes prise au piège.

Sans rien laisser transparaître de mon trouble sur mon visage, je retirai la main de mon camarade. Au passage, j'en profitai pour lui pincer la peau. La petite grimace sur son visage était un signe distinct que son éducation était en bonne voie.  
Puis, je relevai fièrement la tête avant de répondre :

- Désolée, mais je dois rentrer. En vue des compétitions à venir, je tiens à être au meilleur de ma forme. Passez une bonne fin d'après-midi !

Sans plus attendre, je tournai les talons. Mes yeux commencèrent à me picoter. Il était temps de se retirer et ce, de toute urgence. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir tenir une minute de plus dans cette situation. Après une grande inspiration, je me dirigeai vers la station de métro.

.

- Voilà notre traitement de choc ! déclara Serah qui posa entre mes mains un immense pot de glace au chocolat.

Je regardai tour à tour l'aliment froid et ma sœur. Cette dernière s'installa à côté de moi, munie, elle aussi, d'une tout aussi grosse glace à dévorer. Puis, elle alluma la télévision avant d'entamer son gros tas de calories.  
Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas face à mon regard inquisiteur, je posai le pot sur la table basse et me tournai vers elle.

- Attends... Tu te rends compte qu'on est en hiver ? déclarai-je en haussant les sourcils. Et tu vas te rendre malade à manger tout ça, tu sais ? On sort à peine de table.  
- Ne fais pas ta rabat-joie et profite de cet antidépresseur magique ! rétorqua Serah qui me fit signe de m'écarter de devant l'écran de télé.  
- Tu vas surtout tomber malade, ouais. Très peu pour moi, j'ai un tournoi demain, tu t'en rappelles ?  
- Tu sais, le froid de ce pot n'équivaut pas celui à l'extérieur.

Je roulai des yeux face à la manie qu'avait ma cadette de toujours vouloir tout comparer. En ce moment, les sœurs Farron étaient toutes un peu à fleur de peau. La moindre étincelle faisait exploser notre maison.  
Et ne se dérogeant pas des deux derniers jours d'apocalypse dans cette demeure, Serah bondit hors du canapé. Elle me toisa durant quelques secondes, puis elle posa sa glace sur la table.

- Tu veux voir comment on tombe malade ? me défia-t-elle sérieusement.  
- Serah, on ne va pas recommencer avec ça, soupirai-je en secouant la tête. On en a déjà parlé. En cette période de... crise, on doit garder la tête froide et arrêter de nous laisser emporter par nos sautes d'humeur.  
- Tu vas voir !

Ma sœur se dirigea vers la porte de la terrasse qu'elle ouvrit brutalement. Le froid s'engouffra dans notre demeure qui était chaleureusement confortable avant son acte barbare. Je serrai mes bras autour de ma taille alors que l'hiver me prenait dans une étreinte glaciale. Mais elle avait complètement perdu la tête !

- Serah ! hurlai-je en la voyant sortir dans le jardin. C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Ton petit pot de glace est tout chaud à côté de là dehors ! Rentre maintenant !

Mais elle ne m'entendait plus. Je dus prendre mon courage à deux mains et m'élancer pieds nus dans la neige blanche et gelée. La nuit était tombée et mise à part la lumière que procurait notre salon, le jardin était dans la pénombre. Alors que je cherchai ma cadette, je serrai fortement la mâchoire afin de ne pas claquer des regard se posa finalement sur Serah. En larme et frigorifiée, cette dernière regardait dans le vide, l'âme perdue. Sans plus attendre, je la rejoignis. L'attrapant par les épaules, je l'obligeai à me fixer dans les yeux et la secouai légèrement comme pour la réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

- Serah, reprends-toi, bon sang ! lui intimai-je avec autorité. Rentre immédiatement à l'intérieur !

Me toisant avec incompréhension, ma sœur semblait enfin être revenue à elle. Faiblement, elle hocha la tête. De retour sur terre, elle parut sentir le mordant du froid que maintenant. Grelottant de tous ses os, elle voulut s'empresser de rejoindre la maison bien chaude. Mais dans sa précipitation, ses pieds glissèrent sur la glace.  
Alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre, je la rattrapai immédiatement afin de la réceptionner. Malheureusement, ce fut à mon tour de faire une glissade. Avant de tomber, j'eus juste le temps de pousser Serah pour ne pas l'emporter avec moi dans la chute.

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, incapable de réaliser ce qui se passait. Je ne sentais plus le bout de mes bras ainsi que mes jambes. J'aurais voulu hurler tant j'avais froid, mais ma gorge était tellement serrée qu'aucun son ne s'y échappa.

- Oh, mon Dieu, Claire ! cria Serah qui me tendit les mains pour me sortir de là. Je suis tellement désolée !

Qui avait donc eu la brillante idée de faire un petit bassin dans notre jardin ? J'étais trempée jusqu'aux os. Et d'une seconde à l'autre, j'allais certainement tomber en hypothermie !  
Serah me sortit de là et même si mes jambes avaient du mal à répondre, elle me tira de force jusqu'à la maison. Après avoir bien fermé derrière nous, elle courut comme une flèche vers le placard et revint avec une immense couverture.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta Serah qui me couvrit de la tête aux pieds.  
- Je pense que je l'ai bien mérité, répondis-je en essayant de ne pas me mordre la langue avec mes claquements de dents. C'est pour avoir brûlé tes romans à « l'eau de rose » dans la cheminée hier soir.  
- J'avoue, sur ce coup-là, tu l'as bien cherché !

Nous nous scrutâmes un instant en silence. Puis, sans pouvoir nous en empêcher, nous éclatâmes de rire. Nos petites crises n'étaient qu'une mince compensation face à ce que Serah et moi traversions en ce moment. Et à dire vrai, ce fou rire était bien plus rédempteur que n'importe quelle action inconsidérée que nous avions pu commettre jusque-là.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller voir un psy ? railla Serah qui s'assit près de moi, frottant le tissu afin de me réchauffer. On pourrait appeler pour prendre un rendez-vous prochainement. Le plus tôt serait le mieux, je pense.  
- Tu as explosé ton téléphone portable ce matin avec une casserole, tu t'en souviens ? repris-je avec un sourire satisfaisant. Il est hors de question que je te prête le mien. Je ne prendrais pas le risque.  
- Dois-je te rappeler que tu t'es amusée à briser toutes les chaises de la cuisine comme une karatéka ? On n'a plus rien pour s'asseoir à table maintenant !  
- Elles ne me plaisaient pas de toute manière !

Un nouvel éclat de rire, encore plus fort et plus réconfortant que le précédent. Complètement sur les nerfs, Serah et moi avions comme qui dirait, eu quelques fantaisies afin de nous défouler.  
Maladroitement, je me relevai, mes membres complètement endoloris. Je grimaçai légèrement face aux picotements que je ressentais au pied.

- Je vais aller prendre une douche bien chaude avant de finir comme un glaçon, déclarai-je en me dirigeant gentiment vers la salle de bain.  
- Essaie de ne rien casser là-bas. C'est une pièce vitale, merci !  
- Je ferais un effort, promis.

.

Le stade était à craquer tant il y avait de spectateurs. Étant couvert, l'immense habitacle ne tarda pas à se réchauffer grâce à la chaleur corporelle de la foule. En furie, les gradins étaient bruyants et agités. Des familles, des amis, des camarades... Tous étaient au rendez-vous pour célébrer les prouesses sportives des personnes participant à ce grand tournoi inter-lycée.  
Alignée avec les autres concurrents et coéquipiers, je scrutai dans les premiers rangs. Un sourire ravi se dessina sur mon visage lorsque je croisai le regard de Serah. Cette dernière me fit de grands signes avant de me montrer son appareil photo. Mon rictus disparut immédiatement. Je détestais cette nouvelle technologie !  
Remarquant ma désapprobation, Serah rit et me provoqua en prenant un cliché avec la tête que je tirai actuellement. Tu me le paieras pour ça !

Mais mon attention se tourna immédiatement vers l'estrade qui se trouvait devant moi. L'ouverture des jeux allait être donnée. Lentement, un vieil homme s'avança vers le micro, accompagné d'un immense silence. Tout le monde s'était tu et attendait le discours de Galenth Disley, grand fondateur de cette compétition.

- Merci, merci, débuta-t-il d'une voix vibrante et fatiguée. Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous la bienvenue pour notre 21ème édition de ce tournoi d'athlétisme. L'origine du mot athlétisme vient du grec _athlos_, signifiant combat. Je vous demanderai donc d'applaudir fièrement nos combattants. Qu'ils nous offrent un magnifique spectacle empli de respect et d'humilité. Que les jeux commencent !

La foule et les participants applaudirent à l'unisson. Puis alors que Disley descendait de son perchoir, les concurrents se dissipèrent, chacun allant retrouver son groupe.

Devant le banc de l'équipe, Amodar étudia fièrement chacun de ses élèves. Les bras croisés, il se tenait droit et nous souriait chaleureusement afin de nous rassurer. Certains de l'équipe étaient enclins au stress. Il les calmait aisément en usant des bons mots que les troupes désiraient entendre.  
Assise au bout du banc, Fang observait vaguement le terrain, ne prêtant guère attention à ce qui se passait près d'elle. Je la décrochai de ma vision lorsqu'un terrible mal de tête me frappa. Depuis ce matin, j'étais poursuivie par de terribles migraines. Serah m'avait donné des cachets afin d'apaiser la douleur, mais cela ne semblait pas suffire apparemment.

- Tout va bien, Lightning ? me demanda Amodar d'un air inquiet.  
- Pas de soucis, Patron, répondis-je au tac-o-tac. Juste un léger mal de tête, rien de bien alarmant.  
- D'accord, mais dès que tu sens un problème, tu t'arrêtes immédiatement, OK ? Et cela va de même pour vous tous ! Je ne veux pas d'une tête de mule dans mon équipe qui préfère se blesser plutôt que de devoir s'arrêter. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Un « oui » puissant et en chœur fut la réponse de notre équipe qui était très enthousiaste. Satisfait, notre entraîneur afficha son approbation en tapotant les épaules de ceux qui se trouvaient dans son sillage. Sans plus attendre, tout le monde commença les échauffements avec beaucoup de minuties.

À plusieurs reprises, ma vision s'embrouilla. Posant mes mains contre mon visage, je pris quelques grandes inspirations. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de flancher ! J'attendais cet événement depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Il était hors de question que je sois mis hors jeu pour une petite migraine de pacotille !  
Je secouai furieusement la tête comme pour remettre mon esprit en place. Puis, je sautillai doucement sur un pied, puis sur l'autre. Je faisais pivoter mes poignets en régularisant parfaitement ma respiration. Encore un peu et je pourrais tomber dans le coma après, si l'envie m'en prenait. Mais avant, je devais gagner la course en sprint!

- Tu te sens d'attaque ? me demanda Amodar d'un ton paternel.  
- Depuis que j'ai eu la médaille d'argent l'année dernière, je n'ai fait qu'attendre le jour de ma revanche, répondis-je avec impatience.  
- Alors, ramène-nous cette foutue médaille d'or !

J'acquiesçai solennellement alors que mon entraîneur me tapota l'épaule en guise de dernier encouragement. Puis, je me lançai vers la piste de départ.

Toutes les concurrentes se jaugèrent et s'impressionnèrent du regard. Un comportement complètement puéril à mon goût. Sans leur prêter attention, je me mis en position de départ. Mes pieds se posèrent contre les starting-blocks avec fermeté, sans trembler. Détendant tous mes muscles, je relevai la tête pour regarder la piste à franchir. Cela ne durera que quelques secondes. Mais ce petit laps de temps était primordial et décisif. Un seul instant d'inattention, aussi petit soit-il, et c'était la défaite assurée.  
Sans vraiment pouvoir m'en empêcher, je scrutai du coin de l'œil le terrain de lancer. Faisant tournoyer habillement son javelot dans sa main, Fang attendait sagement son tour de passage. Loin d'être stressée ou du moins, elle n'en montrait pas un seul signe, elle paraissait sereine.  
Je revins à mes esprits lorsque j'entendis mes rivales poser leurs pieds contre les starting-blocks. Ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser, Farron ! Reprends-toi !

Inspirant lentement, je commençai à faire le vide dans mon esprit. Quelques secondes seulement dans lesquelles je serais totalement déconnectée du monde. Il n'y aura plus que la vitesse et moi. Notre objectif ? La ligne d'arrivée.

- À vos marques ! Prêt ?

Nous relevâmes toutes nos fessiers, tendant une jambe presque droite. Puis, le coup de feu retentit. Mon cœur faillit bondir d'excitation alors que je m'élançai de toutes mes forces. Je devais oublier mes rivales, les spectateurs, Fang... Tout se flouta autour de moi mise à part la piste.  
Mes jambes ne possédaient plus aucune lourdeur. Tout n'était que souplesse et volupté. Mais je me rendis compte que mon esprit divaguait un peu trop. Cela provenait certainement de mes maux de tête. Mon corps menaçait de flancher à n'importe quel moment. Non... Pas maintenant !  
Je me brutalisai mentalement afin de me maintenir en éveil. J'accélérai la cadence encore et encore ! Comme si ma vie en dépendait, je courrai avec toute ma force, toute mon énergie.

L'arrivée fut franchie.

Encore complètement déconnectée du monde, je ne compris pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. Quel avait donc été le résultat ? Qui avait remporté la course ?  
Mon corps devient soudainement très lourd. J'avais beaucoup de difficulté à bouger mes bras qui pendaient à côté de mes hanches. Vacillant doucement, je sentis que j'allais lâcher prise. Mais alors que l'effondrement allait survenir, une puissante étreinte m'empoigna par la taille et des hurlements sonnèrent mes oreilles, me rendant presque sourde.

- Lightning, t'es la meilleure !  
- Bravo, Capitaine !  
- Je savais que tu y arriverais !

Un peu perdue, je clignai plusieurs des paupières avant de comprendre que j'étais entourée de mon équipe, le groupe de course plus précisément.

- J'ai... J'ai gagné ? hoquetai-je avec surprise.  
- Elle est encore en pleine course dans sa tête, ricana l'un de mes camarades. La médaille d'or est à toi, Capitaine.

Cid me tenait dans ses bras et s'apprêtait à me lancer comme on le faisait à chaque vainqueur. Je lui envoyai un regard noir afin de l'en dissuader. Ce dernier m'offrit un grand sourire avant de gentiment me relâcher. J'aurais été capable de faire un meurtre si quelqu'un s'amusait à me faire le vol de la victoire.  
Puis, percutant enfin ce qui se passait, je compris que j'avais gagné. Pour la première fois, j'avais décroché la médaille d'or. Je la tenais enfin cette garce !

- Bien joué, Farron ! déclara Amodar qui me décolla une fois de plus, mes poumons.  
- Merci, Patron, répondis-je en toussant à moitié.  
- Vous autres, suivez l'exemple de votre capitaine et ramenez-moi des médailles !

De nouveaux hurlements de joie se firent entendre. Tournant la tête vers l'origine de tout ce vacarme, je découvris Fang entourée de nos camarades. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle acceptait gracieusement les félicitations et les compliments de ces derniers. Je n'étais pas du tout surprise par ses performances. C'était déjà gagné d'avance pour moi.

- Va te reposer, Lightning, m'intima Amodar qui partit en direction de la deuxième championne.

Je n'allais pas me faire prier ! Sans plus attendre, je rejoignis notre banc. Cid, qui attendait toujours son tour de passage, m'y accompagna gentiment. Il me tendit une serviette et une bouteille d'eau. Acceptant ce qu'il m'offrait, je me pressai à me désaltérer.  
Mes maux de tête en profitèrent pour m'attaquer avec plus de sauvagerie. Mais j'étais enfin au bout de mes peines et allais pouvoir me reposer en toute tranquillité. C'était ce que je croyais avant d'entendre de lents applaudissements derrière moi.

- Toutes mes félicitations, Claire ! Ce fut une magnifique performance.

Je ratai un battement de cœur. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines à l'entente de cette voix que j'aurai préférée oublier depuis des lustres. Mon esprit en alerte se demandait si je n'étais pas en train de faire un cauchemar éveillé.  
Lentement, je me retournai et dévisageai cette vieille connaissance, peu avenante :

- Que fais-tu ici, Caius ?

Tout comme dans mes souvenirs, Caius était toujours aussi beau. Son étrange chevelure sombre aux reflets violacés bataillait au-delà de ses épaules. Il avait la même carrure d'athlète que Cid, mais il ne faisait pas de sport contrairement à ce dernier. Son visage dessiné avec arrogance pouvait tantôt être froid, tantôt être charmeur. Plus que sûr de lui, il se tenait devant moi, fier comme un coq.  
J'aurais voulu me reculer et prendre la fuite. J'étais prête à faire face à tout sauf à ça, pas lui ! Mais il était hors de question que je me défile. Je ne lui offrirai jamais cette satisfaction, jamais ! Pas après toute l'humiliation qu'il m'avait fait subir. Pas après cette année en enfer où il m'avait jetée.

- Je suis venu te féliciter pour tes prouesses, répondit Caius avec une amabilité à vomir.  
- On s'en passe amplement de tes félicitations, gronda Cid qui s'interposa entre lui et moi. Comment oses-tu te montrer devant elle après tout ce que tu lui as fait ? Te rends-tu compte que durant toute une année, elle a dû subir les railleries de tes conneries ?  
- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir connu ton visage. Qui es-tu, preux chevalier servant ?

Relevant la tête, Cid toisa un instant son interlocuteur, ne se laissant pas impressionner par ce dernier :

- Je suis Cid Raines.  
- Et bien, mon cher Raines, reprit Caius d'un sourire suffisant. Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais parler avec Claire.  
- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait envie de t'adresser la parole !  
- Et moi, je pense qu'elle a une langue pour me le dire.

Ma tête me martelait atrocement. J'aurais voulu me trouver partout, sauf ici. Au loin, je vis Amodar faire de grands signes à Cid. C'était à son tour de concourir. Le dernier rempart qui me restait contre Caius allait devoir tirer sa révérence.  
Lentement, je posai ma main sur l'épaule de mon camarade. Ce dernier se retourna vivement, perplexe et désappointé. Je lui souris gentiment. Il ne voulait rien faire de mal à part m'aider. Mais c'était ma bataille et lui, il avait la sienne à remporter en course. Je n'étais pas une demoiselle en détresse qui attendait que son prince sur son cheval blanc vienne la délivrer. J'avais bien trop de fierté pour ça.

- Ils t'attendent, lui dis-je doucement et alors qu'il allait rétorquer, je repris immédiatement avec fermeté. Ça va aller, je peux gérer cela seule !

Me dévisageant un instant, Cid dut céder la place. Après tout, tout le monde attendait sur lui et je ne voulais pas être celle qui serait la cause de sa disqualification. Lentement, mon ami s'éloigna de nous, jetant de temps à autres un regard menaçant à Caius et inquiet pour moi.

Alors qu'il partait petit à petit, je sentis l'angoisse profiter de la situation pour m'étreindre vicieusement. Ma gorge se serra et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas passer la main autour de mon cou. Du peu de courage qui me restait, je me préparai à toiser mon ancien amant avec autant d'impassibilité que possible.  
Lentement, je me tournai vers l'importun qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, je tentai de me montrer la plus hostile possible. S'il y avait un moyen d'écourter cette entrevue, j'étais preneuse. Sans parler de mes migraines qui commençaient sérieusement à me torturer et me faisaient tourner la tête.

- Tu es venu, tu m'as vue, tu m'as félicitée et tu peux partir maintenant, énumérai-je d'un ton acerbe.

Se rapprochant doucement de moi, le sourire de Caius ne se détachait toujours pas de son visage. Il leva sa grande main de pianiste dans ma direction, avant de toucher ma joue du revers de son index. Immédiatement, j'écartai ce contact avec peu de délicatesse.  
Un léger frisson de dégoût me fusilla. Plus jamais... Plus jamais je ne le laisserai me toucher. Plutôt mourir ! Mon message dut se lire dans mon regard, car mon pire cauchemar rit délicatement.

- Le bourgeon a mûri en une magnifique rose aux sublimes pétales, commenta Caius qui me dévorait littéralement du regard. Non seulement sa beauté a germé, mais elle a aussi fait pousser des épines.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? grognai-je en réprimant mon envie de me reculer loin de lui.  
- Je regrette tant le passé. Si j'avais droit à un vœu, je demanderais à remonter le temps pour te retrouver.  
- Sauf qu'aucun vœu ne te sera accordé, Caius. Cette époque est révolue depuis bien longtemps par ta faute. Va-t-en !

Sans pouvoir le contrôler, des flash-back me revinrent à l'esprit. Je me revoyais encore à cette période où je l'admirais en train de jouer du piano. Notre premier baiser qui m'avait semblé être un conte de fées. Ses belles déclarations dont il m'abreuvait et que je buvais naïvement. Et aveuglée par cet amour factice, je lui offris ce qui était unique à ma personne. Tout avait semblé tellement beau. La chute vers la réalité avait été brutale.

Instinctivement, je collai mes bras autour de moi, serrant mes épaules comme pour me protéger de ces horribles souvenirs trompeurs. Je donnerai tout pour pouvoir les effacer à tout jamais de ma mémoire.  
Ma respiration commença à devenir difficile. Mes pensées se troublèrent abruptement. Je me sentais faible... Très faible. Mon corps devint si lourd qu'il me fallut un effort considérable pour tenir sur mes deux jambes. Mon cœur semblait se précipiter comme un fou vers un précipice.  
Contrairement à ce que j'avais cru au départ, mon affolement ne provenait pas de la présence de Caius, pas entièrement en tout cas. Il y avait autre chose. J'avais froid, très froid. Et pourtant, le stade était plus que chaud avec tout ce monde agité.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Claire ? me demanda Caius qui tendit à nouveau sa main vers mon visage.  
- Ne me touche pas ! grognai-je sans avoir la force de m'éloigner et de rejeter son contact.

Ses doigts se rapprochèrent dangereusement de moi. Qu'il parte ! Qu'il disparaisse ! Mais par pitié, qu'il ne me touche pas !  
Impuissante, je ne pouvais plus qu'appréhender l'impact à venir. Mon être se figea, pétrifié de peur et de dégoût. Il mourrait littéralement sur place. Tout se déconnecta dans mon esprit bien trop pris dans la brume pour raisonner. J'allais perdre connaissance.

- Ne me touche pas... gémis-je faiblement.

Soudain, une personne éloigna la main de mon tortionnaire avant de poser les siennes sur mes épaules. Un corps vint dissimuler Caius de ma vision. Une délivrance.  
La tête baissée et bien trop faible pour la relever, tout ce que mon regard pouvait scruter était un cou. Mon attention se porta plus particulièrement sur le collier. C'était celui de Fang. Que faisait-elle ici ? Je m'en fichais de le savoir, en réalité. Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle était là et... je me sentais tellement en sécurité avec elle. Au diable mon amour propre ! De toute manière, je ne serais même pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit dans mon état.  
Ce soulagement qui me retira les derniers remparts de ma résistance, je sentis toutes mes forces m'abandonner. Lentement, je posai mon front contre mon amie. Sa simple présence suffisait à apaiser tous mes tourments, à éloigner mes démons.

- Mes excuses, mademoiselle, mais nous étions en pleine conversation privée, reprit Caius en gardant toujours son calme. Je vous prierai de nous laisser en toute intimité, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Fang resserra son étreinte autour de mes épaules. L'une de ses mains me caressait affectueusement le dos. Ses gestes me firent un bien fou, me rappelant à quel point le contact et la chaleur de la noiraude m'avaient manqué. J'avais envie de pleurer ces retrouvailles éphémères.

- Je pense que je me suis mal fait comprendre, ajouta mon ancien amant en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Fang.

Malgré ma faiblesse, cela n'empêcha pas la rage de naître au fin fond de mon estomac. Je ne pouvais supporter qu'il touche Fang – ma Fang – avec ses sales pattes. Si j'avais pu, je lui aurai sauté au visage pour avoir osé souiller la peau de mon amie.  
Ma colère alimenta mon bras qui repoussa la main de Caius et me permit de lui cracher :

- Elle est sourde. Elle ne peut pas t'entendre, imbécile !  
- Et bien, soit ! concéda le pianiste en levant les mains. Fais-lui comprendre que je veux me retrouver seule avec toi, mon ange.

Doucement, Fang scruta par-dessus son épaule. Elle toisa le jeune homme avec très peu de gentillesse. Le fusillant littéralement du regard, elle se détourna de lui pour les gradins, à la recherche d'une personne.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi, murmurai-je imperceptiblement dont seule Fang pouvait m'entendre.

Puis, comme si tout me lâchait brutalement, ma force céda et mon esprit s'éteignit.

.

Il faisait si noir et j'avais si froid... Le semi-silence était parsemé de bribes de paroles incompréhensibles à mes oreilles, comme étouffées derrière un oreiller. Impossible d'émettre le moindre mouvement, le moindre geste. J'étais prisonnière de ma léthargie.  
Rapidement, une angoisse tenta de m'écraser. Suffocant sous son poids, je n'arrivai plus à respirer. J'avais l'impression de mourir comme si la mort était déjà en train de chanter sa douce sérénade pour m'attirer entre ses griffes. J'étais perdue...  
Mais contre toute attente, une douce chaleur me caressa. Rassurante et réconfortante, elle m'arracha de la noirceur de cet univers, m'enveloppant dans son amour. M'insufflant une nouvelle vie, un nouveau souffle.

Elle m'était familière...

.

Doucement, j'ouvris les yeux. Après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des paupières, ma vision devint plus nette. Rapidement, je me rendis compte avec beaucoup de surprise que je me trouvais dans ma chambre, dans mon lit. Quand étais-je rentrée ? Et comment ?  
J'aurais voulu sortir des couvertures, mais je me rendis compte que j'étais incapable de bouger, ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Trop faible. Mes pensées étaient peu cohérentes et j'avais du mal à rester concentrée sur quelque chose.

Lorsque des aboiements se firent entendre dans la chambre, je grimaçai tant mes oreilles en étaient sensibles. Mais à mon grand bonheur, Odin se tut assez rapidement lorsque des personnes pénétrèrent dans la pièce.  
Ma vision se flouta à nouveau, me faisant tourner la tête. J'avais une irrépréhensible envie de m'endormir à nouveau. Et quoi que je fasse, mes paupières se refermèrent lourdement.

- Claire, murmura Serah en posant quelque chose de froid sur mon front. Il faut que tu te reposes. C'est ma faute, si tu es tombée malade... Pardonne-moi...

Je ne lui en voulais pas pour ce qui s'était produit, mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de lui répondre, de la soulager du poids de sa culpabilité.

- Je crois qu'elle s'est rendormie, reprit ma sœur.

Mais à qui parlait-elle ?

En même pas quelques secondes, je sombrai à nouveau dans les abîmes des songes.

.

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais beaucoup mieux, marmonnai-je alors que Serah posait sa main contre mon front.  
- Tu as encore un peu de fièvre, commenta-t-elle avec sévérité. Certes, le plus dur est passé hier soir, mais je pense toujours que tu ne devrais pas aller en cours aujourd'hui.  
- Mais puisque je te dis que...  
- Objection rejetée ! Tu te reposes aujourd'hui, un point c'est tout !

Je roulai des yeux en lâchant un long soupir agacé. Je n'aimais pas quand ma sœur me maternait comme une gamine de cinq ans. Certes, j'avais encore quelques migraines, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de me mouvoir et d'aller en cours. Mes vertiges assez courants, j'omis de les déclarer, car je voulais tout sauf rester enfermée ici comme une mourante.  
Les bras croisés, Serah attendait que je me plie à sa tyrannie. Tant que je n'aurai pas cédé, elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire. À ce rythme, cela pouvait durer des mois. Les Farron étaient de sacrées têtes de mule.

Ma cadette avait tout de même eu la bonté de me raconter les événements d'hier, après que j'aie perdu connaissance. Malheureusement, j'avais raté la remise des médailles et Amodar avait dû l'accepter à ma place. Elle m'avait également dévoilé que Fang avait attiré son attention depuis les gradins. Ma sœur l'avait rejointe et l'avait aidée à s'occuper de moi. J'avais cru comprendre que Serah ne s'était pas abstenue de vider son sac devant Caius qui partit peu de temps plus tard.  
Ce fut donc Amodar qui aida les deux jeunes filles à me ramener à la maison. Et d'après les dires de ma sœur, Fang était restée à mon chevet jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Je ne savais pas comment prendre cette information. Et il en allait de même pour la réaction de la noiraude durant le tournoi.

Rendant les armes, je préférai ne pas avoir ma cadette dans les pattes durant ma convalescence. Assise en tailleur sur le lit, je déclarai finalement :

- Bon, d'accord, je reste à la maison pour aujourd'hui seulement !  
- J'aime quand tu es raisonnable, répondit Serah qui m'embrassa sur le front. Je vais y aller, sinon je vais arriver en retard.

Cette dernière quitta ma chambre et partit récupérer ses affaires dans la sienne. Une fois prête, elle descendit les escaliers en toute vitesse lorsque la sonnette retentit.  
En alerte, je bondis hors du lit en me demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. Intérieurement, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Et mon instinct ne me trompait que rarement.  
Depuis la porte de ma chambre, je me mis à hurler :

- Qui est-ce si tôt le matin ?  
- Ta baby-sitter, répondit Serah que j'entendis ouvrir la porte. Bonjour et merci d'avoir accepté ce travail ! Je sais à quel point elle peut être têtue, donc je préfère prendre des mesures de précaution.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter, merci ! Allez-vous-en, qui que vous soyez !  
- Elle ne peut pas t'entendre, sœurette.

Et mince ! À cette dernière annonce, je compris que la personne en question était Fang. Agacée par le fait que Serah ne m'ait pas consultée avant de prendre cette décision, je fonçai dans la chambre de cette dernière. J'attrapai tout ce dont j'étais capable de porter, puis je jetai tout mon pactole dans les escaliers. Encore et encore...

- Claire ! Tu es pire qu'une gamine de primaire et je vais être en retard par ta faute ! cria ma sœur en voyant voler ses affaires. Tu verras quand je rentrerai ce soir !  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter ! rétorquai-je à plein poumon.

Retournant furieusement dans ma chambre, je sentis que le peu de force que je possédais, était en train de me lâcher. Adossée contre le mur, je glissai lentement jusqu'au sol, la respiration difficile. J'avais usé toutes mes batteries durant ma petite crise d'adolescence et maintenant, j'en payais le prix.

En bas, j'entendis la porte claquer et des pas dans les escaliers. Avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de reprendre un peu d'énergie, la tête de Fang apparut dans entrebâillement de la porte. Et comme d'habitude, un immense sourire moqueur était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que cela m'avait manqué ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'avait manqué.. !

- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, marmonnai-je en respirant fortement. Je reprends juste mon souffle avant de mettre ce toit sans dessus, sans dessous.  
- _Mais fais donc_, railla Fang qui scruta ma chambre.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans cette pièce, mais on aurait dit tout le contraire. Faisant glisser ses doigts le long du bureau, elle regardait ce qui reposait dessus. Immédiatement, Odin vint faire la fête à notre invitée. Ce dernier semblait apprécier tout particulièrement la compagnie de la noiraude. Si l'on partait du principe que son affection pouvait varier selon mon comportement, alors cela n'avait rien de bien étonnant.  
Le silence commença à devenir pesant. Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que le moindre mot pouvait briser cet instant fragile. Fang était là, chez moi, dans ma chambre, près de moi. Une chose que je n'osais plus espérer après nos diverses disputes. Et la voici encore là. Je ne saurais décrire les multitudes d'émotions qui tournoyaient dans mon esprit. Joie, angoisse, soulagement, tristesse... Tout se mélangeait.

- Je suis tellement désolée... déclarai-je faiblement en baissant le regard.

Fang se tourna dans ma direction, interloquée et surprise. Croisant les bras, elle s'adossa près de la fenêtre, à l'opposée de ma position. Son regard perçant, qui m'attirait tant, m'étudia consciencieusement. Je me mordis les lèvres rien qu'en sachant ses yeux sur moi.

- J'ai été stupide, je le sais, repris-je doucement en levant la tête. Si je pouvais réparer mes erreurs, je le ferais. Tu... Tu m'as manquée, tu sais ?  
- _Je me trouve juste devant toi en classe, tu sais ?_ ricana Fang en me souriant. _Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée._

Cette annonce me réchauffa le cœur. Je dissimulai un petit sourire de mes lèvres, ne voulant pas paraître bête. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que l'on retourne à notre bonne vieille époque où tout semblait si facile, si naturel ! La gêne se faisait sentir entre nous et je n'appréciai pas cela du tout.  
Nerveusement, je frottai ma main contre mon pantalon. Mes pensées allaient à la vitesse de la lumière. Je cherchai désespérément une idée de conversation anodine avant de tomber dans le vif du sujet qui nous concernait. Tout et n'importe quoi, tant que cela faisait taire le silence.

- Sinon, quoi de neuf ? repris-je en me sentant plus qu'idiote en posant cette question. Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec ce Rygdea. Est-ce que, lui et toi, vous.. ?  
- _On est jalouse ?_ répondit la noiraude avec arrogance.  
- Depuis le jour où tu l'as rencontré, oui.

Ma franchise sembla déconcerter mon interlocutrice, de même que moi-même. Mais je n'avais plus rien à perdre désormais. Autant poser toutes les cartes sur table, j'en avais assez des secrets et des mensonges.  
Pour la première fois, Fang ne parut pas trouver une réplique pour me charrier. Intérieurement, je sentis la fierté me gonfler. Pour une fois que c'était moi qui lui clouais le bec !

_- Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi, nous sommes juste amis_, répliqua la noiraude qui me toisa étrangement. _Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?  
- _J'avoue mes crimes, madame l'agent, marmonnai-je, essoufflée. Je n'arrive plus à me relever.  
- _Idiote, c'est ça de vouloir jouer à _Terminator_ quand on à la force d'un _Schtroumpf_ !  
- _Merci, tes mots doux me réconfortent...

Fang émit un grognement avant de m'attraper par les bras. Elle m'aida gentiment à me déplacer jusqu'au lit où elle m'allongea délicatement. Après avoir mis les couvertures par-dessus mon corps, elle posa sa main contre mon front. Ses sourcils se froncèrent adorablement. Ou alors, c'était mon esprit qui commençait à divaguer... J'étais fascinée par tous ses faits et gestes.

_- Tu as encore de la fièvre_, constata-t-elle avec mécontentement. _As-tu besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?  
- _J'ai juste besoin de toi...

Mince ! Celle-là, je ne l'avais pas du tout prémédité. Je sentis la honte rosir mes joues pâles à cause de la maladie.  
Alors que je voulais dissimuler mon visage sous la couette, Fang reprit :

_- Tout va bien alors, je suis là.  
_- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire tout ça pour moi, tu sais ? lui dis-je. Je comprendrais si tu...

Mon amie me fit taire en posant son index sur mes lèvres. Elle secoua lentement la tête afin de me faire comprendre que j'avais tort, que je ne saisissais pas ses intentions.  
Délicatement, son doigt dessina la courbe de ma bouche. Et lorsqu'elle le retira, je ne pus m'empêcher de me redresser sur mes coudes. Me tournant sur le côté, je fis face à mon amie qui s'était agenouillée près du lit. Mon être se perdit dans son regard aux couleurs de la forêt.  
L'une de mes mains se glissa dans la chevelure de jais tandis que l'autre soutenait le haut de mon corps. Rapprochant mon visage de Fang, je déposai mon front contre le sien comme elle avait si souvent l'habitude de le faire avant. Mes paupières se refermèrent pour savourer ce contact trop longtemps oublié à mon goût. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre alors que ma respiration devint presque inexistante.

Puis, ouvrant les yeux, je me noyais à nouveau dans ce regard envoûtant. Attirée comme en aimant, je rapprochai mes lèvres des siennes, guettant la moindre réaction de ma camarade. Au premier signe de refus, je battrai immédiatement en retraite. Mais pour le moment, j'allais continuer l'assaut.

- Dois-je te laisser le choix ? soufflai-je alors que ma bouche frôlait littéralement ses lèvres sans pour autant l'embrasser.

Aucune réponse, aucun mouvement...

- Tant pis pour toi...

Sans plus attendre, je dérobai l'objet de mes convoitises de ces derniers jours. La chose que je me refusais à accepter et qui était pourtant vitale à ma survie, à ma sérénité. Mais à cet instant précis, je perdis toute ma contenance. Ma main s'agrippait désespérément à la crinière noire et attirait avidement Fang vers moi.  
Revenant rapidement à mes esprits, j'inspirai lentement avant de briser ce doux contact. Si cela continuait, j'avais l'impression que j'allais perdre pied, détruire le peu de logique qui me restait. Mais à peine m'étais-je décollée de ces lèvres voluptueuses que ces dernières se plaquèrent à nouveau contre moi, encore plus affamées que je ne l'avais été.

La chaleur de cette passion étouffa mes pensées et rapidement, toutes mes forces me lâchèrent. Mais Fang n'allait pas laisser ma faiblesse briser notre baiser, notre amour. Elle me suivit dans le mouvement. Chevauchant à moitié le lit, mon amie se positionna au-dessus de ma personne, une main derrière ma nuque et l'autre caressant ma taille.  
Quant à mes doigts, ils s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux de la noiraude, l'emprisonnant. Je n'avais nullement l'envie que ce baiser cesse, qu'elle s'éloigne de moi. Je la voulais près de moi et rien que pour moi. Elle ne devait regarder que moi et personne d'autre.  
Mais la réalité et sa logique nous ramenèrent rapidement sur Terre. En manque d'oxygène, nous dûmes briser cet intense échange. Essoufflées, nous nous dévorâmes des yeux sans qu'aucune n'esquisse le moindre mouvement. Le temps aurait pu se figer, je ne m'en plaindrais absolument pas. Rester ainsi jusqu'à l'éternité...

.

- La tromperie de Caius avait rapidement fait tout le tour du lycée, expliquai-je doucement sans chercher à dissimuler mon écœurement. Les railleries et les messes basses chatouillaient tous les jours mon dos.

Couchées dans mon lit, sous la couverture, Fang et moi étions allongées sur le côté en face-à-face. Une petite distance nous séparait, mais je pouvais parfaitement sentir la chaleur de mon amie. Cette dernière adossait sa tête contre sa main, accoudée au matelas. De mon côté, j'utilisais mon bras droit comme d'un oreiller.  
D'une certaine manière, j'avais l'impression de me trouver dans un petit cocon intime. Une bulle dans laquelle on se trouvait et où l'on y était protégées de tout.

Fang repoussa une mèche de cheveux de mon visage, me demandant par la même occasion de continuer ma confession.

- J'ai dû supporter toutes ces mesquineries durant toute une année, repris-je doucement, mes pensées revoyant mes journées comme si c'était hier. Et lorsque Caius avait enfin été diplômé, j'y ai vu mon ticket de sortie pour l'Enfer. Je me disais que si je me créais une carapace, j'arriverais à éloigner les autres, à les intimider. En pensant ne pas porter d'intérêt au regard des autres, j'avais cru... pouvoir les tromper eux ainsi que moi-même. Mais au final, il n'y avait que moi qui avais été trompée par le leurre.

Lentement, mon interlocutrice se pencha vers moi et déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres. Plus que des paroles, ce geste était plus réconfortant que n'importe quel mot. Je me délectai de cette sensation, me faisant oublier ma lâcheté, ma peur d'autrui. Satisfaite, je me laissai bercer par la plénitude qui me gagnait petit à petit.  
Mes paupières étaient lourdes, mais je faisais tout pour rester éveillée. Se rendant compte de ma bataille intérieure, Fang soupira avant de me forcer à fermer les yeux.

- Non, c'est à ton tour de me dire ton secret, protestai-je faiblement. Je ne pourrais pas te voir signer, si je ferme les yeux.

Sans écouter mes jérémiades, ma partenaire me retourna dans le lit avant de se serrer contre moi. Je pouvais la sentir dans mon dos alors que ses bras m'entouraient par la taille. Sa respiration chatouillait ma nuque avec malice, créant de multiples frissons dans tout mon corps.  
Lentement, elle approcha ses lèvres de mes oreilles avant de me murmurer :

- Il faut que tu te reposes. Ce n'est pas un problème si tu ne me vois pas signer.

Cette voix était comme un coup de fouet pour mes hormones. Je sentis des vagues de désir me submerger comme des raz de marée incessants. Afin de ne pas m'y noyer, je tentai de penser à autre chose qu'aux idées peu conventionnelles de mon esprit. Depuis quand étais-je autant attirée par le s... Concentration, concentration !  
Malgré l'épuisement de mon corps, mon esprit, lui, restait toujours en éveil. Surtout que Fang me dévoilait certainement l'un de ses plus grands secrets, je ne pouvais pas flancher maintenant. La confiance qu'elle me portait me toucha profondément. Entre Fang et moi, c'était plus que cela... On se complétait presque l'une et l'autre, on se comprenait.

Durant plusieurs minutes, Fang me raconta son histoire. Petite, elle avait appris à vivre dans un univers atypique. Sa mère étant morte, elle avait grandi dans l'amour de son père sourd. Très tôt, elle avait appris la langue des signes afin de pouvoir communiquer avec ce dernier. Tout allait pour le mieux dans cette petite famille. Mais à l'âge de six ans, un étrange constat changea littéralement la vision du monde de la fillette.  
À cause de la surdité de son père, Fang avait toujours désiré être à ses côtés pour l'épauler en cas de besoin. Rapidement, elle s'était rendu compte que le monde qui l'entourait n'était pas celui qu'elle imaginait. Des murmures. Des chuchotements. Certains parlaient même à haute voix en faisant bien attention à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient pas à découvert. Des critiques. Des commentaires. De la mesquinerie. Voilà ce que le père de Fang n'entendait pas à son encontre.  
Une hypocrisie et une lâcheté que même une enfant n'avait eu aucun mal à interpréter.

- Les mots sont factices, mensongers. Les gestes sont plus sincères, ce que ne sera jamais une parole, continua Fang avec amertume et dégoût. Je décidai donc de me couper de ce monde hypocrite, offrant indirectement par la même occasion, un soutien à mon père.  
- Qu'en a-t-il pensé de tout cela ? demandai-je.  
- Il a tenté de m'en dissuader, bien évidemment. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, il s'y est résigné.

Je caressai affectueusement les mains de mon amie qui reposaient sur mon estomac. Cette dernière avait fait un choix aux lourdes conséquences sur son mode de vie et elle l'avait pris à un très jeune âge. Le plus incroyable était qu'elle s'y était tenue durant toutes ses années.

- En fait, quand tu souris aux gens, tu te moques ouvertement d'eux, déclarai-je en me rendant soudainement compte de ce petit détail.  
- Je n'y peux rien s'ils pensent être discrets en parlant dans mon dos, gloussa l'usurpatrice en enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux. Ce sont tous des idiots... Et tu as été l'une des rares personnes à toujours me dire les choses en face, tu sais ?

Je souris chaleureusement alors que petit à petit, le sommeil m'emportait vers lui.

- Fang... Tu sais que... j'adore... ta voix..?  
- Ne t'y habitue pas trop, ma belle, répondit gentiment mon amie.  
- Je sais... et j'en ai bien profité...

.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement. Assises sur le canapé, je levai la tête en direction du couloir alors que Fang ne se détourna pas de l'écran. Comme une petite furie, Serah claqua la porte derrière elle et s'avança à pas d'éléphant vers la cuisine. Je tournai donc la tête dans la direction opposée afin de guetter ce que faisait l'arrivante.  
À ce moment-là, Fang me dévisagea, interloquée. Alors que j'allais lui expliquer les magnifiques sautes d'humeur génétiques des Farron, j'entendis un immense fracas provenant de la cuisine. Puis un deuxième... Un troisième... On allait bientôt plus avoir de vaisselles à ce rythme !

- Serah ? appelai-je en lâchant la main de Fang avant de me lever.

J'entendis une assiette s'éclater contre le mur avant de finir en petits morceaux sur le sol. Grimaçant légèrement, me disant que se retrouver dans la cuisine, en ce moment, n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

_- Que se passe-t-il ?_ me questionna Fang qui s'approchant de moi.  
- Crise existentielle à la Farron, répondis-je avec un sourire crispé. Tu te trouves sur un véritable champ de bataille là, tu sais ?  
- _Tu fais pareil ?  
- _Oui et non... Enfin... On va dire que Serah et moi, nous ne nous acharnons pas sur les mêmes défouloirs.  
- Non, parce que Madame préfère brûler mes romans d'amour, détruire toutes les chaises de la salle à manger et arracher le rideau de la douche ! cria Serah en sortant de la cuisine.

Abasourdie, Fang m'étudia un instant, m'imaginant certainement en pleine action destructrice. Je croisai les bras et fis mine de nier les accusations de ma sœur. Cette dernière, s'étant calmée un minimum, se tourna vers notre invitée qu'elle fusilla du regard.

- Je me demande si ce ne serait pas plutôt à toi que je devrais envoyer la note, annonça-t-elle sévèrement. Après tout, c'est de ta faute si Claire est entrée en dépression Farron.

Cette idée fit rire Fang. Je la frappai sur l'épaule afin de la calmer, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer la situation. Sa moquerie me fit redoubler d'effort. Et rapidement, sous mes assauts, mon ennemie dut abdiquer et accepter ma domination. Satisfaite, un grand sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres. On ne tenait pas tête à une Farron !  
L'armistice donné, mon amie s'approcha en faisant la moue. M'humectant les lèvres, je dus réprimer mon envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser tendrement. Frustrée, je serrai les poings et me détournai de la tentation. Mais Fang n'allait pas s'avouer vaincue aussi facilement. Elle posa ses mains sur mes hanches avant de me chatouiller l'oreille de son souffle. Mes hormones frétillèrent d'excitation. J'eus soudainement très chaud.

- Par pitié, dites-moi que vous sortez ensemble, grommela Serah qui avait suivi notre petit jeu, arquant un sourcil.  
- Serah ! rétorquai-je, rouge tomate.  
- Donc, oui ! Merci, Seigneur! Voilà un souci en moins pour moi !

Retournant dans la cuisine, Serah reprit :

- Dis à Fang que je l'oblige à rester manger ce soir pour fêter ça. Avec une destructrice en moins, cette maison a encore une chance de tenir debout.  
- T'es sûre qu'il reste encore des assiettes après ce que tu... rétorquai-je avant d'esquiver une spatule qui visait ma tête. OK, OK ! Je n'ai rien dit !

.

- Bon d'accord, on m'a dit que tu restais manger, marmonnai-je doucement. Mais on ne m'a pas dit que tu restais dormir !

Je me redressai brutalement dans mon lit et allumai ma lampe de chevet. Puis, je toisai celle qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, Fang me fit signe de me recoucher. Me mordant les lèvres, je ne savais pas si je devais obéir ou m'enfuir loin de cette chambre. Qui était tout de même la mienne !  
Devant m'y résoudre, j'éteignis la lumière et me glissai à nouveau sous la couverture. Je fis en sorte de me trouver le plus loin possible de la noiraude. Mon cœur semblait éclater à chaque battement. Ma respiration était hors de contrôler, tout comme les pensées que je m'empressai d'ignorer. Tout mon corps brûlait de désir. À la moindre étincelle, j'avais l'impression que je prendrai feu.  
Derrière moi, je pouvais entendre les draps se froisser. Oh non, elle se rapprochait de moi !

Lorsque sa main frôla délicatement mon dos, je la retirai abruptement en hurlant :

- Non, Fang !

Puis, après quelques secondes, je me rendis compte que j'avais été assez brute dans mon refus. Interloquée et certainement blessée, Fang alluma la lampe de chevet afin de pouvoir me voir et tenter de lire sur mon visage. Son regard était triste. Je lui avais fait de la peine... Quelle idiote !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, déclarai-je immédiatement en tentant de dissiper le malentendu. C'est juste que... que...  
- _Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Je n'aurais pas dû_, m'interrompit Fang avec un faible sourire. _Tu préfères peut-être que j'aille dormir sur le canapé ?  
- _Non, tu ne comprends pas. C'est juste que... je n'ai pas l'esprit aussi... pur que toi !  
- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu...  
- _J'ai envie de toi, Fang ! Pas que de simples baisers ou des câlins, tu vois ? J'ai envie de plus... bien plus...

Un silence retomba entre nous. Mal à l'aise, je frottai nerveusement le drap avec mes doigts. J'avais honte de mes pensées, honte de mes envies. Et pourtant, malgré toutes mes protestations mentales, mon corps continuait de brûler de désir pour Fang. Impossible d'enchaîner la passion qui me possédait.

- Je sais, c'est mal, repris-je doucement en détournant le regard. On ne sort officiellement ensemble que depuis aujourd'hui et...

La main de Fang se posa sur la mienne, envoyant des décharges dans mon corps, qui plongèrent directement vers mon bassin. Ma salive devint difficile à avaler. Trouver de l'oxygène ? Ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser! J'allais peut-être m'évanouir par manque de souffle.  
Caressant doucement ma peau, celle qui chavirait mon cœur me fixa intensément dans les yeux. Dans son regard, j'avais l'impression d'être l'unique personne qui comptait pour elle. D'être la seule pour qui elle était prête à tout. Plus que des promesses, c'était des revendications.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, mon instinct prit le dessus. J'attrapai le visage de la noiraude entre mes mains avant de dévorer ses lèvres avec fièvre. Mon assaut la renversa sur le dos, me laissant la place dominante. J'emprisonnai le corps de ma proie avec le mien, lui interdisant toute fuite.  
Nos langues se retrouvèrent avec joie et provocation. La danse était séduisante, aguicheuse et mesquine. Mes mains glissèrent de ses joues à son cou, puis à ses épaules. Doucement, elles continuaient leur descente exploratrice. Bientôt, elles allaient atteindre la belle poitrine de Fang, mais à la dernière minute, je me retirai, les plaquant chacune d'un côté de sa tête.

Le souffle rauque, j'éloignai lentement mon visage de celle qui attisait mon désir ardent. Le regard doux et interrogateur, la noiraude me questionna silencieusement. Mon cœur bondit à cette vision, m'assénant des coups furieux et désespérés pour que je reprenne ce que j'avais commencé. Mais mon égoïsme devait se taire, je devais l'éloigner. Car malgré toutes mes envies, ce qui comptait le plus à mes yeux, était la jeune fille sous moi. Cette fille qui me rendait folle. Celle que si je venais à la blesser, j'en mourrais.

- Non, je ne veux pas... enfin si, mais... repris-je d'une voix tremblante, plongeant mon regard dans celui de mon amie. Ce n'est pas une décision que tu dois faire à la légère. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses la même erreur que moi, et que les regrets te rongent plus tard.

Le sourire, qui s'illumina sur son visage à cet instant, fut le plus beau que je n'aie jamais vu. Il me coupa littéralement le souffle, gonflant mon cœur d'un amour et d'une joie qui me paraissaient sans fin. Il m'était destiné. Il était pour moi et rien que pour moi.  
Lentement, Fang remonta ses mains le long de mes hanches avant de les glisser sous mon t-shirt. Les caresses de ses doigts contre ma peau m'électrisèrent avec sauvagerie. Des bouffées de chaleur me sonnèrent, m'étouffèrent sans aucune pitié. J'allais céder sous le poids de la passion.  
Le peu de raison qu'il me restait, remarqua que ma partenaire articulait des mots silencieux :

- C'est toi que je veux...

Mes dernières entraves mentales se brisèrent. Mais contre toute attente, le fauve, qu'était mon désir, ne bondit pas avidement sur sa proie. Malgré sa faim, il voulait prendre son temps et savourer l'objet de tant de convoitise.  
Délicatement, je baisai sa bouche, sa mâchoire, son cou... Je désirai découvrir chaque parcelle de son corps, la goûter, l'apprivoiser. Dans un rythme de douceur et de délicatesse, je la redressai gentiment avant de lui retirer son haut. Le manque de pudeur et l'arrogance de Fang tentèrent de me faire perdre pied, mais je ne me laissai pas leurrer par cette provocation.  
Chacun de mes baisers, chacune de mes caresses, tout n'était qu'amour. Aussi irrationnel que cela puisse paraître, j'avais peur de briser cet être cher. Je savais que Fang était loin d'être faite en sucre. Mais au-delà de mon désir, je voulais la chérir plus que tout. Je voulais que cet instant soit magique, qu'il reste à jamais graver dans nos mémoires.

Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes nues toutes les deux, l'une contre l'autre, j'entendis encore cette petite voix dans ma tête. Celle qui me disait que ce que nous faisions était malsain, que nous étions impures. Et pourtant, nos gestes étaient sûrs, naturels. Aucune honte, aucune gêne n'entravaient nos ébats, notre première découverte mutuelle. Nous étions prêtes à brûler en Enfer rien que pour sentir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, le corps de l'autre.

Où pouvait réellement se trouver le mal dans toute cette beauté ?

Emmêlant ses doigts dans mes cheveux, Fang attira mes lèvres contre les siennes. Notre chaleur s'embrasait dans la même ferveur que la flamme ardente de notre attirance. J'avais l'intime impression que nos êtres ne faisaient plus qu'un. Nous respirions à l'unisson, nous sombrions ensemble dans la folie. Je pouvais sentir son coeur battre au même rythme effréné que le mien.  
Lentement, je glissai ma main le long de son bas-ventre, scrutant la moindre de ses réactions. Fang ne tenta pas de m'en empêcher, elle semblait même impatiente. Sous son consentement, mes doigts pénétrèrent un jardin intime, encore vierge de toute intrusion.  
Se mordant les lèvres, Fang ne put étouffer un gémissement de douleur et de désir. La moiteur et la chaleur de son être m'émurent et ne firent qu'accroître mon appétit. Je crus fondre en entendant les petites plaintes de ma partenaire. Son corps ondula sous le mien, se tortillant de plaisir. Cette fille allait vraiment me rendre folle !

Nous sombrâmes dans l'abîme de notre plaisir... Elle et moi...

.

Le réveil chantonna de son habituelle musique désagréable. Gémissant doucement, je tentai d'atteindre le monstre mécanique afin de le faire taire. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que Fang faisait obstacle sur mon chemin. Grommelant des mots incohérents, je me redressai et me penchai au-dessus de mon amie afin de pouvoir atteindre l'appareil du matin.  
Après tant de périples, j'éteignis enfin ce satané réveil. Une délivrance pour mes oreilles ! Puis, j'entendis Fang remuer doucement sous ma personne. Je n'eus pas le temps de me tourner vers elle que ses bras m'agrippèrent et me firent chuter sur le lit.  
Sans perdre une seule seconde, Fang commença à m'embrasser dans le cou avant de me mordiller malicieusement l'oreille. Je tentai en vain de la repousser.

- Non, Fang ! gémis-je sans pouvoir m'écarter de ma tortionnaire. Il faut qu'on se lève...

La demoiselle rit mesquinement sans cesser sa tyrannie malgré mes protestations. J'allais bientôt céder à son appel quand tout d'un coup, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brutalement.

- J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit et je sais enfin ce que je vais faire ! s'écria Serah en passant la tête dans la pièce.  
- Serah ! criai-je en tirant la couverture afin de couvrir ma poitrine. Frappe avant d'entrer !  
- Oh, mon Dieu ! J'y crois pas ! Vous avez...  
- DEHORS !

Immédiatement, ma sœur quitta la chambre en refermant derrière elle.  
La respiration forte, je sentis mes joues chauffer comme de la braise. Tentant de me détendre, je laissai la pression redescende petit à petit. Mais tous mes efforts furent vains quand j'entendis frapper à la porte avant qu'elle s'ouvre à nouveau.

- Dis-moi, Claire, tu as pris ton pied au moins ? ricana Serah avec un sourire que je voulus lui arracher du visage.  
- Serah Farron, tu devrais avoir honte ! hurlai-je alors que ma cadette s'était déjà enfuie.

À mes côtés, j'entendis des rires qui avaient du mal à être étouffer. Fusillant Fang du regard, j'imposai du silence et du respect. Autant continuer de croire au Père Noël en somme...

- Tu es censée être sourde, je te rappelle, grommelai-je avant d'envoyer mon oreiller au visage de la rieuse.

Aussitôt, mon amie me le renvoya à la figure. Outrée, je contre-attaquai à nouveau. Et une bataille de polochons débuta dans ma chambre. Les rires fusèrent, tout comme les coups d'oreiller.

.

Debout dans la cuisine – parce qu'il n'y avait plus de chaises – Fang et moi prenions notre petit-déjeuner. Pendant qu'elle buvait son chocolat chaud, j'attrapai une petite plume d'oie qui était restée dans ses cheveux. Cette dernière me sourit tendrement et je le lui rendis en retour.  
Presque prête à partir, Serah débarqua dans la pièce, nerveuse à souhait. Je la dévisageai longuement afin d'attirer son attention et de lui demander ce qui se passait. Mais trop stressée, elle ne remarquait plus rien autour d'elle.

- Donc, avant que tu ne débarques comme une furie dans ma chambre, quelle révélation as-tu eue ? questionnai-je en prenant une gorgée de mon café.  
- Ça y est... j'ai fait mon choix! répondit Serah en hochant la tête comme pour se conforter que sa décision était la meilleure.  
- Super ! Ça évitera que tu rentres comme hier soir et que tu te décides à détruire le reste de notre vaisselle. Et qui est l'heureux élu ?  
- AH ! Si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais le rater avant le début des cours ! Désolée les filles, à plus tard !

Aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, Serah disparut dans l'entrée. Je lâchai un long soupir en me disant que j'aurai malheureusement la réponse que plus tard. Mais mon attention se porta très vite sur Fang qui était appuyée contre le comptoir. La tasse en main, elle me scrutait d'un air malicieux, me dévorant littéralement du regard.  
Je ne savais pas si elle s'en rendait compte, mais sa posture et sa gestuelle la rendaient incroyablement sexy. Sans parler de ses cheveux rebelles qui bataillaient dans tous les sens, lui offrant ce côté si sauvage et indomptable qui me faisait littéralement fondre. Je me lèverai bien chaque matin en sa compagnie.

- J'aime vraiment tout chez toi, sauf ta manière exaspérante de nouer ta cravate, commentai-je en m'approchant de mon amie.

Sans même lui demander son avis, je défis le nœud et entrepris de le faire correctement, bien droit et près du col. Fang se laissa docilement faire, amusée. Elle profita de notre proximité pour m'embrasser sur le front. Fronçant des sourcils, je levai le regard dans le sien.  
Comprenant son erreur, la noiraude sourit chaleureusement avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je préférai amplement cela !

.

Le métro était plutôt bondé ce matin-là. C'était toujours le cas en hiver de toute manière, tout le monde recherchait de la chaleur par tous les moyens. Je détestai me retrouver agglutinée et entassée parmi des centaines d'étrangers. Rien de tel pour vous mettre de bonne humeur dès la première heure.  
À côté de moi, Fang paraissait peu se soucier de cet inconvénient. Comme d'habitude, elle s'était munie de ses fameux écouteurs trompeurs. L'air ailleurs, elle regardait dans le vague, par la fenêtre. Je ne cesserai jamais de me demander ce à quoi elle pouvait penser. Que se passait-il dans cet esprit si mystérieux et complexe ?

Le wagon tanguait de temps à autre, faisant frôler ma main contre celle de ma camarade. Nerveusement, je serrai et desserrai le poing, tiraillée. J'avais terriblement envie de la prendre, mais parallèlement, j'appréhendai de le faire dans un lieu public, sous les regards d'autrui. Ce genre de chose ne gênerait certainement pas Fang, j'en étais certaine. Mais pourquoi n'avais-je pas la force de passer au-dessus de mes craintes ?  
Comme lisant dans mes pensées, la noiraude pencha la tête et attira mon attention. Elle me sourit gentiment, ayant deviné ce qui se tramait dans mon esprit apeuré.

_- Les choses viendront avec le temps. Ne te précipite pas_, me signa-t-elle. _Chaque chose en son temps._

Je la toisai un instant, touchée et rassurée. Lui souriant, je hochai doucement de la tête. Il n'y avait aucune raison de bousculer le cours des choses. Petit à petit, je saurais accepter et vaincre tout ce qui obstruait le lien qui m'unissait à Fang. Pas à pas, je gravirai les échelons et briserai les chaînes mentales de mon esprit.  
Satisfaite, Fang allait à nouveau se laisser s'envoler ses pensées lorsque je repris :

_- À quoi penses-tu ? J'ai souvent l'impression que tu as l'esprit ailleurs en lieu public.  
- J'essaie de faire le vide dans mon esprit... sinon, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de te dévorer du regard_, expliqua la noiraude avec un petit rire sincère. _Et cela risquerait de te mettre mal à l'aise.  
- Comme maintenant... Je parie que je suis toute rouge._

Détournant la tête, mon amie réprima un éclat de rire. Après s'être calmée, elle se tourna à nouveau dans ma direction. De son air chahuteur et charmeur habituel, elle me caressa du regard, me faisant frissonner et accélérer mon cœur  
Je lui offris le plus beau sourire que je possédai, forgé dans la sincérité et dans tout mon amour.

_- Je t'aime_, signai-je sans la moindre timidité.

Fang parut tout d'abord surprise durant quelques secondes, puis le visage rayonnant de chaleur, elle me répondit :

_- Moi aussi, je t'aime._

Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que des gestes aient plus d'impact que des paroles sur ma personne. Entre nous, nous n'avions pas besoin de mots. Ils n'étaient que facultatifs. Nous avions un lien bien plus fort que la voix ou la locution. Nous étions dans notre monde, notre univers, notre Eden. Et il n'y avait que nous deux.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est ici que notre aventure s'arrête. J'espère que mon histoire vous aura plu du début à la fin! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis. Pour ma part, je vous dis peut-être à la prochaine fois! ^^**


End file.
